


[Alter XY] Pokemon W/Double

by TapuNunu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other, Southern Kalos - where everyone got their own vehicle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapuNunu/pseuds/TapuNunu
Summary: 本文的一切内容可能都是在一本正经地胡说八道。……话说回来这是什么鬼名字！？ 但是这其实是XYZ系的同人作品的说。这样WXYZ就都用完了！大家也去追寻W吧！※本文的设定时间理论上大概与动画宝可梦XY/XY&Z同期，但是完全是在平行世界中的故事。※本文在日后确实会出现“Major Character Death”的场面，但是不知道我死前写不写得出。在最初打上了这个TAG之后自觉不太对想撤销掉，但是试了很久也没能撤销掉。在这一点上造成迷惑的责任完全在我自己。※本文的舞台主要在GAMEFREAK在Gen6的舞台——卡洛斯地方中未能描绘的法国的南方地区：我斗胆把那个没做出来的地方口胡了出来，称之为“南方卡洛斯/Southern Kalos”。※超大量（基本白板的）OC和（经过许可的）友人OC混入。※会有一些自己喜爱着的别的IP的内容混入，但自觉应该不会多到需要单独打TAG的程度就是了※关于对话框：“ ”为人类专用，「 」为宝可梦专用。※没有大纲，剧情脑瘫，战力崩毁超越龙珠棚的富冈淳广，随缘更新。不过W到现在，好像也算是开辟第三战场了吧。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
——“一、作为南卡洛斯联盟新的候任道馆馆主，九里先生应该在收到委任状后七天内接任；如果在任上吃瘪次数过多，联盟方面可能会派出检定官来检定馆主到底有没有作为馆主应有的实力；”  
夜。  
邦客快捷酒店，慕礼市，南卡洛斯地区。  
应该在数日之内走马上任的本市新任道馆馆主九里夏之介，躺在酒店的床上百无聊赖地用自己的平板看着本地的土产沙雕剧目——剧中旁白刚刚还介绍着一对夫妻结婚30年仍然恩恩爱爱，下一秒就是两夫妻坐在沙发上也要有意识地隔开一个半人的身位的画面，而且在一方要拿起遥控器的时候，另一方冷冷地说了一句——“不准换台。”  
老夫老妻日子还算过得去，就好像这个装修比较简约的房间一样。纯粹棕色的墙纸、两张就酒店的标准来看有些普通的床、两张软木椅子和一张玻璃茶几、离床头的距离已经超出了最佳观看距离的液晶小电视、以及拉上可以保证隐私的两层浅黄色窗帘——整体看来其实也不坏，如果考虑到入住价格和这座城市的自身情况的话。  
城市。嗯。说到城市，其实九里和自己的小伙伴们从飞机上下来之后也没有细品过这个城市到底是什么样子，在租了车之后直接就赶到了之前预订的这个旅馆来，在补完自己想要看的剧目之后美美地睡一觉，等到第二天恢复精力以后再去接手。  
至少，对联盟那边的招呼是这么打的。至于要不要抱怨为什么在历史上也算是显赫一时的慕礼市和南方海岸的中心桃地市之间连直飞航班都没有，联盟可就管不着了。  
——“九里先生，在听吗？”  
一门心思扑在本地土产剧上的九里先生自然是听不见的，因为剧中两夫妻就算离婚了也想以某些方式保持通信就让自己儿子当传声筒，然而自己儿子传话又缺斤少两的情节对于九里来说实在是太过好笑——  
然后在九里什么也没干的情况下，视频自己暂停了。  
——「九里先生！在听吗？」  
一只元气满满的伊布直接爬到了他的肚子上，伸出了自己的爪子，想要堵住九里的鼻子让他不得不做出反应来。九里这才摘掉耳机，对着左边床嘟哝了一句——“请问有事吗……”  
——“九里先生！是新的徽章设计方案哦！”  
噢，徽章。自己在来的路上是看过上一任馆主马塞利诺先生的徽章的。虽然自己吐槽过只有一个齿轮的徽章实在是太偷懒了，但是当自己的小伙伴请九里先生自己设计的时候，他犯了难。  
于是就有了这位在自己身边，穿着黑色短袖和白色九分裤，微笑着向自己展示着徽章的三视图设计稿的粉发少年。  
他是来干嘛的啊？在上飞机之前自己并不知晓，只知道他说了一句话：“胡桃博士让我来陪你哦。” 

2  
——“二、新任的道馆馆主是可以自行决定是否设计新徽章或者搬迁道馆地址的，但这需要批准；当然搬到自家产业并不是不可以，南方联盟本身就有这样的例子，不过九里先生这样的外来人，应该是没有的；”  
——顺带一提，这位就是，那位小伙伴洛托。  
这么说的洛托姆手机在一秒钟以后就被元气满满的伊布锤了一下，因为这句话所指不详，从洛托姆手机拿压感笔的姿态上来看也没有什么所指，让人不知道是在说谁；但是在房间里的所有人和宝可梦里，会设计徽章的就只有一位小伙伴了。  
名为伊利马的少年，小心翼翼地把自己的平板电脑放在床头柜上，展示起自己的设计——形似鸢尾花的，在本地出产的瓷器上画上紫色珐琅彩的徽章。将本地传统手工业的两大骄傲合二为一，不得不说，理想其实是很丰满的——如果不考虑城市自身的情况的话。  
城市。嗯，说到城市，伊利马曾经在飞机上和戴着眼罩的九里说过，自己在来之前查了关于这里的资料足足三天，而现在的伊利马，也坐在另一张床上翻开一本书，棒读道“这本书上记载，原本是一座普通的城市的慕礼市，因为在十八世纪下半叶于这座城市的周边发现了高岭土，一跃而成为高级精致瓷器的代名词”。只不过他如果真的查了三天资料，大概就不会有这种理想丰满到过了头的方案了——慕礼市，曾经是卡洛斯地区瓷器制造的名城，但是在几十年之前，这里的制瓷工业因为附近原材料的耗竭而停滞了。  
所以要怎么办呢？要从别的地方进口瓷器来完成理想吗？成本问题能不能顶住不说，瓷器可是比较容易碎的东西哦，难保来挑战道馆的人中不会出现手脚不是那么利索的人，万一就磕在地上碎了怎么办？花花草草沾到了且不说，做一个都是相当困难……  
——“哇，九里先生纠结的原来是这种问题？”  
九里先生一时不知道说什么好，遂重又回去看他的剧去了，伊利马只能另找一名有艺术细胞的小伙伴，探讨一下这种方案的可行性——  
——莱昂？莱昂！？莱昂上哪里去了？伊利马用各种姿势把玩着本来应该放着自己的图图犬的精灵球，可是就是不见踪迹；直接打开精灵球，也连什么都没有发现。  
那么凉太呢？在来路上见过莱昂吗？  
「没有……」元气满满的伊布低下了头。  
那么再回想一下自己来时的路径吧……从大东机场出来之后，一直到九里先生的租车点，在九里先生填表格租车的时候，莱昂可是一直在自己身前的，然后——  
就是在上车的时候丢下了莱昂啊！伊利马开始懊恼地扶起自己的额头来。  
「算上这次，都已经是第几次啦……」凉太在伊利马的床上小声嘟哝道。  
“你居然把自己的小伙伴给丢掉了……”刚刚看完剧的九里先生拔掉了耳机吐槽道。  
顺带一提，土产剧的结尾是准备换房住的老夫老妻发现他们想要换的房子正好又是对方住的地方，于是两方复合了。皆大欢喜，不是吗？至少看完了土产剧的九里在拔掉耳机的时候，是笑着去吐槽伊利马的。  
“总而言之，我这个人就是不靠谱呢……”  
虽然伊利马在此时此刻的这里确实这么说了，但是九里很清楚，他在飞机上听到的伊利马在吹牛的口气，就差没有直说“我已经花了一段时间完全了解了这座城市，已经没有人比我更了解这座城市的情况了！”，口气就好像自己是什么大统领一样。  
忽然越来越高涨的人声、嘈杂的电子乐和涡轮增压声音的共鸣，差点没有把房间里的所有小伙伴从床上吓到震下来。  
“卧……槽……？” 

3  
——“三、南卡洛斯地区的馆主，确证做出了犯罪行为的话，会被解职。”  
九里夏之介拉开了房间的窗帘，迎接着他的是高声播放的嘈杂的电子音乐、无人机旋翼的吵闹、此起彼伏的涡轮泄压声、人群们热烈讨论的声音。 九里和伊利马看着路中排成两列的车队，瞬间明白过来，一场玩命的街头竞速即将开始。  
“现实版的极品飞车？这真是好吵啊……”伊利马抱怨；  
“前几天看你在研究所里玩儿《极品飞车 宿敌》你倒是没有觉得吵呢。”  
“这明显和现实环境没有关系吧？限制室内发出声音是有法律明确规定的……”伊利马召来了洛托姆，开始研究起下面狂欢着的人群来，他们的故事开始逐条显示在伊利马自己的手机上，“到底什么人这么勇……”  
加斯顿·乐邦，35岁，似乎没有合法工作；座驾是一辆似乎赚尽旁人眼球的WRX STi，除了下沿完全遮罩的前大灯与拆卸掉前翼子板完全暴露其中的机械结构以外，车顶的拉力风格照明灯与横贯尾翼的浅蓝色LED也超出了以放飞自我著称的本地人的想象；  
加纳慎也，21岁，座驾是一辆大概是拿来送外卖跑腿的Fairlady Z，似乎自己还自信满满；  
迪诺·卡本内雷，26岁，玩车社群“速度猎人.net”的编辑，看来是这群疯狂的人群当中比较冷静的人；  
本杰明·热内尚，23岁，座驾是一辆绿色的Neon。这辆车好像一直都在被围观群众嘲讽着；  
查克·奥斯古德，30岁，座驾是一辆灰色的Chevelle SS……  
“嗯，挺有格调。”九里的眼神盯着那辆灰色的Chevelle，“我爱了。”  
“那辆Neon呢？”伊利马看向的则是那辆被奚落的Neon，“反正我曾经听网上的一个朋友说，如果在这种场合还开Neon来，会被人认为是笨蛋……”  
“是个憨批。”九里倒是心直口快……  
“话说回来，九里先生还真的会对现实位面的这种事情感兴趣啊……上一任馆主马塞利诺先生就是因为坐实了犯罪行为而被撤的哦。”伊利马翻起了自己的手机，“不法的高利贷、故意对多人造成人身伤害甚至致人死亡——虽然他前几天已经人间蒸发了。”  
“……有好感也就是一瞬间的事情啊。”九里辩称道，“或者我们换个说法——如果跟着他们就能找到他呢？”  
“下面没有一个人和马塞利诺先生有着除了借贷关系以外的其他关系。”伊利马继续翻看着手机，“不过倒是有人提到，他们的终点在远处的一间酒吧那里。”  
车队出发，起点处的人群瞬时散尽，方才还被紫光完全占据的街道在顷刻间变回了原来的样子。  
“……对哦，还有一件事情。”  
伊利马也从茶几上拿起了头盔，疾跑了出去。  
“找到马塞利诺先生。”

4  
在这座城市的成年人里，有多少人会在晚上10点以前睡觉？有很多民调机构调查过这一问题，答案都并不超过5%——简直是太惨了，尤其是这5%还有可能会被来自屋外的音源吵醒。  
米歇尔·萨尔托，正是在此起彼伏的涡轮呼啸声与无人机的吵闹当中被惊醒。他惊讶地看着自己下巴垫着的书页，上面已经湿透，还带有一点淡淡的红色……在这种时候还真是怕什么来什么啊。  
于是他拿起了屏幕一角已经摔破的手机，打开远程购物App，在自家楼下的便利店点了几串叫做关东煮的自己没见过的食物——从这家连锁便利店的远程购物App提供的照片中可以看出，收银柜台上也出售各种见过和没见过的食物，便利店内也有可以坐下吃饭的休息区，感觉就好像是杂货店和咖啡店的折中形态一样；这种在关都和城都流行的便利店形态，原汁原味来到了卡洛斯。  
——大概只有桌上的本子，眼前的电脑，才是真正属于我的。  
——我的故事不同于他们。我的故事是深邃的。  
这样想着的米歇尔，几乎又要沉醉在梦乡里。对于一个已经一个星期没有睡过好觉的人来说，从现在开始他任何时候都有可能睡死过去——在各种意义上。  
——“咚咚咚”  
会是谁呢？之前点过的那名为“关东煮”的食物，送上来了？  
“请问是Ketaros……这个名字还真是拗口啊，一看就知道不是真名……先生吗”  
“是的是的！”米歇尔强打起精神兴奋地一把接过了装有三串关东煮的杯子，一路小跑放到了桌子上，“烫烫烫死我了……先生，请进，请进！”  
“……我为什么要……”  
“请进，请进！”米歇尔强打起精神，将送货员拉进了自己的家；也许那位送货员之后还要给其他人送货，但是这样的事情，并不在米歇尔的考虑内。他现在唯一想到的是……  
——就算狂欢不属于我，只要我对着它说出口……这场大梦，终究也会是我的。  
“啊？”看着忽然暴言的米歇尔，送货员一头雾水，“请问，你要讲给我什么样的故事？”  
“是一个跌宕起伏的故事！”米歇尔拿着自己的本子，手舞足蹈，“天~才街头车手泰勒·摩根，在开着自己的Skyline和自己的‘伐木累’征战街头的时候，遇到了操纵从地下车界到警队内务的城市诸多大小事务的黑暗结社‘庄家帮’的阻挠，在遭到庄家帮接二连三的袭击之后被迫逃到城市之外的废弃机场中，在与郊外其他车队竞争的同时也结交了一些同样看不惯庄家帮作派的朋友们，最终在所有朋友的全力援助下，将庄家帮势力一举赶出城市的故事！……”  
“……这……”  
“怎么样？我的故事是不是已经寄宿在你的心中了呢！”米歇尔红着眼，对着售货员兴奋地大喊出声，“这是不是也成了你的梦？你的故事？你的小说？”  
——眼前我不认识的这人实在就像是个偏执狂，售货员想道。而且各种各样很卑劣的人物的形象，在这一刻忽然间完全聚合了起来，成为了我所看到的，眼前这位好像发了疯的“Ketaros”。  
那些自己并没有任何经济来源，家徒四壁的同时却又要卖弄自己不知多久之前的功绩的人们。  
那些对于同样厉害的人抱有强烈的嫉妒心，因为抱有强烈的嫉妒心就会起挑刺心，起对骂心，以至于起杀心的人。  
……  
“不，我说的是，总觉得在哪儿看过……”  
千言万语汇成一句话。  
送货员话音刚落，米歇尔就跪倒在地上，鼻子和嘴缓缓冒出血来。还没等送货员反应过来是什么情况，年久失修的门就直接被一脚踹开，在门框上留下了一点微小的裂缝。一个满脸横肉的家伙走了进来。  
——“萨尔托……先生？” 

5  
——“呜诶诶诶诶诶啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
——“你……是谁……来做什么……”  
进来的人倒也没有多言，直接做了一个手势让送货员离开这里；他在左顾右盼之后叹了一口气，随即将自己已经湿透的衣服盖到了米歇尔的头上，然后拿起一把椅子，转了180度之后倚靠在上面。  
“你向，马塞利诺先生，借了，十五万，在我这里，有，借据的，原本。我们，已经，给予，三次宽限了，你到底要——……靠……”  
椅子很令人失望地散架了，那人也很快就倒在了地上，他随着房里日光灯的忽然亮灭咒骂一声，站起身来。  
“……为什么，只有我一个？”  
忽然进犯的来者往门口看了一会儿。他的脸上难掩失望之情，在发现他家地上居然有不知道是什么时候买的古董机箱之后，忍不住踩了几脚。于是这也让来者发现了一个集满灰尘的蓝色PCB版，他蹲下身子，端详了一下。  
“……Voodoo，Banshee……都2015年了。”  
Banshee让来者对机箱忽然燃起了一点兴趣——直到他又发现了一颗Celeron3为止。  
“干……难道我，是坐时光机，而不是2CV，来到这破地方，收债的吗？”  
“开2CV来和开时光机来也没有区别了吧！？”  
至少在米歇尔眼里，这两者之间其实并没有什么不同。他也不知道自己眼高手低的习惯是在什么时候养成的——也许是在自己小时候贴上至今都没亲眼见过一次的Imaj的时候，或者是在自己的电脑里第一次在游戏里开上993 GT1，然后被它的性能佩服地五体投地的时候。虽然回忆并无不妥，但确实，不管怎么说这些都已经是十好几年前的事情了；在这十好几年间，这房子并没有人正经打扫过一番，如果现在好好从里到外大扫除的话，扫出的东西本身大概能造出一个赫拉克罗斯五口之家的豪宅——而且它们客观上还拆不掉。  
于是此后，来者直接粗暴地把脏兮兮的，还在不断哀求着的米歇尔拖进自己的2CV，也不足为奇了。米歇尔就这么被绑在简陋到了极点的后座上，被带到未知的地方去。  
“……你我，不舒服的，感觉是，一样的。”  
于是，米歇尔停止了抱怨，他只是呆坐在后座，一边嘴角冒血，一边不停地发出轻微的吟哦声。  
古董到过头的2CV，朝着未知的方向行进着。 

6  
与此同时，在乌云笼罩下无月的夜，在某条路灯损坏的大街上。  
手拿着手电筒和左轮枪的本地警队将一只巨金怪拦在了路上，它正是本地的原道馆馆主——马塞利诺先生的宝可梦；也有一些带着不是特别强的宝可梦出现在现场的警员。  
但他们完全不是巨金怪的对手。  
马塞利诺本人正好被巨金怪挡住，根本无法射中，不管密集的弹丸如何倾泻向它也没有用，钢铁之躯的巨金怪不伤丝毫。当所有警员的枪支的子弹都完全耗尽之后，就是马塞利诺和他的巨金怪的无双局面了。  
“我很赞赏你们做着没有用的努力，浪费没有用的人生的样子。”巨金怪的背后灵马塞利诺压低声调说道，“重踏。”  
巨金怪朝着路面猛力跺脚，地面开始剧烈震动，警员们再也无法维持平衡，摔到了地上。  
所属警员的一只玛力露丽冲到了巨金怪的面前，摆出了要和巨金怪决一死战的架势。  
“彗星拳。”  
马塞利诺一声令下，巨金怪和玛力露丽同时消失在了他和警员的视界中，直到两秒之后，巨金怪又出现在了警队的面前。  
属于警队的大岩蛇试探性地开始缠卷起马塞利诺的巨金怪，然而它很快就挣脱了束缚，反倒是大岩蛇整个散架，掉落下来的石块把这里的老旧雷诺4警车几乎统统砸到再启动不能，警员也被大石块砸中。  
警队一方，剩余一名警员，剩余一辆警车。那名头破血流的警员逃向了那辆更加破旧的2CV警车，跌跌撞撞地拿起对讲机呼叫道“这，这里是B3，增援，增援还没有到吗？16人里面已经有15人被嫌犯杀死了……”  
“岩，崩。”  
依旧是马塞利诺平静的命令。  
惊慌失措的警员全身瘫软，背靠着车门滑到了地上，眼看着天降的巨石块朝着自己砸下。 

7  
不管目的为何，最后伊利马还是选择了拥抱这场无数人关注的狂欢，白色的杜卡迪机车从如同自己更加熟悉的那些大城市一样繁华的街区穿越到米歇尔家所在地这样狭窄的巷子；最初忘了开电子地图的伊利马吃了很多亏，然而当他终于决定要开地图的时候，情况又变得不一样了。  
他听到了远处传来的枪声，也感觉到了脚下剧烈的震动。头盔显示器上显示，震动和枪声都是从南方传来的。  
预感到大事不妙的伊利马，调转车头，甩开了九里夏之介，前往了悲剧发生的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——慕礼市（Commune of Materito）原型是利摩日（Limoges）。英语方面的语源是最初将基督教传到了这座城市的Saint Martial，以及古高卢语的前缀"rito-"（浅滩）（它似乎是个前缀，但是Limoges最初建城时的名字Augustoritum怎么看都……）；在中文方面就是只考虑了“天赐的高岭土”这样的东西……  
> ——马塞利诺先生的名字来源为儒勒·马扎然（Jules Mazarin）。  
> ——马塞利诺先生其实出生于丰缘地区，他的原名其实是Júlio Massarino——一个葡语名字。（历史上葡萄牙人在九州开展过传教和贸易活动。肥前的平户、长崎与丰后的府内（大分县）等地是日葡“南蛮贸易”的中心。）  
> ——萨尔托先生的网名来源于假面骑士铜斗（Kamen Rider Ketaros），安上这个名字其实挺没有道理的……另外其实他的作品的剧情就是极品飞车20的剧情……（就是在这儿想不出来该写点啥好……瀑布汗）  
> ——Dodge Neon在某些地方的玩车人鄙视链上处于比JDM更低的级别。  
> ——Voodoo Banshee，1998年上市，是Voodoo王朝最后的辉煌。  
> ——Citroen 2CV，在二战之前就已经设计完成的法国“国民汽车”。2CV的设计思想是保留车辆最本质的功能，满足最基本的驾驶要求，速度不快，双缸，配置精简到极点。


	2. Chapter 2

8   
“没想到我们居然跑了15分钟啊。”   
投石路，慕礼市。   
原本无光的路被已经离开使用者的手电筒和红蓝相见的频闪灯照亮，曾经经过了一场混战的地方现在已经碾满血糊，如果没有警官证作辅助辨识，有一半人甚至完全无法得知身份；不知是谁的大岩蛇的岩石“尸块”散落在残局各处，同样沾满了也许是来自那些警员的血迹。而前来调查的警车的前轮也开始逐渐陷入到地下——因为重踏的影响，这里的地面也逐渐开始软化松动，人行道、灯柱和电线杆的基础也不再稳固。   
投石路的这一段开始被逐渐到位的警方封锁，独属于这条街的大停电已经开始，道路与电力抢修者开始缓缓入局。刚刚赶到的伊利马坐在附近楼房的楼梯上，在自己的超极本上看着封锁区域最中央的情况。   
连警车也未能幸免落石的攻击，纷纷被岩崩砸成了碎片，而且不管是被大岩蛇的尸块还是岩崩砸死的警官，都准确命中了头部或前胸，其他部位无一命中。   
如果换成自己也许会在开局还没反应过来就被瞬杀，但是从地上的弹壳判断，这些警官们居然还有时间开枪，虽然大概根本就没有用，但还是挺勇敢的……   
虽然有时候勇敢真的不能解决什么问题就是了。   
「有什么发现吗？」伊利马身边的凉太问道。   
伊利马放大了屏幕，仔细研究起自己拍到的画面来——前往东北方的车辙，掩藏在了在屏幕中的一摊血迹和碎石里。   
“我知道马塞利诺先生往哪儿跑了。”   
在伊利马的周围，令人不悦的轻微嗡嗡声忽然响起；他头也不抬一下就往自己的头上伸手，稳稳抓住了一架四翼无人机的机身。   
「辛苦了洛托！今天有大异状洛托！」无人机机翼自动回收，手机自动从机身内弹出——结果这还是用手机和青色的扑翼无人机壳体两者构成的玩意儿。屏幕上的生体助手开始微笑着播报刚才发生的情况，然而伊利马本人完全高兴不起来。   
他的正前方，是一名充满了好奇心的警察。   
“这是……什么？”警察先生看着尚未收进伊利马的背包里的无人机壳，“无人机吗？可是声音比其他的无人机要小不少啊。”   
“‘沙漠蜻蜓昆虫机’。至于具体的东西，警察先生都知道了，我也就不用说了吧。”   
“你要……用这个……”警察盯着伊利马，又看了看自己手上文件夹里的文件，说道，“看什么？”   
“和警察先生一样，罪案现场。确实有一级重罪的样子的罪案现场。”伊利马微笑着坐上摩托车，离开了这里，“不过现在已经看够了哦。Ciao~” 

9   
——香。   
这是一般市民塞维鲁第一次吃到“关东煮”这种食物时的真实感受。在便利店的休息区，吃着自己吃过的最好吃的食物——从汤汁中捞出的肉串在涂上酱料之后散发出特殊的浓香，含在嘴里之后的余味长久不散，甚至等到汤汁已经冷却到室温，塞维鲁点的三串肉串还没有吃完。直到半小时后最后一个肉丸下肚，他又心满意足地牛饮掉了整杯汤汁，拿起手机，百无聊赖地刷起本地人的论坛来。他拼命地划掉了一切和今晚的非法飙车活动有关的主题——整整划了三页划到自己手腕和手指都极度酸痛，连要扔到垃圾桶里的空杯子也快拿不动了。最后他的手指停留在了一个镇楼图看起来很正常的帖子上——在这张照片上，从楼上的窗户里探出头来，注视着路上车队的一名少年连同他的伊布都被圈了出来。帖子标题上明明白白地写着“看看我发现了谁”——   
2L: ISuckAtPokemon〔楼主〕:（——2楼以某篇已经不是新闻的新闻截图开始，截图中的标题上写着“突发：百刻大会四强赛现场，选手昏迷不醒”；下面的配图应该就是这位选手了：一位深色皮肤，粉色头发的选手倒在地上昏迷不醒，嘴角流血，他的棕色毛衣和白色九分裤全都脏得不成样子，而他的图图犬在一旁帮他把脉——总觉得是好奇怪的景象。） 

想不到这位奇人居然出现在了我们的小破城里   
3L: WolfTFK: 他好可爱   
4L: 21StreetGal: Re: WolfTFK: 老兄，十年过去你到底是怎么了   
5L: WolfTFK: Re: 21StreetGal: 你是Angie？话说你难道不这么认为吗？   
6L: NomelEnergyMan: Re: WolfTFK: 附议Wolf同志！顺便请楼主在五分钟内告诉我这个人所有的个人信息   
7L: ISuckAtPokemon〔楼主〕: Re: Nomel EnergyMan: 戳木娘，你不会上网查吗   
8L: JunichiTadokoro: Re: WolfTFK: 请继续宣扬我们的真理，坛友   
9L: MrQuinn: 我康到了！诸君，这是阿罗拉地区最大的训练家学校的网上名人堂，我在那里康到他了！（链接略）   
10L: WolfTFK: 阿罗拉是什么鬼地方？   
11L: TrueStevenArmstrong:（摆出世界地图）请在地图上指出阿罗拉地区   
12L: MrQuinn:（点到了南卡洛斯地区慕礼市）   
13L: cron402:（点到了关都地区枯叶市）   
14L: ISuckAtPokemon〔楼主〕:（点到了合众地区吹寄市）   
15L: TrueStevenArmstrong: 我〇你们🐎   
16L: JunichiTadokoro: Re: MrQuinn: 禁止原地TP   
17L: 21StreetGal: Re: MrQuinn: 太谢谢了！我进去看了一圈，情况大概是这样的：这位名叫伊利马的学生在还在那个学校的时候就相当优秀了，一路跳级毕业，后来来到卡洛斯……哦故事到这里就结束了。   
18L: NomelEnergyMan: Re: ISuckAtPokemon: 戳木娘，你不会上网查吗   
19L: DestrezaBanzai: 等等，他和艾克赛尔·彼得森拍过合照？ 

20L: NomelEnergyMan: Re: DestrezaBanzai: 被剑鱼冠军看好的训练师！？我的脑子有点转不过来了   
……   
接下来就是千篇一律的复读了。塞维鲁并不喜欢这个环节，于是最后也退出了这个主题，并且决绝地划掉了它。但是就在这时，缺位了很久的收银员却忽然着急忙慌地跑了进来——他直接从收银台的上翻隔板下滑铲过去，躲进了收银台后面，一言不发。   
正当塞维鲁还不知道到底发生了什么的时候，一只火焰裹挟着的风速狗忽然突入正门，所到之处一切都融化为无形，它不断地向外散发着热气，逼退着店内的所有人。之后，从风速狗的身后钻出一个全身穿着紫衣，戴着紫色口罩的神秘人直接穿过被烧穿的柜台，从早已被烧到融化的钱柜中拿出不多的一点奇迹般还完好的钱，一边骂骂咧咧着数落这个时代兴起的移动支付方式，一边带着风速狗离开这里。   
不过店外有什么呢……   
店外也就只是一片明灭不定而已。在看到路上密集的车辙之后，紫衣人摇了摇头，悻悻地离开了。 

10   
伊利马塞好了超极本，开足马力，向北行进。   
在这条街更北边的地方则又是一条荒凉的街道，仅有的数个路灯也明灭不定，还不时发出就算在十米以外也能听到的电流声音——看来是在立起来之后，就完全没有维护过。但是至少这里有电了，也就是说调查监控也成为了可能。   
他一直分心查看着自己的洛托姆手机全息投影，顶着冷风继续前行。直到凉太用前爪稍微敲击了几下他的背，他才反应过来，应该停下来了。   
“从刚刚看到的监控画面上来看，就是这里……”伊利马从挎包里掏出望远镜，仔细查看着某一家在这条街上复制黏贴出来的建筑的大门。大门已经被踹开；门框上有明显的裂缝，看上去还很新；门上有明显的脚印痕迹，似乎来自于一只连底都已经磨平的旧鞋。   
“洛托姆！”   
「好！洛托地出发吧！」   
伊利马又一次把自己的洛托姆手机套进沙漠蜻蜓昆虫机的壳体内，朝着复制的房屋飞去。然而刚刚进门，昆虫机拍到的场景就着实让伊利马小小地惊诧了一下——不知又是姓甚名谁的无头尸体，白色液体和血糊由下至上泼溅上了半堵墙壁，而且墙上还有什么东西反复刮擦过的痕迹。   
「哔哔哔！在这道房间里有着数道被拖行了至少三米远的血迹洛托！」装载在昆虫机上的洛托姆手机在通讯频道中惊呼道，「必须要——」   
“现在不可以。”此时伊利马的注意力已经在屏幕中的各个地点之间飞快转移了。从飙车车队刚刚驶过的高速公路区段到自己刚刚才经过的小巷，这座城市呈现给他的感觉很复杂——就算在市中心也存在着“与沿海最繁华的区段无异”和“文明和这里基本没有关系”两个泾渭分明的世界。   
但是不管是哪个世界，马塞利诺先生就好像连人带车忽然蒸发了一样，怎么都找不到。   
“洛托姆，这个死透了的人身上有没有什么奇怪的地方？”伊利马的注意力回到了洛托姆的摄像头画面，三指放大屏幕，仔细察看着无头尸体。   
「身上沾满了比较新鲜的指纹，留下指纹的时间都没有超过十分钟洛托。」   
这样的话……   
「我已经联系警方了洛托！」   
“……洛托姆君不用去联系的……”伊利马一边焦急地抓挠着头发，一边探查着洛托姆的扫描结果。在刚才的扫描中发现的信息已经解析完毕。“简直了……完全没有考虑过要减少追踪可能性而作任何处理的痕迹；另外，覆盖在这些血迹之上乱七八糟的脚印一共有四双……在之前完全不属于这里……”   
「不惧于追踪可能性的犯案……不管什么时候都应对乏术。」凉太坐在地上思考了起来，「知道自己道馆馆主当不下去，彻底陷入疯狂了？」   
“凉太想的也实在太多了……”伊利马一手收回刚刚飞回来的洛托姆无人机，一手忙乱地操控着平板电脑，却偶然间有了大发现——本地警队的无线电频道忽然吵闹地和马蜂窝一样，大家都在嚷嚷着市内某地的火灾和抢劫便利店事件……   
「又一起事件呢。现在要怎么办？」   
“先管好这件吧。” 

11   
——在伊利马到达的十分钟以前。   
——“哐！”   
这户人家……有点……寒酸呢。佩可在和自己的“同事”突入了这家门以后，看了看这家里客厅的装修——除了桌椅以外，甚至连好几十年前需要用“死亡叉子”才能连上其他什么东西的老旧电视机也没有。——这家人就没什么值钱的电器嘛。——只见一个穿着背带裤，满脸冒汗，惊恐万分的人躺在地上，他的头上还流着血。   
“……各位……有何贵干？”——事实上这句话是那人用另外一种语言说出来的，所以，佩可一行人在听到他说的话的时候，一头雾水。   
“二条先生，请说人话。”佩可一行人中，领头的人开口了。   
“啊……我……让馆长大人再宽限几天……”这位二条先生坐在椅子上不断往后蹬腿，直到椅子也被他整坏了，他一屁股坐到了地上。   
——这句话中的馆长自然指的是马塞利诺，佩可所在的催收会社的头儿，这座城市的（前）道馆馆主。在全世界内，干着催收这种灰色副业的馆主，好像也不多的样子。总之，现在佩可的生路，就在这里。   
“二条先生……”佩可清了清嗓子，作一副义正言辞状，掏出借据复印本念念有词，“你欠下我们多笔债务。”   
“哦，不，不，我，我……”二条先生支支吾吾地说道。他退到客厅角落里，双手颤抖着拿起柜子上的煤油灯，靠在墙上，双腿也开始发软。   
“这生活条件简直可以获得今年感动卡洛斯大奖，怎么一副还活在十九世纪的样子……”佩可从自己的衣服口袋里掏出了可伸缩甩棍和绑着绳子的台球，向二条先生步步紧逼。“不过我们可不是开慈善机构的。”   
二条先生颤抖的双腿再也支持不住——他拿着没点亮的煤油灯，站了起来，狂吼着向佩可冲了过去，然后被在佩可头上看戏的齿轮怪一个齿轮飞盘砸中前额，晕倒在地。   
本次催债不算成功也不算失败——不算成功是因为二条先生实在是穷困到了一定境界，不算失败是因为二条先生实实在在的学到了教训。   
——……我的生路就在这里。   
佩可向着二条先生的方向挥了挥手，齿轮怪转动全身，冲了上去。 

12   
安东·梅尼耶坐在死巷中灯光无法触及的暗角，点上了一根劣质卷烟，开始抽吸起来。他借着火光可以大略看到自己破得不成样子的裤子，烂到直接就当抹布用也没问题的T恤，小声哀叹起自己的时运来。就在这时，一个穿着紫色衣服，手拿精灵球的人出现在了他的视野里。   
“安东。”他在接近后脱下了紫色外套，开口了，“如果你真的想要靠帮上我一点忙来讨点生活，就把我这件衣服烧了吧。”   
“……啊？”在安东的眼里，面前这人脱下来的衣服其实挺好的，除了丢到地上让它变脏了以外。“烧了也不给我？”   
“神经病？我刚刚才穿这件衣服去——”   
“好吧好吧。”安东不情愿地拿出几根火柴，费劲将那件衣服点燃了，“没想到在被以前的瓷器厂解雇以后，你干上了这行呢。”   
“那厂子不也是在那一个月之后就倒闭了。”那人一边翻着手机一边说道，“我对我自己的生活状态感到满意。至少在你跟来之前是这样……”   
那人忽然两眼放光，就好像他在哪个网页上看到有什么人放话说，自己在这世界上的某个地方放了一大笔财产，让大家都去寻找一样。“今天飞车党们会聚集在汉雷街193号的克劳狄酒吧……”   
“嗯？”安东似乎并不知道这意味着什么，他的头歪斜了一下。   
“他们比我们有钱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——投石路的名称来源于投石党人，虽然其实是没什么特点的一条街。


	3. Chapter 3

13  
——“请等一下！”  
一辆吉姆尼接近伊利马的身后，停稳之后，一名穿着和服，顶着一头卷发，就差手上捧着一碗豆腐的人从驾驶座上下来，单手指天，念念有词，“我的前任曾经说过，一声不吭地就忽然离开自己的朋友的话，会给人留下很不好的印象的——伊瓜因君。”  
是九里先生。他忽然就笑嘻嘻地和他租来的车一起出现在了身后，和他肩膀上的毒藻龙一起。  
“我叫伊利马啊……”伊利马摘下耳机，挠了挠头，“请不要叫错人家名字哦。而且什么前任什么的到底……”  
“我说的是橘子群岛的前任首席训练家，可不要想到别的地方去了。”  
“好啦好啦。”伊利马的眼神仍然没有离开屏幕，“话说回来，已经找到马塞利诺先生的踪迹了哦。” 

14  
市郊外的公墓。  
这个埋葬着这座城市无数死去的人与宝可梦的地方在黯淡无光的夜里显得更加阴森可怖，每走一步仿佛都会听到这里的死去灵魂的悲鸣，每往墓地内部深入一米都感觉到周身围绕的寒气愈加冰冷刺骨，仿佛要将来者彻底吞噬。  
就在那样空无一人的墓地中，将司整理好了自己的衬衫，在与自己面前的墓碑深情相拥之后，站了起来。十字的墓碑上写的名字是“西撒”，是一只巨钳蟹的名字，这个墓碑的一半已经被浸湿，墓碑的底部留下了一束花。  
……西撒，我的朋友。  
将司在留下了花之后离开了这里。  
然而就在公墓的大门口，一位穿着黑色衬衫，戴棒球帽的人正在等着他，那人的旁边就是一只趴在地上的水箭龟。  
戴黑色帽子的男人……水箭龟……  
将司对于这样的形象再熟悉不过。  
他向前甩出了精灵球，与冲出的大嘴娃一起向着对方疾奔过去。  
“水箭龟，恶之波动。”  
对面戴着黑色帽子的男人一声响指，一束暗黑波动擦过了大嘴娃的大嘴状马尾，一阵爆炸波及了将司，他被冲击波顶着，前进了数步。  
“不好意思，你在已经了解我是TK——Tourney King的情况下，还要向我挑战吗？”自称为“TK”的男人拍了拍水箭龟的背壳，“还是用这种草包宝可梦……”  
“马纳伊。”将司一边大喘气，一边从口中硬挤出字句来，“咬碎。”  
大嘴娃转过头来，高速旋转着，直插水箭龟的头部——事实证明这并没有什么用，因为它可以自己把炮口挨过来对准大嘴娃的大马尾。  
大嘴娃的马尾来回转动，不断啃咬着水箭龟的炮口；但从水箭龟的表情来看，它似乎并没有受到什么实质性的伤害，就连汗也没有出一滴。  
“无聊……”站在水箭龟身旁的TK低声说道，“加农水炮。”  
大嘴娃被水炮轰出，径直飞向了将司的额头；将司被狠狠地砸了一下，晕倒在地。正值此处降下小雨，雨滴裹挟树叶不断掉落到他的全身，将他埋在了六尺树叶下，“TK”冒雨将将司的钱包搜出，里面有身份证、两万现金和一张MasterCard。  
“须藤……将司……原来如此。”“TK”在看到身份证上的名字以后，往被树叶掩埋的地方吐了一口唾沫，顺便又狠狠踩了几脚。“一个垃圾人和一个垃圾宝可梦，合在一起就是垃圾联组。以此为业余爱好的垃圾联组，也来阻止我的生路……为自己的无力而哀叹吧。”  
“TK”拿走现金，打起伞，陪同水箭龟一起离开了这里。他在离开之后刷起了手机，搜寻着下一个可能的目标，直到他也看到了那个在地下飙车现场和自己的伊布旁观着出场者们的，穿着黑色衣服的男孩。他的名字是伊利马，是北方联盟大会中忽然杀出的黑马选手，也是第一位因为自己晕过去而败北的选手——从讨论中“TK”大概明白了这样的信息。  
这样一个人出现在了这个小破地方了啊。看来这无聊之世又有新的趣味了呢。  
“TK”登上了自己的吉普车，离开了这里。 

15  
“他大概是死于十五分钟之前。虽然头部已经不知道去了哪里，但是携带的背包中拥有身份证明，上面印有一个人的名字——‘多纳狄恩·萨尔托’，慕礼市本地人。”  
一具无头的尸体被塞在树上，双手垂下，似乎是被非人的力量扭断脖子，扯下头颅，强塞进去。这棵树的周围划起了警戒线，无数初代Ford Transit和雪铁龙2CV警车正包围着现场，运送大批量的专业警官和秩序维护者来到这里；途中偶有一些不知天高地厚的飞车党呼啸着经过，他们的速度快到警队成员只要目测就能明白自己的老破车绝对没有办法追上他们，那么就暂且不管他们，集中精力对付尸体就好。这里的监控录像显示，最终将尸体如此处理，花了两个人和他们的宝可梦完成——穿着蓝色套头衫，指挥着一只巨金怪的训练家，以及戴着黑色的帽子，指挥着一只水箭龟的训练家。  
——“请不要贸然进入罪案现场！”维持封锁线的同志在大喊着。  
——“不，小生没有要进来的意思。”  
在封锁线外是两位真的在吃瓜的吃瓜群众——一位穿着和服，一边捧着一半瓜西果一边看着封锁线内的情况，另一位穿着黑色短袖外套的少年蹲了下来，一边和自己的伊布一起分享一半瓜西果，一边看着自己的平板电脑；他掀起了自己头盔上的挡板，替旁边这位吃瓜人做自我介绍。起初那位少年的眼神就好像沃尔金大佐在德凯利亚的医院里和斯内克重逢时一样蓄满了怒火，但是在看到了生锈的警徽之后，少年的眼神还是稍稍软化了下来，嘴角也微微露出了笑容。  
——“介绍一下，这位是由橘子群岛远道来此寻找机会的训练家，在经过联盟暴……咳咳，考核之后获取正式道馆馆主资格，来接替现馆主马塞利诺先生位置的……”  
来接替马塞利诺先生的位置？听到这句话的本地警员中间爆发出了一阵骚动。这么早就决定好替代人选了？  
——“日下部进之介先生……”  
——“是夏之介！”旁边的和服男没好气地回应道。  
——“哦，九里夏之介先生。而我，我是陪同他一道前来的，胡桃博士研究所的伊利马。”头盔人从自己的平板电脑里全息投影出了一份真实有效的委任状，“出于交接原因，我们也需要尽快找到马塞利诺先生。”  
现场的警员的表情就好像在上坟路上一样难看。  
「然后呢……」刚刚吃完瓜的伊布抬起头说。  
“它说什么？”  
“请不要在意——对了，请看看这些。”伊利马很快就调出了从手机上传来的，乱七八糟的照片，“这些照片，来自大概也许可能是和此案几乎同一时间发生的另一个罪案现场……”  
在“我的文档”的“图片”——“DCIM”文件夹内，是大批在约五分钟之前拍下来的照片。被入侵的居室、房子旁边道路的状况、靠在墙边的死者，不一而足。  
“同志，干嘛给我们看这个？”  
“还没完。”伊利马的眼神固定在那一张从半空垂直照下的车辙照相上。“从紧急停止和紧急启动留下的车辙来看，也许是Fiat Mini平台的车子吧。与此同时我又在监控里发现了这样的画面——”  
电脑上出现了一辆陶瓷白色的Abarth 500急停在路边的画面，有四个人从这辆车上心急火燎地下去，然后一脚踹进了旁边某户人家的家门。  
“请注意其中有两位——穿着蓝色套头衫，指挥着一只齿轮怪的训练家，以及戴着黑色的帽子，指挥着一只水箭龟的训练家。”伊利马指着屏幕上的某两个人说，“虽然答案还不完全确定，但是只要找到本人，到时候一切都明了了。不管是那里，还是这里的Unknown杀人事件……”  
「完了，他越来越狂得没边了。」  
“‘狂得没边’？”九里尽量靠近凉太，不让正在激情解说中的伊利马听到自己到底在说什么，“在研究所里没见他这样啊？”  
「等着瞧吧。」 

16  
——我可是花了好一番口舌才让他的注意力转移开。  
——这个完全停不下来的家伙。他是喜欢上科普了还是怎样？  
——但是也没有必要去和真正的专业人士讲这些吧？  
九里驾驶着自己的车辆跟在伊利马身后，但是Jimney已经跟不上摩托车的速度。九里只能根据声音，大概判断出他所在的方位。  
另一方面，伊利马要追踪的目标——马塞利诺先生正被困在一条小巷中，他的Abarth 500不知为何刚刚失去动力，他和车里其他人的通讯工具也受到了不同程度的影响，他们在车里手忙脚乱地不知该怎么办才好。于是他们也就没有注意到，不知在什么时候，无边的花瓣雨已经降下，一个人就在他们的面前，坐在一辆摩托车上，静静地看着他们的窘境。  
“唯一的一发EMP命中了……干得漂亮，洛托姆！”  
——你这家伙……！  
虽然马塞利诺并不知道对方是谁，但是他还是掏出系好了台球的弹力绳，走出了已经没有半点用的车子。  
“晚上好。现在我的手上已经有马塞利诺先生的很多的黑材料了……哦。”  
花瓣雨忽然被彻底吹散，眼前只余一名戴着Kabuto头盔，穿着黑色上衣，拿着一台平板电脑的男子，陪同他自己的伊布挡在前方。  
“你这家伙到底是哪根葱？”  
「我有个提议。」一只图图犬忽然如紧急索降的特战队员一样绑着蜘蛛丝出现在了伊利马面前，把他吓得不轻。  
——“喂喂！怎么忽然消失又忽然出现了啊！”  
「先别管这个了。你自报家门的时候应该随便口胡一个东方人的名字，这样就会激怒他了。」名为莱昂的图图犬平稳落地。  
东方人的名字？要怎么想出一个东方人的名字？如果仅仅是说关都人的名字的话，会把随便某个地名放在最前面当姓氏，最后以x郎来结尾……  
有了。  
“噢……哦！仅仅是我单向认识马塞利诺先生总觉得不太好，那么我也自我介绍一下吧——我是千叶寺裕太郎！晚上好，恶贯满盈的慕礼市现道馆馆主马塞利诺先生，请多指教！”伊利马虽然嘴角挂着笑容，但是他的眼神就好像过一会儿就要把马塞利诺生吞活剥了一样。  
“你不知道跟谁呜呜渣渣的……”对面的马塞利诺也是一样。他心中的怒火正在蓄积，他的手开始不受控制地颤抖，向前指去。他的两名随从从衣服里掏出折叠刀，开始缓缓前进，“真让人不爽啊！”  
“……马塞利诺先生，真的要这么做吗？”  
马塞利诺先生的王牌巨金怪在如此窄的地方是绝对施展不开的，否则他自己也要被埋葬在建筑废墟里；至于其他的宝可梦，应该并没有讨论的必要。  
以及，伊利马也特地确认了一下手机，确定这个小巷里根本就没有监控。  
胜机在我！  
伊利马从自己的包里掏出一个精灵球，朝着正上方掷出；几乎同时，马塞利诺先生也掷出了精灵球。  
——“要上了，阿须加君！”  
——“劈斩司令，一个不剩地切碎他们！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——本章标题名称来源于Smogon RarelyUsed分级。  
> ——Tourney King这个称谓来源于Tourneyfag，一些外网网友揶揄Smogon tier玩家所用的称谓。Tourneyfag这个词的出处据说大概好像可以追溯到《任天堂明星大乱斗》系列，具体的我也不太清楚……  
> ——说实话，关于须藤将司这个名字以及他的aibo，是看到活两集（指假面骑士Scissors）的时候想到的，虽然和活两集本尊一点都不像。  
> ——三次元真的存在Kabuto牌的头盔。


	4. Chapter 4

17   
——千叶寺……裕太郎……   
马塞利诺看着阻拦在自己身前的那个人。他的整个腕带都散发着诡异的光芒，粉色长发被忽然刮起的妖风吹散，周围不知有什么东西若隐若现；这样的他，开始缓慢向马塞利诺逼近。   
——已经能隐约听到远处传来的警笛声。凭本地警队那群废铜烂铁要找到这里还需要很长的时间，但是谁知道这个什么千叶寺的家伙到底要怎么样……   
——话说，你这样拗口的名字……是……关都人对吧……   
——你这样的家伙就应该……   
马塞利诺先生的两名随从拿着短刀，朝着伊利马猛扑过来；伊利马开始后退，寻找着可以制服对方的时机。  
第一个人突进的步伐实在太快，他和第二个人的联系已经彻底被切断了。伊利马顺势拨开了第一个喽啰的右手，面对在慌了神之后以更加不稳定的态势扑上来的第二名喽啰，直接闪身拍向他的手腕。  
随着一阵清脆的金属撞击声，第二名喽啰痛苦地握着手腕，靠在墙上。  
“劈斩司令，连斩！”  
宝可梦们那一侧的战斗也开始了。  
“拜托了，莱昂，交换场地！”接下来暂且交给莱昂吧，自己还要集中精力料理他的两个喽啰！  
「阿须加。」  
「了解~」  
那名仍然因为手臂的剧痛无法行动的喽啰又被按到了墙角，几乎与骨头的碎裂声传导开来的同时，身后传来了有什么东西重重地撞进了小巷边墙的声音。剩下的一名喽啰因为恐惧，已经完全无法前进一步，眼睁睁地看着面前的那名粉发恶魔逼近自己。  
他昏死在了地上。  
这下，这里就只有伊利马、莱昂、名为阿须加的长耳兔、马塞利诺和他的铁蚁与劈斩司令了。  
“马塞利诺先生……只有我们了呢。”伊利马又在自己的自己的洛托姆手机上一通操作，全息投影屏幕出现在了莱昂的面前，“洛托姆，现在请播放喷射火焰和骨棒乱打的教程……”  
“你这种时候还搞什么呢？”马塞利诺在远处指着伊利马的鼻子骂道，“铁蚁，十字剪！”  
“准备好了吗？莱昂，骨棒乱打！”  
「早就准备好了。」莱昂早就把不知道用什么东西串联起来的骨棒双截棍紧握在手上，站了起来，劈头盖脸地朝着铁蚁的脑袋打去。  
“很好，莱昂，铁蚁就交给你了！”随着劈头盖脸乱打的间隙不知为何释放出的火炎的数波热风，伊利马走上前去，朝着同样上前的劈斩司令挥了挥手，全身发出微弱的光芒的阿须加，挡住了劈斩司令的一击。  
“Mega进化！”  
全身被强烈的光芒笼罩的阿须加，他的拳脚如同雨点一样落在劈斩司令的身上，劈斩司令的眼睛被强烈的光芒影响，完全无法出手。当亮度终于恢复正常之后，劈斩司令已经趴在地上，无还手之力了。  
阿须加瞄准了马塞利诺先生的方向，把劈斩司令踢了出去。  
马塞利诺和他的劈斩司令都被嵌在了墙上。

18   
伊利马顶着小雨拿出手机，他想知道这条留下了些许战斗痕迹的小巷到底叫做什么名字。结果让他很失望——那连地图上也没有记载。   
「明天的新闻会怎么写这一次也许是最不平凡的馆主更迭呢。“慕礼市的道馆馆主马塞利诺因为杀人罪和非法经营被捕，他在与警方战斗后，力尽倒在离市中心不远的一条无名窄巷里”？」图图犬蹲在一旁问道。   
“大概会吧。”   
「话说……既然已经打倒了马塞利诺的话，你可以用回自己的原名吗？」一旁的名为莱昂的图图犬倒是反应迅速，不到一会儿，马塞利诺先生携带的精灵球和钥石手环就都被取了下来；然后，仍然不省人事的三人众全都被莱昂用不知道什么地方拉出来的绿毛虫丝给捆住了。「……伊利马。」   
“当然可以。刚刚这么称呼自己，本来也是为了激起马塞利诺先生的注意呢。”伊利马稍微打理了一下被雨淋湿的头发，然后向前来这条不知名小巷的人们伸出了手。   
——慕礼市警们，还有不知道是跟随他们还是指引他们前来的新任馆主九里夏之介先生，晚上好。   
前来的九里先生和警员们，惊讶地看着地上被包裹成了茧只露出头和手的马塞利诺，还有打伞休息中的莱昂。   
——不可思议……   
——居然这么轻易地就解决了我以前在道馆挑战的时候给我来了个一串三的马塞利诺先生……   
——伊利马君，请问这位马塞利诺，他厉害吗……   
“哪里哪里。只是在这样狭窄的地方他就无法派出自己的王牌而已；这样的话，接下来就是我们的舞台了……”   
“我们……？”某位警员问道。   
“给各位介绍一下，莱昂。就是躺在这里这位——”   
就是那只图图犬。它就躺卧在一把蓝色伞下，翻看着今天早上发行的《利穆赞邮报》。   
「呃你们说……是不是衰落的地方在新闻刊发和放送的时候，除了有不错的态度，并没有什么有价值的新闻呢。」那只名为莱昂的图图犬朝上举起了报纸。   
“……我记得一年半以前我们刚刚相遇的时候，莱昂还不这样吧……”伊利马蹲下身去，一把收起了莱昂头上的伞，“这样的语言是问谁借来的……”   
「那是我自己的事情。哦对了，这里的市警们，请问你们还要不要抓人了？」   
“对了，差点给忘了。”伊利马一拍脑袋，看了看被裹得严严实实的马塞利诺三人众说道，“这三位就拜托各位了。九里先生，走吧。”   
……走？   
伊利马君的语言忽然变得跳跃起来了呢。   
总感觉事情还没完的样子，所以要走到哪里去？酒店还是别的什么地方？什么时候能到？   
九里是在这里的人们里面最不熟悉这座城市的一个，也许没有之一；比如他连这条小巷连通的大街叫什么都不清楚，能找到这儿全凭听声辨位……   
总觉得处处透露着关乎这座城市的真实的气息。   
——你要上哪里去呢？   
九里夏之介跑回大街上，驾驶Jimney朝声音传来的大致方向追了上去。   
Jimney跟随伊利马的Ducati的一路上又要路过一片新建城区，各种设计大概很大胆前卫的大楼拔地而起，工地围墙上不知为何布满了霓虹灯。在这样的工地围墙被全世界的人们所知之后，根据网民的反应，大概可以判定这是在其他城市里都见不到的景象。   
——我们的下一个目的地在哪里？   
“汉雷街193号的克劳狄酒吧。”耳机里传来了非常清脆的声音，“那场比赛的终点哦。”   
——不是吧？喂？明明前任还……   
“九里先生，你要对自己有信心。你的毒藻龙可是能在胡桃先生的路卡利欧的全力攻击下撑过30分钟的！”耳机里的声音说道，“如果是我们两位的话，只要不上别人的车，就肯定可以活着回去的！”   
——等等！我总觉得，我们可能会在到那里之前就死了啊！   
“九里先生，还是不要多嘴比较好哦。”   
杜卡迪和Jimney循着远方贝司的轰鸣声，在大雨中不顾一切地疾驰。 

19   
一辆初代Transit独自歪歪斜斜地行驶在时间之雨中，它的司机打着哈欠，毫不在意地催着油门，想要快点到达目的地。车上没有任何形式的车载播放器，就拿出手机来上一曲《Burn It Down》，用这样自己听不懂的乐曲来提神对他来说是最好的，免得在听懂歌词之后又会心生尴尬。   
Transit继续歪斜地在雨中穿行着。   
但是就算Matt Shadows的声音再怎么有磁性，Synyster的独奏再怎么震撼，能给驾驶员打的鸡血都是有限的。Transit的行驶轨迹越来越诡异，以至于如果外人看到了还会以为是布朗运动。   
忽然泼洒到车窗上的水流溅射改变了这一切。司机被吓了一大跳，连忙在大雨中寻找自己所在道路的正确走向，与此同时，规避着从后方打来的水炮。   
等到司机完全清醒之后，才从后视镜里发现了大概的袭击者——从后视镜里看去，就好像是装着一对水炮的轻型卡车一样。   
此时又有两发水炮从炮口飞出，直逼后轮，Transit再一次失去了平衡。惊慌失措的司机拿着车内对讲机一遍又一遍地呼喊“遭到袭击，请求支援”，但是最近可用的支援就算以理论最快速度赶来都要在五分钟之后才能和自己会合。   
司机一边祈祷着自己能活着回家，一遍继续加快速度。但是基本没有任何改进的初代Transit，是绝对比不过一辆G63 AMG 6x6的。   
后面的“水炮轻卡”逐渐逼近了Transit，这时司机才看清“轻卡”后桥上的“炮台”实际上是一只扒着车身的水箭龟——但是既然两车已经处在平行位置，那么水箭龟也就没有扒车身的必要。   
它的整个身子转了过来，对准了Transit的驾驶室。   
“恶之波动。”   
暗色的波动从水箭龟背壳上的炮口中发出，Transit的车头和驾驶舱被整个打得粉碎，Transit自身在这样的打击下也开始翻倒。   
G63的司机急停下自己的车子，跑到了翻倒的Transit的后车厢，拉出一个被裹得严严实实的人。   
“龙头地鼠，帮他解开。” 

20   
“状况更新：九里先生租来的Jimney因为不明原因爆胎，撞进封闭施工中的若弗鲁瓦路一段；更加糟糕的是，他撞到了封闭路段内一辆装满了粗大的下水管的大货车。虽然人毫发无伤地从车上下来了，但是引擎已经被压坏，无法再使用。现在施工单位正在和九里先生交涉赔偿事宜，如果可以的话，请胡桃先生介入此事。胡桃先生应该是有九里先生的联系方式的。以上。伊利马。”   
一刻不停的暴雨正冲刷着这座城市，这条路上不断上涨着的积水正在吞没这座城市最后的一点骄傲，就算是速度奇快的杜卡迪，此刻也有些寸步难行了。停在路边的伊利马一开始并不知道九里的Jimney到底跑到什么地方去了，直到他听到附近的某个路口传来了不知用什么语言说出来的，连珠炮一般的吵闹声。   
他循着声音看向了身后的那个路口。路面上留下了明显的凹痕，光污染围墙被强行打开了一道不到两米的无光缺口，里面不到十米就是一辆满载下水管道的大卡车，而此时下水管道已经全部从原来的车厢里滚落了下来；而它们停下的地方……   
是一辆Jimney。   
这下麻烦大了！伊利马在伸手向莱昂要了一顶安全帽之后，径直冲进了工地——一位穿着和服的人正在大声和一群戴安全帽的疑似工地人员争辩着。   
这可不妙。以后从关都还有城都那地方来的人，想必会遭到进一步的歧视的吧……不过话说回来……那人穿的木屐，还有灰色的和服……是不是……   
伊利马在好几米开外揉了揉眼睛。   
——「你要找夏之介？话先说在前头，如果你给他灌酒的话，我很愿意毫不犹豫地当场插了你。」   
这样的声音，正好就在伊利马的左边响起。他稍稍把手伸出了雨伞挡雨区域，在碰到除了雨水以外其他的东西之前，那个声音再次响起。   
——「你是夏之介的朋友吗？……真的要碰我吗？」   
听见这句话以后，伊利马才想到要把头转到一边去，看看说话的那家伙到底是什么样子。于是他就看到了，一簇枯叶状的生物在夜雨中漂流的景象。   
是九里先生的毒藻龙。这是怎么做到的……   
——“九里先生的毒藻龙啊……那还真是碰不得呢。毕竟在三天前才第一次见到，这样的话也许刚才没有直接刺过来已经是对我很仁慈了。”伊利马耸了耸肩，“话说，九里先生怎么了？”   
「看看这个。」   
毒藻龙不知从哪里掏出了一串钉子。这一大堆布满了锈迹的钉子，歪歪扭扭，还沾了些许橡胶皮，感觉就好像是和某著名迦勒尔化石学者同一个学校毕业的好事者为了证明史前十万年就有铁器，而故意做旧埋在地里好几年再取出来的一样。   
“是吗……这里也有这么见不得人的生存方式吗……”伊利马遥望着正在用不知道什么语言和工地人员交涉中的九里先生，摇了摇头。“洛托姆！”   
「噢！请问有事吗？」在无边的大雨中，一只不知为何长出了手脚的手机忽然出现在了无法触及的距离，在半空中摇摆着。   
“洛托姆，请问五百米以内有没有任何意义上的汽修店面——”匆匆从自己的挎包里掏出了平板电脑和小型键盘的伊利马，直接把伞插在了摩托车里，自己一屁股坐到了旁边积水一厘米的地上。   
「喂，笨蛋！」毒藻龙见状喊道，「难道你是那种衣服多到120方的房子里都放不下的人吗！？」   
然而伊利马并没有理会毒藻龙，在将平板电脑放置在腿上以后就开始敲击起键盘来；不一会儿，俯瞰这条街的监控影像就出现在了平板电脑上。 

21   
“马塞利诺先生，还记得我吗？”   
“呃……你……是水箭龟……”   
“还记得的吧？”   
“水箭龟的话……你是……‘Tourney King’……？”   
“是的，马塞利诺先生。”   
“啊……”   
“我是来救你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——关于Team IARL〔Jarl〕诸位的战斗风格（草这么一说怎么觉得我自己歪到RWBY片场去了）：  
> 伊利马〔好吧，是个人〕：PMW中的学长的话……最初计划是Haytham Kenway的样子，结果写出来发现根本不像，于是抛弃了原型……  
> 阿须加〔长耳兔〕：最初的参照模板是假面骑士Agito，但是其实我自己写出来就没内味了，于是抛弃了原型……  
> 凉太〔伊布〕：……我承认自己不会写  
> 莱昂〔图图犬〕：最初的参照模板是假面骑士Ex-Aid Mighty Creator VRX，但是写出来以后发现完全不沾边了，于是抛弃了原型……


	5. Chapter 5

22   
克劳狄酒吧。  
“老板！”佩可一只手拉着被捆起来的米歇尔，一只手向着吧台后面的人挥手说。“最近急需要人手的老板，只要是人畜无害的人，都是欢迎的对吧？”   
——克劳狄酒吧，一间本地的法外之徒经常会光临的酒吧，当然这也许也是因为，其实酒吧大金主也是不法之徒。有很多自视甚高但是品味冇眼睇的飞车党打着伞在强劲的Synyster Gates的吉他独奏轰鸣声下大声交流亦或是取笑着对方的品味，他们的手上也经常会拿着酒瓶——不管是空还是不空的——偶尔也会有人拿着酒瓶大打出手，当然，直到有人开着一辆本来早应该进博物馆或者拆车厂的老古董为止。   
一辆2CV成为了自视甚高的某GT86车主和自视甚高的某TTRS车主在互相用空瓶殴打对方头部之余新的关注点。他们就快要刺入对方头部的破酒瓶都掉到了地上，两人用看着代欧奇希斯的奇怪到无法言说的眼神看着那辆车的车主——他还在后面拖了一个人。   
“请让一下。”佩可说道。“一边拖人一边撑伞是很累的。”   
两个人虽然没有听到他在说什么，但是从口型上大概分辨出来了——于是他们两人暂时让出一个人宽的空当供其通过，等到他离开以后，再次老拳相向起来。   
——“请自我介绍一下吧！”   
虽然面前是穿着厨房围裙，手上拿着一杯刚泡好的咖啡，面容看起来比较和善甚至还有些沙雕的一名中年男人，但是米歇尔的懵逼和愠怒还是全都写在了脸上。   
他就差直接喊出“放我出去”了。   
——“哎请等一下请等一下，我们做这行的其实也是不容易的，听说你也是因为还不起钱才来这里，我们就，共克时艰嘛……在这个问题上我们相信我们的立场是能达成一致的！”   
虽然这通说教并没有起到什么效果。   
——“真是没有办法呢……”   
强套上围裙，戴上帽子，就算不是这里的人，这位沙雕过了头的中年男子，也会当你是这里的一份子了，当然和奥托·伯格这样的人才不一样的是，米歇尔在这里，真就只是一个人微言轻底层小工作人员而已。   
——“对不起！”   
米歇尔在第一次打翻客人要的酒，被佩可训斥一番之后，他开始不停鞠躬。   
——“对不起……对不起对不起！……”米歇尔在踩在自己搞出来的一摊脏污上滑倒导致倒翻了客人要的咖啡之后，他开始对着那位客人不停磕头了起来。“我再给客人倒一杯吧！”   
“啊……反应也不用这样夸张吧。”被倒翻了咖啡之后的客人回应道，“重新来一杯的话请不要加糖或者冰块。我要感受它最原始的风味。”   
“我明白了！” 

23   
那位坐在吧台边上的客人穿着一件白衬衫，外面套着一件棕色毛背心，他一边轻声叹气，一边用餐巾纸清理着自己被咖啡打湿的毛衣——这当然没有什么用，但是手头既没有肥皂也没有甘油更没有双氧水，也只好在这么装模作样地处理一下之后放着不管了。比起自己的衣服，这里倒是有个很好玩的地方——不知为何自己在几分钟前就看到门外聚集着很多看起来就不太一般的车子，这预示着这里并不简单，尽管这里看起来就只是个酒吧而已。他期待着19世纪合众地区的酒吧里的常见景象——戴着大帽子、穿着毛皮衣服的猛汉借着酒劲撞进来，在一声“小〇崽子们近来可好”的亲切问候过后，随便挑个人开打。   
然而在这里并没有发生这种事，倒是有一个光头拿着酒瓶猛地坐在自己的身边，拿起空酒瓶也不像是要砸人的样子，倒是更想把酒瓶拍在桌上然后请老板再来一杯。   
——“嘿，你！喝！”   
——“别用‘你’来称呼我啦。”毛背心男忽然有些惊讶，“请用我的名字来称呼我——加纳慎也。”   
“关都人？”没想到那个醉鬼听完，居然又往外挪开一个座位的距离。“我靠，请别过来，请别过来，谢谢。”   
……啊？我怎么了？我身上有传染病吗？加纳诧异地看了那个醉鬼一眼，又点了一杯柠檬水。   
“一杯柠檬水。”   
“再来一瓶伏特加！”   
“好！看来客人应该还是不习惯原味咖啡的味道呢。”   
那个醉鬼轻蔑地瞪了加纳一眼——看来加纳也没有立场去反击柜员的鄙夷了，于是他和醉鬼互相转过头去，不理睬对方。当然就算两人不会理睬对方，他们也会以某种奇怪的方式互相连接，比如，旁人有的惊呼于“为什么你的Fairlady这么厉害”，有的则答曰“这是跑湾岸的恶魔同款吧，指不定车主哪天也死了”。   
其貌不扬的“留学生二手送货车”Fairlady，以及张牙舞爪的外观暴走化Ricer度拉满但最后只能通过拖车拉过来的WRX——焦点最终还是成功地被从不知道来干嘛的Neon上拉了回来。   
以及……   
加纳看着一张照片陷入了沉思。那是在起点线旁边，一名穿着黑色外套的粉发少年在和自己的伊布一起安静刷平板的照片。在这名少年的跟前，正好就是自己驾驶的纯黑色Fairlady 240Z——正好凭借赛道有利于自己的优势夺魁的，实际上非常不厉害的家伙。也就是，真的可以说是留学生二手送货车的那种。   
而那位少年……   
“喂……关都来的……喂……喂……”那位醉鬼声音嘶哑的的嘶吼裹挟着酒气，朝着加纳喷涌过来，“凭什么……凭……什么……”   
他倒在了大概是自己吐出来的一大堆呕吐物里。 

24   
与此同时，一段距离以外。   
——“你说你们怎么了！？”   
刚刚了解到自己可能会被以危害公共安全起诉的汽修店老板在等到警官掏出了手铐之后才明白自己到底都干了些什么事情，而且受黑心钉之害的还是这座城市的新任宝可梦道馆馆主；他一个劲地跪在地上磕头求饶，但是就算磕到头破血流，就算磕到连血液也因为混同了大量的雨水而逐渐被稀释也无法求得任何一人的回应，只听见一名穿着黑色衣服的少年在对着几位警员怒吼。   
——“……就装上了警灯无线电铁栅栏，换了个涂装，其他完全一致的初代Transit，福特也真敢卖，你们也真敢买；买了也就算了，就做了这么点改装就敢当囚车用；当囚车用也就算了，各位就算只有那几辆更糟糕的2CV划点过去护送一下也好，结果还真的敢让人家独立行动，然后现在你们告诉我，马塞利诺先生跑——”   
四下安静了数秒，只剩下嘈杂的水声仍然在鸣响。然后不知怎的，那位少年忽然又开始烦闷地抓挠起自己的头发来。   
“……我都说了些什么啊……”   
少年懊悔地一屁股坐在了地上，只余他们面前的数位警员和一位戴着头盔穿着和服的人面面相觑。   
“……马塞利诺先生和最后的目标就交给我吧。回想起来，我好像什么也没做呢……”少年最后骑上了摩托车，疾驰着离开了这里。“我不会让各位失望的。” 

25   
——“看，是梅尼耶。”   
酒吧门口，一辆实在没有办法让人放心的深绿色的，当地人称为“VSP”的小车出现在了门口，车主是安东·梅尼耶，他并不常来，因为他不喜欢这里冲天的酒气以及因为酒气也会弥漫在这里的呕吐物气味，但是他只要出现在这里，就总是能带来一点意想不到的玩意儿。梅尼耶的VSP的车门缓缓打开，这种本来不允许装有后备箱的车里，却存放着这里的很多人都不知道的美味——   
“我的天哪！”   
在座位后基本等于没有的空间里，梅尼耶还是努力塞下了几个装满了汤汁和几串神秘食物的塑料杯子，虽然数量并不多，但是也足够吸引一票人来一尝其味了。   
“安东！你每次顺过来的东西都是很奇怪的食物啊！”一个脸上纹着图样的大光头靠近了他，“能不能抢点儿稍微牛X一点的？没有什么XY，顺来两把M1919装在你自己这辆破车上也比你整天就会撸人家吃的好啊。”   
“嗯，那你说应该去哪里好呢？”梅尼耶吃了一串三个在关都式的便利店里会被叫做“天妇罗”的食物，回应道，“难道你想去离这里一公里内的农行（Credit Agricole）支行干票大的？”   
“不敢。且不说光凭我们几个够不够，光是坐这辆车，我们没等开到那里，没准就已经通缉力度拉满了……”大光头回道，“……话说这车怎么现在还没正式开除车籍？”   
“怎么现在你又怂了？”这次轮到安东的嘲讽了，“要不我们去五百米外的音像店敲一张《Nightmare》回来吧。网上的价格我已经受够了。”   
“结果你也没好多少。”大光头有样学样地拿起一杯天妇罗，然后一个下肚——   
啊噗，一点味道都没有。于是剩余的天妇罗也被扔进了雨水中；但让大光头万万没想到的是，居然还有人直接就奔着那串吃剩下的天妇罗去了。   
……他好像一条土狼犬啊。   
——“《Nightmare》？那样的话还是有点不够劲哦。”   
一个甜美的女声忽然在围观者的身后响起。   
“……你是谁啊……”安东回过头来想要询问，但是终究就连那个女孩的背影也没有发现。 

26   
加纳就站在门旁，潜于人海，藏于水底。他也跟着别人一起拿“关东煮”拿到了一杯，然后就在门前细品起来。虽然风味不足，但是还是可以吃的，并没有到必须要扔掉的程度；至于刚才那位光头的表演，因为实在没有看懂，就只好用“什么鬼”来粗略解释一番了。在他从小受到的教诲中，就包括了“浪费食物要遭天谴”这一项。   
就算这样他也没有想到，居然还会有人去冒着大雨捡起别人丢弃的吃剩的东西。   
就在那时他忽然感觉到了一股淡淡的香气。   
白梅……但是这样的感觉转瞬即逝，他只见到一位穿着机车夹克，戴着运动墨镜的女孩子轻轻推开人群，走向酒馆的大门，直到她忽然感觉到了什么，鼻子抽动了一下，然后，停在了自己的面前。   
“……是淡淡的红酒香味呢。”她说。   
——“客人！——哇啊啊啊啊！——您要的一杯红酒来了！”   
……不幸的侍者来得真是时候。   
“侍者……吗。”那女孩忽然急剧拉近了自己与加纳之间的距离，“哼。在这么脏乱差的地方工作的人真的需要这样称呼吗……”   
“我觉得需要呢，小姐。”


	6. Chapter 6

27  
一辆深蓝色的最新款敞篷Mustang瘫痪在某个小巷的巷口，车头完全凹陷，中控台上火花迸发，看起来这辆车随时都有可能爆炸。一道明显的血迹隔着让血液稀释的积水从驾驶座延伸到附近的路灯杆上，在血迹的尽头，一名穿着白色风衣的人正在吃力地扒着路灯杆。但是他也活不长了——他的身体不知为何燃起蓝火，化为尘土，彻底崩溃。  
在这个现场被当地警方发现的时候，他们对这里的状况完全摸不着头脑——这里根本就没有留下可以被称为尸体的痕迹，但是又没有迹象显示其他人来过，只有一捧沙静静地散落在地上；从附近的最新款Mustang延伸开去的血迹曾经被当做极重要的证据之一，但是基于同样的原因，线索在不久后再次断绝。  
在现场寻找线索的，也包括一架一直盘旋在警方头上，如同沙漠蜻蜓一样的无人机，而这架无人机也没有找到什么有价值的信息，直到它的操控者伊利马，忽然发现车身上写着这样的文字——“Love me and my tardis”（爱吾及TARDIS）  
好吧，看来车主还是个时间穿越题材科幻电影迷，也许如果深入调查这辆车的话，还会发现这辆车居然和不知什么东西打通了数据链——当然大概是永远无法知晓它到底打通了什么了。  
只不过这辆Mustang的某些细节令人感到有些奇怪：通过高分辨率摄像头可以大概看到排挡杆上暗示了这辆车有10档，而且仪表盘也被用一块正在冒火星的大LCD屏幕代替——在最新一代的Mustang上没有的配置。如果是本地人那么并不会拿出钱来大费周章改装这样的东西，就算不是，也没有换掉原来的仪表盘的必要。  
“奇怪……”伊利马托起了自己的下巴，一如从前自己在看着手机追踪别人的时候一样。“确实很奇怪。”  
到底是谁，会在这种地方，开着这样的车，来到这里……  
一道冷风刮过，让伊利马不禁打了个寒颤。  
——「只要不要想成什么事情都和马塞利诺先生有关就可以。」  
“嗯，凉太。想想如果真的钻进‘万物联系’的牛角尖里，反而很难收场呢……”伊利马在匆匆撇了一下这里的警员以后，离开了这里。  
「嗯……结果你打心底里还是看不起那些开着老爷车的警员们。」  
“哪里有。执法效率这种东西可是说不准的，就算开着SLS AMG，也有可能成为当地人民的笑柄。”  
「不过你刚刚可是真的把那些开着老爷车的人当成了笑柄哦。然后你就中途忽然就向他们道歉，承诺要追上马塞利诺先生……你也察觉到了，你对那些警官造成了伤害了吧？」  
自从离开了那个诡异的“案发现场”之后，这条路上仍然没有一辆车或一个人通过，只有伊利马、他的白色杜卡迪、名为凉太的伊布和忽明忽暗，还不断发出电流声的路灯。  
「查了三天情报的你应该也知道的，这里从连水里也流着高岭土的城市坠落到现在这样，并不是最近的事情；不过从被资源的诅咒选中起，他们直到今天也没有走出诅咒的解。警队只是这里的冰山一角，而你进一步灸烤、击碎、碾压了他们的心灵。不过不要太苛责他们，你知道的，他们没有选择。如果要检讨你至今为止的生活轨迹，你至今也只有在三个地方长住过——这三个地方都是地区内经济发达城市了，有哪里是像这里一样，看上去就知道这个地方没救的？在那些最底层警用车配置都是Taurus PI，或者Megane RS，或者Giulia的地方住了很久的你当然想不到，就算你眼中破烂不堪的初代Transit，也是他们的圣杯。胡桃博士曾经说过，Transit是可以拯救世界的车子。」  
想想也确实……伊利马回想了一下目前为止自己看到的景象。除了涂鸦和霓虹这种自我表达或商业表达元素以外，自己所见的绝大多数建筑，大概在几十年前建好之后，就没再修缮过一次，都好像蒙尘了两千余年一样。  
「……话说回来你还真是自我中心感爆棚的家伙呢。」  
伊利马想要争辩，却被一阵心中的声音制止。  
——不要这样。  
……诶？  
——对伊布好一点。 

28  
“诶嘿……”穿着机车夹克的女孩的鼻子抽动了几下，随后，又看向了加纳。加纳已经饮尽了最后一滴酒，他正嚼着一根口香糖，靠在酒吧的外墙上，捂着耳朵。“前辈……明明五分钟过去了，仍然散发着一股红酒味呢……”  
那位女孩一步一步靠近着加纳。她的脸已经通红，而且可以感觉到，她的全身都散发着浓烈的伏特加气息。  
喂喂……真的没问题吗……  
“诶……”女孩直接伸出左手，把加纳压制在了墙上，“前辈……是嫌Matt的嘶吼不够力吗？”  
“不，够的，就是……”此时的加纳满头大汗，不知要如何摆脱这样的状况，“请问……你只要对看起来比你大的，就要叫前辈吗……”  
——“对不起请让一下让一下——哇啊！！”  
嗯，是可怜的侍者。  
——“首先你叫什么名字？”  
当地方言浓重加上醉酒状态下的腔调，让加纳想了很久才明白对方说的到底是什么。  
“……加纳……慎也……”  
于是刚刚还围在一旁的人们瞬间作鸟兽散，只剩下了勉强才站稳的不幸的侍者。  
“加纳先生……看你的面相是外地人吧。这里的排外是出了名的，请不要见怪。”侍者颤抖着递上柠檬水，“这是你点的柠檬水。”  
“非常感谢。”  
——“看，TK也来了。”

28  
一辆G63 AMG接近了酒馆大门。  
所有人都在用不可思议的眼神看着从车上下来的人，包围着他们，如同小报记者一样问这问那。他们围上去的原因只有一个：网上流出了可信度存疑的传言——这两人中的其中一人被跨市执法，之后成功脱逃。  
传言中的脱逃者就是这里的道馆馆主，马塞利诺，搀扶着他的人有一个小有名气的绰号——“TK”。  
——“TK……是……什么？”  
“这座城市有个传说……”加纳托着下巴思考着，“一个很厉害的传说……”  
“兄弟说人话啊……”侍者米歇尔有点摸不着头脑。  
“在每天夜里，这座城市的大街小巷里，都有人拦截看起来似乎带着宝可梦的过路人，提出让他们和自己对战——那家伙的王牌可是Mega水箭龟，不好对付——在他胜出之后，就会扒走对方的钱包，强抢一些钱……”  
“大概明白了，可是为什么要叫TK？”  
“TK，就是‘Tourney King’——对战之王。”加纳又喝了一口柠檬水，“虽然从未参加过联盟正式比赛。”  
——轰！  
说时迟那时快，加纳的余光已经瞥见有不少的顾客被轰出来的盛况了。那么在这个时候，如果在场有训练家的话，也许应该……站出来……的……  
等吧。相信大势吧。  
——“都住手，我们来战斗吧，‘TK’——以这片大陆自古以来的规矩。”  
果然出现了。敢向大名鼎鼎的“TK”下战书的人俨然成为了众人的焦点——一名戴着耳机和墨镜，穿着皮夹克，浑身散发着伏特加味的女孩子忽然出现在众人面前。所有人都沸腾了起来，其中不乏下流和粗俗的叫骂声。  
是她啊！？  
——“喂，来不来嘛？既然还觉得自己是训练家的话，既然还觉得自己是‘Tourney King’所以超强的话……”  
“你以为你是谁啊，小丫头！？”“TK”轻蔑地打量着在她面前的这个女孩子。  
“还是先告诉我你的真名比较好呢！”那女孩一边向着暴雨倾盆的门外走去，一边反戴好帽子，抛出了精灵球——她的搭档是一只在尝试着用尾巴支撑自己的帕奇利兹，它的全身在瓢泼大雨中，不断地发出微弱的电流。“如果不说，我可以打倒你吧？等到打倒你以后再问可以吧？”  
“就凭你！”“TK”也派出了自己的伙伴——赫拉克罗斯。  
有趣。挤进了围观人群的加纳想道。不过，虽然有趣，但怎么都想不到想不到帕奇利兹得胜的可能性。而且站在“TK”身后的还是道馆馆主，马塞利诺……天晓得他要做什么……  
“电光石火地跑起来吧！”  
酒馆播放的音乐不知为何在中途忽然改变，伴着忽然响起的快节奏电音，帕奇利兹在夜雨中以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，向赫拉克罗斯冲去。  
“哼……赫拉克罗斯，飞弹针！”  
如同飞弹一样的刺针扫过雨水，向帕奇利兹发起了冲击。  
“打雷！”  
天空中忽然降下雷暴，将射向帕奇利兹的刺针尽数打落，赫拉克罗斯也痛苦地趴在地上，全身散发着电光，无法动弹。短暂雷暴劈坏最近两处路灯之后的黑暗，也让众人丢失了帕奇利兹的踪迹。  
这个该死的家伙……“TK”全力搜索着他的敌人，但是丝毫没有任何头绪，而他的赫拉克罗斯更加不可能知道，那只蓝白间条色的电松鼠到底去了哪里。  
“就是现在！愤怒门牙！”  
帕奇利兹忽然从半空飞下，精准咬中了赫拉克罗斯的独角。赫拉克罗斯疯狂摇摆着自己的头部，屡次将帕奇利兹重锤在地——然而并没有。帕奇利兹就是没有松口。  
“打雷！”  
“超级角击！”  
在赫拉克罗斯与帕奇利兹缠斗的地方，忽然发生了剧烈的爆炸。烟尘散落之后，众人惊讶地发现，赫拉克罗斯已经嵌入了路中央的浅坑内再起不能，而帕奇利兹还在挣扎着，试图爬出这个自己制造的浅坑。  
众人忽然又发现，一只水箭龟就在坑边等着它。  
这位小姐的帕奇利兹危险了。  
“接下来就结束吧。水炮！”  
所有人都不约而同地倒吸一口凉气——他们从来都没见过宝可梦被当场打死的情况……除了加纳以外。  
“3……2……1……biu……”  
当加纳的默默倒数结束了之后，黑色的影子忽然闯入，将水箭龟击飞了五米远，水炮自然也直击天空，化为暴雨。一个隐约可辨的影子就站在地上的大坑跟前，随后，一阵摩托车的引擎声逐渐接近。  
在摩托车头灯光照下，不速之客露出了真容——是一只Mega长耳兔！在场的人们，包括战斗的两方在内，惊愕地看着长耳兔和开着摩托车前来的人。

29  
——终于赶上了……  
伊利马连头盔也来不及摘下，匆忙熄火就与凉太一起从车上跳了下来，掏出手机，想要直接奔向对战现场。然而，他还没有踏出一步，手腕就被不知什么人抓住。回头看去，不知什么时候，自己的身边出现了一名用微妙的眼神看着自己的人。  
“前辈……我在‘惯性漂移.net’这种专门把我这样的人骗进去杀的地方了解到了很多关于你的事情哦。所以我知道你接下来要干什么，你想在对战之前先黑进酒吧电脑放起属于自己的BGM让你打得舒心打得放心，但是……不要这样。再见啦～”  
“为什么知道我在想什么……”  
话音未落，那人忽然消失了。在十米以内，只剩下了对战对方歇斯底里的吼叫——  
“这是什么鬼啊？你妈的！你这算什么？！居然用高一档的宝可梦！！就让我们在同样的起跑线开始不行吗，混账！”  
伊利马看了看那位嘶吼者。戴着黑色的帽子，穿着红黑间条的长袖衣服和黑色的短裤，还有他的那只水箭龟——“高一档的宝可梦”？就伊利马的认知来说，他无论如何都无法理解什么叫长耳兔比水箭龟高一档。  
为什么他要这么说？  
“只有垃圾不堪的训练家才用高一档宝可梦充门面吧！”  
“……请问你就是都市传说中的‘对战之王’吗？不好意思啊，听不懂你说什么呢。”伊利马拍了拍自己的衣服，伸手示意处下风的女孩后退，“——这里太危险了，请暂时退避吧。继续强撑下去，是真的会死的。”  
「对战之王啊……」莱昂打量了一下对方，「看起来更像是一般的村规战士。」  
“理论上来讲，这种只要能赢做什么都可以的家伙似乎更危险一点……”  
“喂！有没有在听我说话！？”暴跳如雷的“TK”撸起袖子，露出黑色的手环。  
“不好意思，刚刚还在想事情。‘对战之王’，有事吗？”伊利马用手将自己的头发往后梳理了一下，随后侧身举起右手，仿佛手中有一把迅捷剑一样，“要战斗的话，请快一点。”  
“给我搞掂了那个垃圾货！水箭龟，Mega进化！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——本章出现的Mustang是2018 facelift的2.3t ecoboost款  
> ——在Smogon G7 singles中，Mega水箭龟的分档为RU，Mega长耳兔的分档为OU。另外在如何看待smogon tier这样的事情上，笔者和4chan老哥是意见一致的


	7. Chapter 7

30  
无论是长耳兔还是伊利马都向前跨出一步，张开双臂，以奇怪的姿势准备着战斗。  
“我只知道一件事。无辜的人被你和TK塞进树洞里……”伊利马用低沉到极点的声音低声说道，“死法与死相皆残忍至极……得罪了……”  
长耳兔的眼神中透出一丝红光，准备好迎接对方的攻击，而对方似乎还想要再试探一会儿，他们一直站在原地，纹丝不动。  
“恶之波动！”  
他们的攻势开始了。长耳兔忽然从场地上消失，只剩伊利马一人站在对面，暗色的波动正中头盔的护目镜，在场的所有人都听到了剧烈的爆炸和不知是什么东西碎裂的声音。所有人都开始惊呼，直到烟雾散尽，被包裹在烟雾中间的人几乎不伤丝毫，仅仅只是左手和脸上多了点儿淤血而已。  
“我的车！！”现场有人惊叫道。  
“……你动手了……”伊利马从自己的挎包里掏出一张餐巾纸，仔细擦拭起自己的脸庞来——只是很不幸，餐巾纸早就因为雨水的关系湿透了。“……遭报七倍吧……”  
「你这个大神经病！」急火攻心的莱昂在一旁喊道，「不……就算是神经病也没有像你这样的！」  
“……请问你有木刀吗……”  
「如果我说没有，你会不会把我直接给踢死了！？」  
“少点恶意推定，多点信任吧。”伊利马右手微微指向自己身躯的左上方，打了一个响指；长耳兔不知何时又在自己的身前出现，开始向着水箭龟冲去。  
“水炮——”  
然而长耳兔并没有给水箭龟这么多的反应时间，它直接抓住了水箭龟的脖子，将水箭龟投掷到离自己最近的一棵树上，在场所有人都听到了一阵巨大的断裂声。  
TK的水箭龟的龟甲被打出裂口了。这超出了所有人的预料，甚至伊利马自己。  
气急败坏的TK直接从兜里掏出了甩棍，开始手舞足蹈地指挥起水箭龟来，伊利马左腕上的腕带和长耳兔的身躯也开始发出诡异的光芒。  
“加农水炮！”  
所有人都退避着突如其来的高速水流，酒吧被从窗户到后墙捅了个洞穿。在一阵剧烈的响声过后，水箭龟背靠的树木完全拔地而起，被水箭龟压制着，在墙上被彻底碾碎，水箭龟气喘吁吁地靠在墙上，无法动弹。  
长耳兔又一次消失了，只在树木原来的位置周边留下了一点残光。残光逐渐开始增多，愈加剧烈，愈加靠近水箭龟，直到长耳兔以弯腰飞踢的姿态真正出现在了水箭龟的面前。  
“……嗯？”  
长耳兔和伊利马似乎都同时感觉到了什么，他们不约而同地将头抬向了天空，长耳兔的飞踢也命中了墙体，它有意识地用力将自己弹回了路中心。0.5秒之后，一股微弱的火焰与一股沙尘如同火箭弹一样准确击中了长耳兔最后一次出现的位置。  
“嗯……”  
长耳兔以认真审视的眼神打量着两个不速之客——火伊布和龙头地鼠。就算是在雨天，到这么近的地方才显露出自己的气息，也很不一般了。  
“Tourney King……所言非虚呢……”  
“不要用这种高高在上的口气讲话！”“TK”较之刚才更加愤怒了。  
“此言差矣。”伊利马甩了甩手，带上莱昂，朝着“TK”缓缓走了过去，“现在是我被你评判着……”  
“随你怎么说了！火伊布，蓄能焰袭！水箭龟，连续使出水炮！”  
“……真的要这样吗……”  
一团微弱的火光朝着长耳兔冲去。  
长耳兔又一次消失在了原地，化为与火光螺旋交错的光迹；火焰与光迹不断在这片空间穿梭，给各处都带去了一丝光芒，直到光源本身也开始以不可思议的速度，从高空向下直坠。水箭龟的水炮如同无头苍蝇一般乱打，它已经无法捕捉到目标了。  
“火伊布！即刻脱离！龙头地鼠，岩崩！”  
笼罩着火伊布的火光脱离了白色的光迹，开始独自向下盘旋；无数巨大的岩石块从长耳兔的正上方崩落而下，以光芒行进速度的两倍速逼近着地面。忽然，这些巨石毫无预兆地被击得粉碎，长耳兔也在半空中悬停下来，背上不断喷射着闪耀的光芒。一只“长出了”一对油画风翅膀的图图犬正在拉着长耳兔的手在空中遨游，随后它也找准机会，指向了下落中的火伊布。心领神会的长耳兔乘着光芒飞踢而下，助推着火伊布冲向与它自身站在同一阵线的龙头地鼠。  
躲闪不及的龙头地鼠被打了个正着，在一阵剧烈的爆炸之后，半身被牢牢嵌入了地下。  
“……莱昂，拜托你了。”伊利马拍了拍莱昂的肩膀，“事成之后蒸煮烹炸随你的便。”  
话音刚落，龙头地鼠的周围忽然凭空出现了无数道“大门”，和刚才同样大小的岩石从无数道门中倾斜而下，掩埋住了不幸的龙头地鼠。  
“‘TK’先生，为了不再产生进一步的伤亡，可以到此为止了吗？”听到了远方警笛响声的伊利马，忽然不知从哪里拿出了微缩版的黑底红圈旗，一边挥舞一边强行镇定下来，陈述着他的提议，虽然从他用力挥舞旗子的样子上，就能看出他现在的心情到底如何。  
然而对面是刚刚痛失两将的“TK”，回复可想而知。  
“谁知道你在盘算着什么鬼！！”“TK”歇斯底里地怒吼道，“水箭龟！龙之——”  
无数的针头忽然密集扎进了水箭龟的炮口，这让水箭龟痛苦万分，不时趴到地上试图打滚——然而连这一点都做不到，只有水箭龟的低吼扩散向了远方。  
“居然被你这个完全陌生，不知道从哪来的家伙……水箭龟！龙之波动！”  
「搞——比——利——！！！」  
比这场战斗中之前所有爆炸加在一起都更加剧烈的爆炸，以水箭龟为圆心扩散开来；酒馆内部已经乱作一团，房顶也被轰出了数个大洞，看来在大破费之前，这里是不可能继续营业的了。  
——然而水箭龟身上的炮口还有三个……也就是说还是没有解除Mega进化吗……  
“真是有骨气呢……只是……”  
长耳兔下蹲，起跳，朝着水箭龟飞踢过去。  
“Ciao, Blastoise……（再见了，水箭龟……）”  
长耳兔最终出现在了水箭龟的身后，他与伊利马循着不同的方向离开战场。水箭龟仰卧在地不断挣扎，全身被水逐渐包围，最后连这一层水层也彻底炸裂，在场所有人都享受了奇特的一次性淋浴体验。  
水箭龟，再起不能。 

31  
“你……你这家伙……”  
“TK”努力举起自己手上的甩棍，对准着那个向自己逐渐逼近的不祥的黑影，踏出了第一步。  
——“你在你的水箭龟之后……站起来了……”  
他的世界发生了剧变。除了接近他的那个人以外，一切都遁入了虚无。  
——“你的心……”  
低沉嘶哑的声音忽然在“TK”的周边响起，敲击双耳，直刺心底。  
——“你的心中在呼喊着，让这里的人民原谅自己……”  
……这怎么可能。  
……我是不会摇尾乞怜的。  
……就算死了也不会的！  
然而不祥的黑影已经不存在了。在“TK”面前的，是一位怒火中烧，大步奔来，呼唤着复仇的人，以及……  
无边的黑暗中窜出了一个奇怪的影子。  
是大嘴……是马尾……是大嘴娃。  
——“世界上有那么多的城市……城市中有那么多的生路……”  
在“TK”的眼里，那人就像是一个丧尸一样，右手拿着一把闪着紫色光芒的剑，以蹒跚的步伐接近着自己。  
——“要战斗的话就请快点……”  
他已经无法感受到这世界上所有的声音，除了大嘴娃的好几张嘴里发出的沙哑的啸叫，以及那个人嘴里发出的野兽一般的低吼。  
——“……让我见识一下你的生存之道吧！”  
他站了起来，高声呼喊着，将甩棍极不寻常地举过头顶，向那个人冲了过去。  
他的甩棍飞到了十米开外，他已经感觉不到自己右手的大拇指，他的牙被磕掉了两颗，他痛苦地摔倒在地上，不住地打滚。  
那家伙周身泛起阴冷恐怖的气场，除了二人之外的虚无世界顿时彻底冰冻起来。就连自己的呼吸也变得凝重了。连自己的四肢也开始不听使唤。  
他想要逃离，但是自己的四肢总是支撑不住自己的身体，最后总是以趴倒在地告终。  
自己的耳膜也好像随时都要炸掉一样，止不住地鸣响。  
他只好转过身来后退，但不知何时，他的身后忽然多出了一堵空气墙。就在这时他感觉到，对方冰冷的剑尖已经指向了自己的鼻子。  
……不。  
……不能死……也不想死……  
……不要。不要。不要。不要……  
恐惧的感觉传遍了“TK”的全身，他现在已经完全感受不到自己的四肢，他只能靠在空气墙上，看着剑身刺下，坐以待毙。  
——……不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！……  
——于是那个惊恐的人忽然消失，周围忽然充满了青绿色的点状波涛。光源在自己的前方上空逐渐亮起，背后逐渐传来了轻柔又缓慢的脚步声。  
“嘿~这样，一点都不帅哦？”从黑暗的背后传出了似乎是故意装出来的，稚嫩的声音。  
“你是什么人？”  
来者逐渐从黑暗的那一边显出了真身——穿着红色夹克和运动短裤，罩着面罩，顶着粉色单马尾的孩子。  
“咳咳……这样的声音，也许你更熟悉一点吧？”在清了几下嗓子以后，那人的声音中的造作的部分减少了一些，声音也更像伊利马自己了。这让伊利马提起了十足的警觉，他正对着那人出现的地方，后退了一步。  
“Salut（你好），正义的……伙伴。就在刚才你要刺杀——希望我没有理解错——那个人之前，你们两个的战斗，破坏了那间酒吧吧？”  
“那是TK那个家伙做……”伊利马争辩道。  
“‘那个家伙’是有名字的，他叫做查尔斯·普伊格。”极似伊利马自己的声音隔着口罩传播了出来。“再谈谈水箭龟，其实造成如此巨大的破坏应该已经在你的预测范围以内了吧？毕竟你在之前就败给过某人的Mega水箭龟一次呢。”  
“啊，联盟大会。自从那次以后我就觉得还是做个废人算……”  
“不是那个啦！难道在那次对战以后你对于Mega水箭龟的破坏力完全没有概念吗？而且那家伙，之后可是成为了大会冠军，跻身了四天王的哦！而普伊格先生的Mega水箭龟，就算水平再不堪也是已经经过了Mega进化的程度，破坏一幢木结构建筑还是不在话下的！也·就·是·说，你终究还是在正义的伙伴和自己爽之间，选择了自己爽……”  
“这间酒馆……”  
“啊，这间酒馆。这间酒馆没有什么特别的，那只是一般人消遣的地方而已。”口罩君粗暴地打断了伊利马的争辩，“口头上说自己查了三天资料，但是不仅仅连这座城市的资源状况都不清楚张口就来，而且连这座城市市区范围内居住的人口普遍比市郊贫穷这一点都搞不清楚；也许如果有机会的话，你真的应该向九里先生承认你其实是玩了三天骑砍！”  
“是的，但是……”  
“但是你帮上忙了——表面上看来如此，虽然其实你做的事情，用一般的语言来概括一下的话，也只是借别人的暴力毁掉了市中心的一般人的某一个寄托罢了；也就是说，你觉得影响别人的命运这样的行为非常酷，非常帅，甚至非常高贵，至于那些人的命运会变成什么样，就不在你的考虑当中了！那么我用更上一层楼的暴力来将这样的想法送去地狱，想必也是可以理解的吧……”  
于是那名口罩君从腰间掏出了一张印着人脸的读卡器，慢悠悠地插卡，装着，无数诡异的大概可以归类为剑的东西从天而降。  
——“剑刃……降临。”  
口罩君拔起了离自己最近的红色玩具剑，直指伊利马，伊利马也拔起离自己最近的刀，朝着那名口罩男走去。  
——“就算我只有玩具剑，而你拿的是货真价实的杀人剑，我也可以打败你……”  
话音未落，口罩君的口罩上多出了两道相隔极近的划痕。于是口罩君扯下了口罩，微笑着向伊利马走来，地上的所有剑刃也随之消失。  
只不过……口罩君的面容……不就是自己吗……  
——“噢……”  
迎着伊利马的剑刃走来的口罩君忽然消失在了深红视界的黑洞里。  
——“对了，我应该有个名字的。本来看我们居然如此相像……但是如果我叫伊利马的话叫你的名字会显得很尴尬，叫阿拉塔的话我也只有红色外套和他像一点，如果因为我初登场的时候叫口罩君的话我觉得也不行……想不出来呢。”  
口罩君和围绕着他的深红视界的黑洞来到了伊利马面前，直接用玩具剑拍落了伊利马的锋刃，然后用脚掌顶了起来，抓住刀柄。  
——“果然和我的预想一模一样——你选中的是最高级的杀人剑之一‘连刃刀’，两把刀合并在一起砍出的伤口在它最初被铸造出来的年代是无法缝合的……”  
——什么！随便选了一把不能代表这样的思想的吧！到底是什么逻辑……  
——“不过刚刚和普伊格的战斗终究也就是宝可梦对战罢了，我的自由也到此为止。Ciao.（再见）”  
伊利马的身后忽然大门洞开，站在自己面前的“别种的自己”消失不见，伊利马随即开始自由落体。  
他忽然醒来了。

32  
简约不简单的酒店房间，米色的酒店地毯的触感甚至要好过伊布脖子上的毛毛，房间里蔓延着一股红茶的浓香，自己被一团被子裹着摔到了地上，左肩膀被磕得生疼。  
2015年10月6日，慕礼市大东机场周边的一家商务酒店内——伊利马忽然想起来，自己和九里先生在前一天晚上，确实在这里订了房间来着。  
被子里忽然有一只伊布的头伸了出来，它小小的眼睛里蕴藏着大大的疑惑，也许是因为刚刚和自己的主人一起摔下来，所以脑子还有点迷糊。随后它又在伊利马的脖子部位闻了闻，蹭了蹭脖子，就又陷入了梦乡。  
至少看起来是这样的。  
——“凉太，早上好……”伊利马揉了揉睡下的伊布的尾巴。  
——「早上好。没有什么，想聊的话题吗？」

33  
“九里夏之介。这座城市新任的道馆馆主……是吗？”  
“我是一般通过挑战者啦。我知道新任的道馆馆主还有很多事需要做，但是可以接受我的挑战吗？”  
“什么？问我是从哪里搞到的馆主先生的电话？网上到处都在传呢。连同馆主先生的那个‘小跟班’一起。”  
“诶？愿意接受吗？太谢谢了……嗯？需要我去做的事情？”  
“明白～”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——其实假想伊利马使用的武器为《天装战队护星者》天装红的天空剑，伊利马使用的武器为《浪客剑心》刀狩张的连刃刀。——但是我自己写出来就没内味了。


	8. Chapter 8

34  
——“2015年10月5日，卡洛斯旧历葡月13日。查尔斯·普伊格，通称‘TOURNEY KING’，涉嫌二级谋杀，已被逮捕；儒勒·马塞利诺，涉嫌不法放贷行为、一级谋杀以及拒捕，已被逮捕。”  
——“记录完成。”  
克劳狄酒吧的废墟外。  
伊利马绵软无力地瘫倒在了破烂不堪的酒吧门口的大路上，在场的无数人看着他的眼神，不外乎极度的诧异，或惊惧，或愤怒。  
九里夏之介正好也在诧异，惊惧，愤怒的人群当中，思绪也被人们的浪潮不断裹挟着，态度开始在中立之间不断摇摆。  
在自己的面前昏死过去的伊利马，究竟是神经病还是任侠还是社会正义战士，他的心里到底是怎么想的？  
九里回想着自己曾经看到过的，在这样的情况下，伊利马的眼神——虽然情境很有限但大概也能确定下来，那是睥睨着一个人自身心目中穷凶极恶者的眼神。至今为止自己看到他露出这样的眼神的场合，不外乎是关于马塞利诺先生和他的小伙伴的……  
在九里身前的佩可浑身抖动着，怒视着已经倒下的伊利马和不省人事的水箭龟；水箭龟的腹部还在不断地流出血来，它的四肢在不断颤抖。九里能察觉到，在佩可看向水箭龟的时候，他的眼眶已经开始湿润了。  
——佩可……你和TK……  
即使这样，九里也死死地拉着TK，不让向前。  
——你的心情我是可以理解的，佩可。  
佩可惊讶地回头看着拉着自己的九里夏之介。  
新的馆主就是这样的人吗？佩可的脸上写满了复仇未遂的愁容和遗恨，他的内心甚至闪过了一丝想把九里捶死的想法。  
——不过如果你看着那些警员你就会知道，正义和我们口头所述是不同的。你想要把自己也搭进去吗？  
数辆头顶红蓝频闪灯的警车来到了现场，有条不紊地收集着一切有价值的证据——已经被彻底毁坏的酒吧、被炸毁的汽车、昏死过去的水箭龟……  
以及，他们也没有忘记把伊利马扛到新任的馆主的身边。  
“这里大概的状况是，宝可梦战斗的余波？”扛着伊利马的警员一副烦闷的表情，朝着九里诉苦道，“我们听说了，在这家酒吧以外爆发了宝可梦对战，就连酒吧建筑也被波及了。今晚真是……麻烦也太多了吧。”  
本来九里确实想要随声附和，然后接管不省人事的伊利马，但是在刚一开口的一瞬间，自己忽然感知到了某种不祥的气氛正在逼近自己。  
此间最阴暗的角落，得到光照最少的地方，一名戴着兜帽的人和一只快龙，正在冷眼旁观着这里，然后，一言不发地离开了。  
也许这里完全缺少那人想要看到的要素，虽然在现场完全被吓傻了的TK、被再一次铐走，面色如食屎的马塞利诺，还有那么一看的价值——九里在征得警方同意且受密切监视下，完美避过了所有在现场标记下来的痕迹，来到了TK的面前。  
“你还活着啊。”  
九里夏之介，以看着智障的眼神看着TK。这部分也因为，九里眼中的，是一个目光失焦，呆滞，嘴微微张开，想要说什么，却一直如鲠在喉的，失了魂的人。  
“叔叔，你，谁啊？”  
先不说其实自己根本就没有老到叔叔那种程度……他真的被吓傻了。  
“……请各位警察同志行行好把TK也带走吧。” 

35  
第二天早上，邦客快捷酒店。  
……请问，你是……谁……要做什么……“加贺谷”又是……？  
刚刚落地带来的一阵痛感还没有过去，就有一名带着鼻子特大的面具，手上拿着奇怪的手杖，穿着灰色和服的人走着小碎步来到了自己身前。虽然他的嘴里总是说出一些“虾开正义叁士”、“酷马”之类半懂不懂的像是嗑了药才会说出来的诡异词语——或许是因为自己没听清楚——手部动作也是无法形容地丰富，但是伊利马还是一眼看出来……  
“九里先生，打扮成这幅样子是想要做什么？”  
“啊……本来想给你驱魔的，结果一看你现在很正常就……”九里先生不情愿地摘下了大鼻子猛男面具放到地上，自己坐在床上，开始抱怨起来。“算了。总之加贺谷君，在你昨天晚上睡得和死猪一样的时候……”  
等等！  
这已经是九里先生第N次叫错伊利马的名字了。而且加贺谷〔Kagaya〕和伊利马〔Ilima〕……一个音节都没对上，怎么可能会是加贺谷啊！？  
“我……不喜欢……这样。”  
“总之，奥山君……”  
……看来九里先生是一辈子都讲不对自己的名字了。……  
“……请讲。”伊利马已经对九里先生完全放弃治疗了。  
“好的，事情是这样的。关于你访问的那个本地论坛——”九里先生也从自己的行李箱里，掏出了自己的笔记本电脑来。“下面有一个主页没有链接可以去的幻之地址。”  
键入/kdf.html，与主站色调完全不同的，浅蓝色基调的站点出现在了屏幕中。令伊利马特别瞩目的一个被置顶（或曰吊起来打）的帖子——它好巧不巧正是马塞利诺先生自己发的。他在大概是自己家里的地方对着这个世界高声宣称自己一点事都没有，一切正常；这是在站内数天前的一个传言——马塞利诺先生正在被调查——的回应。虽然在1050楼就有人上传了马塞利诺先生被抓的全过程——只隔了两天而已。  
——……上传者“Riku”是谁？仍然存活着吗？  
“脸色不要跟上坟一样难看嘛。”九里先生笑着把自己的手弯成了大钳蟹的钳子状，随便动了动手指。  
这下伊利马反应过来了。但是……  
“等等……这样的网站一般来说需要特殊端口和认证才能进得去吧！九里先生到底是怎么……”  
“稍微用了用……博士的力量。”九里笑着说，“给予在他任上第一个通过馆主考核的人的出血大福利哦～”  
博……士……  
话说回来看马塞利诺先生在这个里站的等级，显然并不是只要靠发单个主题就能做到的。  
其他的主题被定点爆破了？  
“是的是的……这个主题是因为博士的力量才保存下来的。不过请你放心，博士说关键的东西已经上云了。”九里还是那样，一边摆出一套很欠揍的笑脸，一边乱动自己的手指。“应该说是研究所的私有云还是什么……我也不是太懂，以后有空的话你自己去问他咯。”  
博士……啊……  
伊利马呆望着墙上的电视机，思考了许久之后，他跑去问九里先生要电脑了。  
……我大概明白了。 

36  
这座城市安静而诡异。街边排开的车流出厂年代跨越了数十年，在十字路口中央刮起旋风的落叶许久无人问津，人们私下胡乱连接的电线比夫妻还要如胶似漆，不远处被烧毁的便利店连累了整栋楼房都成为危房，稀稀拉拉的人群目光呆滞地看着这家Lawson的遗迹，一边在嘴里喃喃着“听说里面有卖很好吃的食物啊，一遍都没吃到可惜了啊”之类，一边作愤愤不平的样子走掉。街对面低调的地下酒吧里逃出了一个拿着酒瓶，打着赤膊，红着脸的男人，他手上拿着的酒瓶属于某个名贵品牌，每瓶大约五万五千元，这样也大概可以理解，为什么背后会追出来一个因为气急败坏“脸色更加红润”，瞪着自行车追上去的男人了。  
这一切被在路边驻足观看的米歇尔看在眼里。一般来说很容易就能让人脑补出无数故事的要素，这一次却无法让他挤出一丁点的形容词。  
——……什么故事啊。……  
他两眼无神地看着自己的家。已经倾斜了十五度的，好几十年前就已经建成的房子，已经不能再住人了。  
——……我已经……  
他哀叹了一声，坐到了地上。  
——……一无所有了。……  
消沉了许久，才听到远方传来一阵放屁一样的声音。穿着破败不堪的黑色衬衫的年轻人，来到了他的面前，蹲下来，小心地指着他的膝盖。  
——……你要……做什么……  
……交出来哦……交出来哦……通通都要交出来哦……  
低沉而又抓耳的重低音挑动着他的耳朵。  
……如果不交出来的话……  
“安东！如果要做事情就快点。”在那人背后的车里，传来了不耐烦的喊声，“不要让我等太……”  
声音戛然而止，周遭陷入了初入十月绝不可能降下的低温。米歇尔面前的人打着寒战缓缓将头向后转去，只见在那车里的人已经昏死过去，看面相就好像被困在冰河中数十年一般；而在这辆车的旁边，忽然出现了一股黑影。黑影散去，只余下穿着缝有皮卡丘耳朵的套头衫，让人看不清脸孔的神秘人，微微举起手来，用动感电音腔调向这里的人们打了个招呼。  
「Salute a voi」（大家好）  
——你要怎么样啊——  
安东忍着极度的寒冷，挥拳朝着神秘兜帽男打去，然而不管打击多少次，都会被他完美地躲开，到头来，自己永远都只会打中他留下的残影。  
安东终于再也忍不住了，将自己的手伸到了怀里；然而，他就是在这时感觉到了自己的右肩的一丝冰冷的触感。  
自己的身体忽然被什么东西在一瞬间贯穿了。他捂着胸口，倒在了地上。  
“好久不见，侍者先生。”周遭忽然又出现了熟悉的红酒香味，“不……也不能算是很久吧。”  
“你是……加纳先生！”  
那团乱发、白色衬衫，就好像是自己的救星的样子。米歇尔不顾一切地扑了上去——  
“不要跟一条追着精灵球的来电汪一样扑上来，侍者先生。”加纳尽力将米歇尔阻挡在了一臂距离以外，“只是，你还不能死在这里而已。”  
……不能……死在这里……？  
“你有故事。”加纳翻看着自己的手机喃喃着，“名为‘复仇’的故事……要完成。”  
复仇。  
这个词语让米歇尔的心里咯噔了一下。  
“天才街头车手泰勒·摩根，在开着自己的Skyline和自己的/伐木累’征战街头的时候……对不起我频道搞错了，我本来应该说你现实中的复仇对象来着。不过他们都已经进了监狱，你大概是起不了什么影响的……”  
哦……？  
加纳忽然发现，米歇尔的眼里充满了火焰。 

37  
小小的酒店房间里挤满了穿着奇装异服的人，九里夏之介成为了他们的中心。这不仅仅是因为在马塞利诺被抓起来以后本地人有了新的大腿抱，也是因为大家似乎都认可了“九里先生”的强，还有富有程度——毕竟九里先生在昨晚已经承包了重修酒吧所需要的一切费用了，虽然大家都不知道他从哪儿来的这么多钱，但是……  
在这儿，谁还会追究这种问题呢？  
只有刚醒来不久的伊利马看着那些人摸不着头脑。这些人是谁？这些人到底来做什么？九里先生才来第二天就光速跟一大帮地头蛇建立关系了？  
……哈？  
……九里先生，你到底要干什么？  
然而现在所有人的焦点已经不再在伊利马的身上了。这自然能让他放轻松压力，好好思考，但是如果那些讨论的人三句不离自己的名字的话……  
只会让人更紧张啊！  
——什么什么，那个神经病叫伊利马啊？  
——虽然那个“TK”本来也是没人敢惹的狠角色，但是总感觉这位叫伊利马的小哥更可怕啊。  
——卧X，他居然跟自己的长耳兔一起把那个“TK”的水箭龟一起踢残废了，简直不敢相信……  
……  
“——等一下啦！！”  
伊利马发出了足以让三层楼每一个角落的人都听得清清楚楚的喊声，也吸引了那些地头蛇们——他们一个一个都以看着外星人的眼神看着他。然后，他们都以逃避黑死病人的速度，从这个房间里逃了出去。  
“对不起啊，宇都宫君……”九里挠了挠头，笑了笑。“他们好像认为你是‘另一种意义上’的‘神奇人物’了呢。就比如说，那种，传播黑死病的超级病人……”  
“新之助先生……”伊利马被活活气笑了，“以后能举一点正常例子吗？”  
“我会努力的……”九里先生也被逗笑了。“接下来，莱昂要不要说点什么？”  
莱昂？  
……莱昂……？  
大概是莱昂睡着的被子里面一点动静也没有。  
……  
——莱昂——！！！  
「伊，布伊，布啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」被忽然惊吓到的名为凉太的伊布，携带着一团被子足足蹦起了两米高，他被被子捂着的声音一点都不比刚刚伊利马的喊声轻上多少，「伊布布布！」（请不要这么大声啦！）  
“安静，安静。”九里先生不知从哪里掏出一根干净的鸡毛掸子开始横向扫击伊利马床上的被子来。  
“……凉太？……”伊利马对着自己的伊布揉了揉眼睛，“请问，莱昂到底跑哪儿去了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——伊利马梦境中假想世界的样子参照了《刺客信条4 黑旗》的Animus Omega载入界面。由于作者喜好问题，在之后会改成《刺客信条3》的Animus 3.0载入界面……


	9. Chapter 9

38  
新任慕礼市宝可梦道馆馆主，九里夏之介。在履新的前夕，他看到的，是一个因为纷争和憎恨而震荡着的世界。  
社交网络上已经开始疯传被破坏的酒吧的多角度拍摄图片和两方当事人的一切个人信息，一些不知从哪来的激愤的人们开始宣传起邪恶轴心论，甚至将去年发生在密阿雷大都会的一些微妙的事件拿出来宣传，曰“从前在北方清洗弱者的人，今日要来南方清洗弱者”，在这波巨大的波涛中，九里偶然间在“惯性漂移”的里站看到，密阿雷大都会的巷尾里，曾经真的存在过使用大镰刀而不是宝可梦去解决“某些犯罪问题”的人。  
他一脸震惊地看着身边正在被自己的伊布踩脸的伊利马。之前就听说他本来是阿罗拉人氏，于是夏之介忽然开始担心起阿罗拉到底会在别人的语言中成为一个什么样的地方。  
此时夏之介也听说了令人感到匪夷所思的事情——20分钟之前，阿罗拉的宝可梦学者库库伊，在枯叶市遭到了未遂袭击；当然，库库伊的炽焰咆哮虎以最优秀的摔跤手的姿态几乎完美地解决了问题——虽然说并不一定是完全解决问题，但是至少威慑是建立起来了，自己不会平白无故死在枯叶市了。但是他可是史上第一位成为石英大会冠军的外人，连他都要担心这样的事情的话……  
其实那天晚上伊利马所做的，按照他的角度来看并不是什么“恶毒”的事情。但是同样也爬上了一个忽然死亡的概率会减少很多的位置的自己的想法，是绝对代表不了别人的。  
那个被人称为“佩可”的人会怎么想？那些在前天晚上闹腾的车手们会怎么想？其他人呢？……

39  
绝望边缘的热内尚抬头望着灰色的天空，他的中控台不时传出火花的Neon缓缓行在偏僻的小路上，最后连他自己也差点从车上滚了下来，要不是安全带的防护，现在他的头颅就会被其他路过的大货车压扁了。他正好遇上了两位随处可见的老爷车车主在争论交通事故赔偿问题，在无人干预的情况下赔偿数值正在一点一滴地往下掉，直到维持在10万这个数值上下僵持了五分钟。在这段时间里暴雨早就以闪击之势倾倒而下，将二人淋到就连讲话三秒钟都要咳嗽一回。  
在热内尚的眼里，一切都被压缩进了一张冷色调调谐到了极点的照片中。他冷眼旁观着这个自己已经开始逐渐讨厌上的地方，直到自己残破的车窗内忽然一次灌进了很多雨水，才发现，昨天的WRX STI的车主，又开着新车出现在了这里。  
“你的废铜烂铁坚持到了现在啊？真是个奇迹啊！”  
一辆深红底色的，涂装如同帮派涂鸦一样夸张的Civic出现在了热内尚的身边，那自大狂又从车上下来了。雨滴使他的光头更加油光锃亮，一开口，又是那熟悉的恶臭味道——不仅在于语言，也在于他的口臭真的很严重。  
但是片刻之后，一切都忽然变得有些不一样了。  
——「先生，怎么没看到您昨天那辆撞垃圾房的车？」  
这裹挟着红酒香气的声音，来自距离更远一些的地方。热内尚记得，在昨天晚上，他也听到了那样的声音。  
一辆黑色的Giulia忽然出现在了Civic的另一边。  
——“关都来的？是你？哦你也换车了！你不开那辆留学生二手送货车了！”光头佬以鄙夷的眼神狠狠盯了一眼忽然出现的Giulia，比了个中指，钻进车里，疾驰离去。“你们不是很喜欢说什么‘风吹雨打自然之理’吗？今天我就让你见识一下真正的自然之理，垃圾就算开Veyron也是垃圾！”  
争论着赔偿价格的两位老爷车主忽然消失在热内尚的眼前，只剩下两个意气用事的人留下的烟雾。  
而在远处，光头佬从一开始就陷入了极度的恐惧：事实上只要一到雨天就无法好好驾驶的他将所有的精力都放在了正紧咬在他身后怒吼着的Giulia上，很难分心注意路况。他的Civic的四个轮子内发出了尖锐到任何人听之都会感到十足恐惧的尖啸，Civic的车身开始横向漂移，光头佬已经彻底放弃了自己的线道……为了封住那家伙。  
事实证明这是一步臭棋，Giulia在这场大暴雨中逐渐追平了和Civic的差距。光头佬的心脏开始愈发急促，他又不时抽出精力来扫视着中控台，他的视线扫过了中控台上的一个红色按键。  
他将红色按键上的盖子掀开，按了下去。  
一股强烈的推背感从椅背上袭来，一切景物都变得愈加模糊，他的Civic仿佛就要在这场暴风雨中，与周围的空气摩擦出闪电。但是就算这样也无法彻底甩掉那辆Giulia，它很快就紧追了上来，顶着Civic的车尾向前猛冲。  
从后视镜看去，他的技术准确无误。  
……不是吧。  
……那个关都佬不属于我们。  
光头佬的四肢开始发抖，Civic的方向开始失控。  
……难道，他是一名警察……？  
Giulia忽然打开红蓝间色频闪灯的一瞬间，Civic中控台上的所有设备同时崩毁、罢工、冒出火花。Civic的底盘上传来了一阵讨厌的噪音，Giulia开始逐渐远离自己，随后地上传来了一阵金属物件掉落的声音，Civic彻底失控。  
——「哎。愿他安息。」  
Giulia缓缓地停在了路边，它的车主静静地看着那辆Civic一头栽进路边一家服装店的场景，在感慨之余，也看了看地上掉下来的东西。  
——「CRV的传动轴……？」  
他好像弄清楚事情到底是怎么回事了，于是他就双手放在脑后，整个靠在座位上，冷笑起来。  
——「哎呀哎呀……」  
光头佬死了。他的半截身子已经脱离，横躺在店里；就算那些留在一片狼藉的店中的最后一批人，也被这半截尸体全都吓出去了。 

40  
——“本地市局被羞辱，一而再，再而三。”  
九里裹着睡袍站在窗前，看着窗外一片阴郁景象。他缓缓拿起酒店内的陶瓷制茶杯，品了一口来自自己故乡的茶。  
“两种骄傲混在一起的味道本来应该是妙不可言的，但是现在传来的消息让我没有办法去好好细品。”  
「你不要再说细品这个词了。」凉太坐在床上，头都不抬一下就回道。  
“不好意思请忍一忍……伊利马君！”  
“九里先生？”捧着平板电脑的伊利马把头凑了过来。  
“你认识这辆车吗？”  
在九里先生的手机上，是一辆贴上了一条龙，以及各种千奇百怪的贴纸的Civic Type-R；它的车主打开了车门，正朝着旁边的一辆车比中指。  
“Apex Glide……还是什么拙劣的模仿者……”  
“不是这辆，旁边那辆。”九里指向了Civic车主的中指最终指向的地方——那是一辆Giulia QV。  
“Giulia。关于这辆Giulia还有任何什么别的信息吗？”  
“还有几张截图，虽然不知道是哪里流出来的，但是从机位上可以判断，应该是某个监控摄像头。”九里继续在网页中翻找着，找到了一些拍得比较清楚的照片，其中有一张引起了他的特别注意。  
Giulia后车窗和后防撞杆上的红蓝间色频闪灯忽然爆闪了起来。  
“卧底警车？”九里思虑着。  
“确实有那么一个城市在公开发售之前就引进了一定数量的Giulia作为自己的高速追击单位……”伊利马回应道，“但是那是桃地市。先不说距离车型发售才过了多久，那边首批引进还不到两个月，还是小白鼠，只有30辆，自用应该勉勉强强。怎么可能会出现在这里……”  
“就这还没完，还有更玄的事情呢。玄得不要不要的。”  
“嗯？”  
九里没有说话，而是直接把手机递给了伊利马。在手机上是一则爆炸性新闻——在市内出现了一辆已经被魔改成了令人摸不着头脑的样子，而且已经全毁的野马，它的车主去向不明，最后的线索是通向一摊沙子的血迹——于是警方得出了一个看似无厘头的结论：车主已经沙化了。  
当然这还没完，在现场获得的照片中，有一张是伊利马自己的——虽然伊利马并不记得自己有过如同这张照片上呈现的一样的cos韩索罗的扮相。  
于是以这条线索入手，惯性漂移.net的人们开始了各种借题发挥和旁征博引，目标只有一个——论证那个被沙化的人其实是伊利马。  
“我靠，你成了这里的网红啊——虽然是负面意义的。不过呢，虽然大家都是迫真论证，但是总有人会当真的。问题就在于……你就在这里。一直都在这个房间里。没有出一步。”  
“那些地头蛇呢？可以……”  
“你已经成功把那些地头蛇吓走了，已经没人会给你证明了……”九里摊了摊手。  
“……有没有说是从哪里听来的！？”  
“很遗憾，一个都没有说。所以现在，基于以上证据链和传播途径中的各种添油加醋，在这座城市里，出现了新的都市传说：和警方过从甚密的宝可梦博士胡桃博士的助手伊利马，在本来的据点千里之外的慕礼市的街头，因为实在太能装逼而被TK的朋友反杀了。需要指出的是，在伊利马的背后是一家宝可梦研究所……”  
“九里先生……？可以……辟个谣吗？”  
“指望我干什么？走后门把所有的恶臭谜因一杀了之，然后让我自己再被找乐子吗？”九里耸了耸肩。“对了，虽然才刚刚履新，但是已经有人向我预约挑战了哦。”  
“诶……”  
“不用‘诶’的，你也是要去的。胡桃博士让你来陪同我，就是为了这样的时刻吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Verde的上市时间在2016年初，急吼吼地“在这时拿出来”的原因就是自己觉得和它对标（这个算么）的Maserati Quattroporte长得太挫了……而且也不想使用其他的同级车。


	10. Chapter 10

41   
——那个新来的家伙想要用钱收买我们。   
——那个新来的家伙的小跟班又把我们的朋友的宝可梦打到生活不能自理。   
——……字面意义上的。……   
佩可在某个宝可梦中心的抢救室的门外，掩面坐在浅蓝色的长椅上。作为马塞利诺一党中唯一一个没有被抓的人，就是他把“TK”的水箭龟带到这里，让各位医生抢救的。正好有空前来的工作人员捧着平板电脑来到佩可身边，询问想不想要听关于水箭龟伤情的消息——自然，不会好到哪里去。   
“不管是什么样，我都接受……”   
——……完成！……   
——……血压正在下降！……   
——……插管！快！……   
偶然间听到的从抢救室内发出的轻微的喊声使得佩可又迟疑了一下。仿佛是看到了佩可微微变化的表情，工作人员又小心将嘴凑近了佩可的耳朵，小声问道：“真的想听吗？你的朋友的水箭龟的消息？”   
“……嗯。”   
“你的朋友的水箭龟目前仍然没有脱离危险状态。不过话说回来，受到了居然能穿透龟壳的贯通伤，还能活到现在，大概也算是个奇迹吧。”脸上写满了担忧的工作人员捧着平板电脑说，“不过几乎可以肯定的是，就算能治好，水箭龟也再也不适合战斗了。”   
……再也不适合战斗了。……   
……我的朋友，“Tourney King”……   
佩可仍然清楚地记得前一天晚上那只水箭龟的惨状。   
——……骑着摩托车前来的狠角色的长耳兔将水箭龟彻底踢爆——字面意义上的踢爆，在他们的飞踢命中之后，过于巨大的力量使得水箭龟的整具身体都被洞穿，水箭龟的整具身体都被沾有点点血迹的水包裹着，最后发生了大爆炸……我们所有人的脸上都溅上了血迹。水箭龟就倒在地上，大量的血液不断地渗出，直到我颤抖着手从地上拿起了那家伙的精灵球收起了它为止。   
它差一点就死在了那里。   
至于那个杂碎……就在他不知从哪里拔出来的剑即将刺下去的时候，他忽然倒下了，然后，又一个不认识的人忽然出现在了大家的面前，只凭一己之力就让大家退下，然后把那个杂碎扛了回去……   
而那个杂碎的摩托车……就自己开回去了！！   
现在想来，那个忽然介入的另外一个人，就是这里新任的道馆馆主，九里夏之介吧……！那家伙不知怎么的很快就和很多效忠于马塞利诺先生的人搞好了关系，居然能让他们……   
至于那个杂碎……   
不可原谅……不可……   
—— 「锵锵锵锵！砰砰砰！有消息要带给佩可先生洛托！」   
这是什么东西？在宝可梦中心的过道内，忽然出现了一只如同微缩的超级凯罗斯一般在半空中飞行着的微小机器人。 

42   
——“哇，厉害！没想到我镇守道馆的第一战居然失败了啊！”  
市立体育馆。  
夏之介惊讶地看着自己被击倒的毒藻龙，然后又看着挑战者阿妮小姐的帕奇利兹——他第一次领教到帕奇利兹也可以这么厉害。  
——“阿妮小姐，我们的手上还没有按照新的样式生产的徽章。请收下这个毫无设计感的徽章，在一个月以后，可以来换新的。”  
“祝贺阿妮小姐~”一边的伊利马也开始摇旗庆祝起来。“诶话说这样的话阿妮小姐的徽章数量已经达到了四个，已经满足了桃地市道馆的挑战条件了呢。”  
“再见啦~”  
于是挑战者阿妮小姐离开了这里——本该如此的。但是在阿妮小姐走到了门口之后，她又转过身来，对着伊利马的方向，靠在墙上。  
“呃……你好？前辈！其实，新的馆主先生，拜托我做一件事哦……请多指教！”  
请多指教……？等等，话说回来，阿妮小姐就是之前在酒吧里烂醉对战的训练家……还有其他的什么情报吗？伊利马想要伸手去够自己的手机，但是自己的手机不见了！   
“九里先生，知道我的洛托姆……”  
“手机”一词还没有出口，伊利马就感到了之前在九里先生身上完全没有感觉到的，能把自己瞪死的眼神。  
“这个世界上并不只有伊利马君一个骇客，或者伊利马君这样很厉害的骇客——比如这位阿妮小姐，据我所知其实就是某位专业正好对口的道馆馆主的孩子呢。”  
然后，他不知道为什么又微笑了起来，从体育场的不知什么地方拿出一把木刀，抛了过来。   
“而且也不只有你一位就算抛开宝可梦自己上也很优秀的训练家——来和我过两招吧。”  
咦……怎么忽然……   
“九里先生……这是……”   
“没有必要隐瞒的，我稍微了解一点你的事情哦——从胡桃博士这里。”然而九里先生却也拿起一把木刀，有点笨拙但也有板有眼地摆起架势来。“就算能火力全开的时间有限，伊利马君的强大也是货真价实的，这点我还是清楚的。所以从各种意义上……”   
“各种意义上？”   
馆内的所有灯光一齐打开，伊利马清楚地看到了九里先生额头上的汗珠。   
“是啊。不管是作为道馆馆主，还是不知道要在这里住多久的普通人……”   
他正在一步步慢慢接近自己。伊利马也不敢怠慢，单手拿起木刀，盯着九里先生。   
“……还是作为自由人……”   
自由人是什么意思……？现在的人难道不都是自由人吗？不过话说回来，同样作为训练家却不用自己的宝可梦对战，总还是有点……   
“你我之间不需要遵守训练家的那一套成规吧。”   
九里以伊利马意想不到的速度，从中路直接突刺了过来，伊利马勉强反手握刀，抬起手来，接住了第一击。   
虽然速度不及自己，但还是出乎自己意料地快；不过刚刚在突刺的时候，九里先生连刀也有些拿不稳。不过，九里先生瞄准的，正好是自己没有注意到的地方……   
九里先生，故意的吗……还是，只缺一点软件条件而已……   
本能般地向前冲出三步，从左往右斩击。令伊利马大惊的是，他也看到了九里先生和他做出了几乎一模一样的动作。   
伊利马犹豫了，没有使出全力。令他没有想到的是，九里先生也并没有继续追来，而是慢慢站起来，后退几步，又一边看着伊利马，一边调整自己的执刀姿势。   
九里在稍稍调整之后，忽然双手执刀朝伊利马劈头盖脸地砍了过去，面对突然的攻击招架不及的伊利马，手忙脚乱到最后才偶尔觅得一点反击机会。   
九里向后一蹦，轻松躲过了伊利马的横向斩击。   
“那个，你要知道，伊利马君。”九里一边退后，一边开始把玩起自己手头上的剑来，“凭自己意愿选择去死的人，我想在这个世界上也没有多少吧？”   
“……那又如何？”   
“那么当地上世界没有多少正经生路的时候，地下世界就不会再是遥不可及的选项了。我相信我们的理想是殊途同归的，但是……”   
“但是？”   
“问题就出在‘殊途’上哦！如果你打不赢我的话，以后没有我的允许就请不要掺和这座城市里的事情了。交由我们自己来解决吧！”九里先生一边微笑着，一边打量着下一步的进攻方向，“正如你所说，那帮人没有选择，但是他们的出路你是解决不了的，他们总会再走回来的！反之，如果你赢了，那么就算还是想和以前那样也请便，但是我也好，桃地市那边也好，都不一定能保你——但是无论如何，我都会帮你辟谣的。只要你不投降的话。”   
“……标准怎么说？……”   
“打到对方身体一下，或者打掉对方武器就算赢了。”   
九里向左前方，伊利马向右前方，两人同时跨出一步，木刃再次相交。   
“……一言为定。”   
现在是伊利马的回合，然而就算再怎么进攻也会被九里先生在一定的距离以外化解掉，但他的木刀却越来越靠近伊利马的身躯。   
……简直没完了！   
整个翻过九里先生的身体却被他抢先一步阻挡，在跳过九里先生横扫的刀刃，想要抓住他的衣袖时又差点被反击得手……   
九里和伊利马又各自后退几步，摆出了拔刀的架势；下一击，应该就是决定胜负的一击了。   
两人都依靠着本能向前冲去。   
“咚。”   
伊利马手上的木刀，被击飞了数米远。   
体育馆的门忽然被打开，佩可带着两三个人忽然出现在馆门口，洛托姆手机也和手机壳一起飞了进来，降落到了在场观看的莱昂头上。   
“哈哈哈……九里先生真的是个很有趣的人呢……”   
“不好意思啊，我也是有维持既定生路不动摇的权利的，我也没有那么弱鸡，总之也不需要那个瞎担心的博士来派人保护啦。——虽然你也是个挺有趣的人呢。那么，我可以今天晚上就送你回去吗？”   
“好吧……”   
相顾而笑的九里和伊利马完全没有顾及一直在门边站着的佩可他们，于是他们逐渐开始用最粗俗的语言叫骂起来，直到有一只图图犬坐着喷气背包出现在了半空中，然后直接给他们一人喂了一瓶名为“变身一发”——虽然因为语言不通，他们根本看不懂瓶子上的标签——的饮料。然后，他们的身体上忽然冒出了蓝色火焰，衣服几乎全都被烧成了灰——虽然人没事。  
“佩可。伊利马君是我认可的训练家，我们刚刚立下一项约定——伊利马从今往后再也不会来到这个地方。请保证他的安全。”  
佩可他们慌了神。   
等他们反应过来的时候，体育馆里已经空无一人了。 

43   
当天晚上，大东机场。   
经受不住之前那位帕奇利兹女孩的软磨硬泡的伊利马，最终还是同意给帕奇利兹女孩又买了一张票——只要记得还钱就行。他通过手机上的记事本询问帕奇利兹女孩究竟叫什么名字，得到的回应是“阿妮”。于是他收回了手机，自己点开了Twitch，能令自己陷入无限回忆的霓虹之夜开始了。   
“嘿，伊利马前辈？”   
而她口中的那个伊利马前辈仍然懒懒地靠在椅背上，看着画面中心的Mustang止不住地烧胎。   
“我可是听说过前辈的大名的哦！在北方联盟大会上很有希望击败当届冠军，很可惜在四强赛的最后一刻败北了呀……”   
“我们还是别说大会的事情了，太难为情了。”   
“可是可是，前辈真的是超帅，又超~级~厉害的！”   
“我自己可不这么觉得哦。”伊利马头也不回地说道，“毕竟今天才刚刚被人虐过一遍。” 

44  
“伊利马君的档案……记录完成。”   
大湖路，慕礼市。   
开着刚买来的Chevy Chevelle SS 454的九里夏之介缓缓驶出了年代久远的车行车库的大门，迎接着他的是高声播放的嘈杂的电子音乐、无人机旋翼的吵闹、此起彼伏的涡轮泄压声、人群们热烈讨论的声音。   
“这样的气味……”旁边传来了一阵尚且残留着一点灰尘味的声音，“让我想到了我们那位开着WRX的老朋友呢。”   
“其实，在这一刻，我忽然有点想念伊利马君了。”九里挠了挠自己凌乱不堪的头发，叹道，“那么，你对他们怎么看？”   
“先别管他们了，你居然想念那个杂碎吗？”   
“他挺强的。”九里拿起可乐瓶，对准吸管吸了一口，“而且也没有你想的这么杂碎啦。只是，看来一遇到宝可梦的东西，他就会有点上头呢。”   
“我还是不懂。”   
“不用懂，反正在决斗中赢了他以后我们就约好，他不会再来这里搞事情。对了，‘TK’的水箭龟，没事吗？”   
“……脱离危险了。”   
“脱离危险了就好。不过总之……先享受今晚吧！”   
九里推开车门，遁入这条街上泛滥的紫色霓虹当中。   
——现在这是我的城市了。   
——这是天与地与人所能赐予现在的我的……最好的礼物。 

45   
慕礼市，圣马蒂亚尔湖畔。   
此起彼伏的涡轮呼啸，撕裂夜空的紫色霓虹。   
就算在湖中央有一艘正在全弹发射的百年前风格的大炮巨舰，它发出的声响也许也没有办法与湖对面狂欢的人群匹敌，他们的欢呼声清楚传到寂静无人的这一边的小路上，只是更加凸显了这一边的寂静而已。   
在十米内也只有一盏路灯处在正常工作的状态。   
对于在这种无人光临的地方，孤独地坐在自己的爱车上的热内尚来说，在另一边一的切都和他没有关系，或曰，他根本就不配享有那样的欢呼。   
“如果开Neon去那种地方会被认为是憨批的吧”——这是他所明白的绝大多数人的想法。   
包围着他的世界的想法。   
他的心脏开始剧痛。他忍痛踩下了油门。然而只有前轮无力地在地上摩擦，车却没有前进一毫米，就好像整辆车都被什么无形的墙给挡住了一样。本来就已经残破不堪的Neon彻底趴窝，热内尚那让Neon成为自己的棺材的想法也没能遂成。   
“不要那么快就决定自己的命运嘛。”  
他朝着声音传来的方向看去，发现了一名穿着白色衬衫和黑色的九分裤，脚蹬棕色皮鞋的少年。他拿起挂在脖子上的单反相机，留下了一片漆黑中一束紫光的，不怎么珍贵的照片。   
“这就是他们……热爱的东西吗？他们的所谓名为热爱的情感，和我所看到的情景——抢劫之前的把式也好，嫌恶也好，公然奚落也好……”加纳叹息道，“……嗯，不好意思，热内尚先生，还没发现你在旁边。话说回来，热内尚先生应该切身体验过了吧？我觉得，也许他们是醉了，但是这些情感其实真的表露出来了，而且它们之间，似乎没有什么区别呢。”  
加纳久久地凝望着狂欢着的对岸，然后从口袋里掏出精灵球，抛掷出去，一只快龙降临到了湖边。  
“虽然去了很多地方，但最想念的果然还是自己出发的地方呢——我要回去了。也许我以后不会再来这里了吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

46  
在飞机降落在卡洛斯东南海岸以外的科里孚岛的夜晚，伊利马的记忆里多出了另一个不眠的夜。只不过他并不是那样的夜晚的参与者，他只是时常能在网络上看到有网红们组团前往在大家印象中已经被废弃的地铁站探秘，然后上演一出自己吓自己的拙戏，或者是在夜晚的古流武术培训班上挥汗如雨，等到回到自己的寄宿家庭已经快要到十一点，或者背靠自己的寄宿家庭实际上也在自家楼下开五金店的优势自己捣鼓一些东西，其中大多数终究连使用的机会也没有。  
在霓虹灯下静静地腐烂掉，或者在霓虹灯外做孤独的行者——至少在自己目睹着无数人的离去之前，选择是显而易见的；而在那之后，他似乎跟变了个人似的，于是在密阿雷大都会全城的酒吧里，“流浪汉终结者”的微妙的称号和更加微妙的故事开始有了无数的变体。确实，在一年前的东北街区爆炸案之后，流浪汉也在当地市民心中的印象也一落千丈了，这还让聚集更多流浪汉的地区在各种不知道是否存在实际调查过程的民调中成为人民心目中的高危地区，也出现过这些地方的人的新签商业保险合同费用甚至外卖跑腿费等等成本都在一段时间里上涨的事件——这一切给了他拿起了本来作为自己的cosplay道具的“新月玫瑰”潜入这座城市的地下世界的理由，至少是在本能地对密阿雷大都会感到畏惧，最终还是殊途同归地踏上旅程之前。  
剩下的，则是伊利马自己怎么都想不起来的部分。正好在前往骑乘宝可梦码头的路上树立着一尊波加曼铜像，据说这是当地人们为祈求好运常来的地方。虽然不知所以然，但是伊利马还是决定尊重当地人的感觉和信仰，来到雕像面前。  
“希望忘却的救主……”  
「……早日降临于我。」  
伊利马和凉太都说出了这样不可思议的平静的话语，然后他们才发现，和旅游手册上这座雕像附近会有无数人来打卡的照骗宣传截然不同，在夜晚黄金时段的末尾，这里只剩下他们了。  
“哈哈，原来真的有人信呢。”一位胡子拉碴的大叔就站在附近的路灯下爽朗地笑了起来。  
“机场里的旅游手册诚不欺我。”伊利马一边推着摩托车，一边也烦恼着在渡船服务结束之后，骑乘宝可梦到底能不能担当运载自己的摩托车回去的大任。  
“很多地方都会生造传说。从前网络不发达，人们对于传说的宝可梦们还没有那么了解，那时，这里甚至还有这样的故事——在一年中的某一刻，这个地方会选出分别代表土地云和雷电云的两个战士；如果人们的心污浊，那么代表雷电云的战士会得胜，这里会陷入漫长的黑暗；但如果人们的心清澈，那么代表土地云的战士会得胜，这里日后会风调雨顺……现在我们才知道，扯淡。简直是扯淡。”  
“是这样呢。”伊利马苦笑着答曰。  
“话说，小哥运摩托车有困难？其实我这里除了坐骑拉普拉斯也有船的哦，直通桃地市港区的！就是贵了不少。”  
手机铃声响起——是胡桃博士发来的短信，新来的几位道馆馆主全都是想要搞搞新意思的主，实在是太有趣了，于是，胡桃博士就将伊利马自己推荐给了其中一位。毕竟，必须要有一位自由支配时间最多的技术宅至少看好他们一场对战。  
——“嗯……谢谢了。那么就坐船走吧。”

47  
第二天，桃地市，长门区。   
这是一个东方移民的后代建立的城区。如同他们自己的故乡那样，众多的羊肠小道与遍布在这差不多有一个镇一样大的区域内，与各式风格差别颇大的独栋房屋一起，组成了大片只有小车和二轮载具才能轻松通过的空间；在这里，就连消防车也只能使用轻机动车改装，以有限的空间尽量完成应该完成的事情……大概……做得到吧。   
在这样的情况下，如果说大家都要来一点艺术创想，那么在小路上涂鸦就是相当好的选择了。   
虽然很多其实都是随便涂的。   
今日，风和日丽，阳光明媚，而你，就该——送货！   
铃木伸太郎是一名送货员，每天都骑着老本田Super Cub兢兢业业地送货，虽然可能长门区内的红灯比起其他城市加起来还要多，但是他依旧无怨无悔地准时把拉面在凉到50度以下之前送到客人的手上。哦对了，和他们的关都老祖宗一样，如果拉面到了客人手上的时候没有到50度——虽然太细微的差别也感觉不出来——就可以视为对客人的不敬行为——或者至少他的老板是这么说的。   
在伸太郎至今为止的送货生涯当中，没有一例点了外送的客人是在长门区外的，于是他现在已经对这里轻车熟路了，长门区就是他的后花园——不，倒不如说，他的眼里已经只剩下了以路和路口构成的网格，以及在网格上的客户家门口。   
这次倒是不太一样，因为客户的身份很特殊——胡桃博士的宝可梦研究所。   
为什么这个地区的宝可梦博士会看上边远地带小拉面店做的拉面？他也不敢想，他也不敢问，因为上一次他问出和客户有关的问题以后，被老板劈头盖脸骂了一顿。   
于是他只能和没头苍蝇一样在独属于长门区的路网里前行。虽然研究所在区外，那里的人可能并不会太讲究温度的问题，但是自己的老板就不一样了啊！   
他就好像自己的老板化身吃豆人在后面紧追不舍一样，自己催着自己狂飙。压过花花草草、别人家的花盆、好心路人留给流浪的宝可梦的宝可梦粮，甚至连防毒面具还没有摘下来的街头艺术家在街上涂的涂鸦，他都没有一丝一毫的感触。   
被路人指指点点？作品被毁了的街头艺术家破口大骂？流浪宝可梦没东西吃都要急哭了？这跟自己有什么关系呢。只不过，长门区内除了红灯比很多地方都要多以外……   
列车道口，红灯亮起，路障放下，列车经过。在地面运行的港区轻轨的列车满载着观光客，拦住了他通往下了这单的研究所的去路。 

48   
疯帽咖啡厅，坐落于桃地市西边，长门区最东端的佩奇大街的神奇咖啡厅。说神奇就神奇在，事实上运营这家咖啡厅的人并没有给自己写过任何意义上的广告语，除了一句话——“这里是一座道馆，也是一座咖啡厅”，当然同样一句话之后又被拿去当做道馆的介绍了。   
不过每当每天早8:30开业的时候，这里的顾客仍然络绎不绝，一楼、二楼和湖岸平台上的座位经常在8:50分之前到入夜，都需要靠排队才能进去——虽然其实有一些是慕名而来的道馆挑战者。   
好不容易才排到位置的望月米留渡喝着珍珠奶茶，饶有兴致地谈论着今晚某位前卫艺术家将在这里举行的灯光秀；但是在自己对面的女性伴侣似乎对此并不感兴趣，她只是刷着手机，面如死灰。   
手机？手机上有什么？   
手机上有即将举行的灯光秀的热搜、鬼怪般的Giulia的热搜，当然还有……   
马塞利诺先生被抓而且被整得很惨的事件就排在两者之后，牢牢占据第三。   
话说回来，好像马塞利诺先生，和这里的老板的弟弟路易吉一样，都是“宝可梦道馆的馆主”——其实望月本人是并不太懂什么宝可梦的，也不知道为什么馆主被抓了会闹得这么大。   
“所以说啊，虽然我们这里的联盟比起北方人只能算是小庙，但是最初担任馆主的那些人都是在当地有些名望的人物哦！”   
名望。啊。自从出生以来至今没出过桃地市的望月大概知道一点，这里的老板马里奥先生是有名望的，也是这里最初的馆主，而在最近继承了道馆的路易吉先生，大概是因为，他是马里奥先生的弟弟，而且似乎听说“水平还不错的样子”吧。   
——“哇呼！！”绿色的救生服和水上摩托和正在全力逃脱中的霓虹鱼，朝着两边激起了一米多高的水花。   
“错不了，是路易吉先生。”她对面的女性伴侣盯着路易吉骑着他的水上摩托留下的痕迹，“他什么时候这么激动了……”   
另一方面，路易吉正在湖上，如同行在专业赛车场中，与自己的霓虹鱼一起忘我狂飙。身后挑战者的黑暗鸦穷追不舍，距离咬到自己的霓虹鱼仅仅有数厘米的距离而已……   
——我可不想让自己的宝贝霓虹鱼被做成鱼汤啊！霓虹鱼，对准黑暗鸦的头用水流尾！   
路易吉向侧边甩动水上摩托的尾部，将手指向低空飞行中的黑暗鸦，霓虹鱼忽然从水中跳起，裹挟着水流，尾部朝着目标径直击打过去！   
“黑暗鸦，出奇一击！”   
黑暗鸦收起右侧的翅膀，直到在霓虹鱼的尾巴即将碰到自己的一刹那，如同拔刀术一般奋力击出！   
霓虹鱼被这意想不到的一击打进了水中，然而黑暗鸦因为下探地太低，全身也已经突入湖内了。   
路易吉按了按自己的帽子的帽檐，在微笑过后，大喊出声。   
“霓虹鱼，潮旋！”   
几乎同时，他拿出一面旗子，朝着挑战者挥舞了几下，示意他驶出危险区域。然而就算在危险区域以外也能听到，在危机四伏的大漩涡内，传出了惨叫的声音！   
“冰冻光束！”路易吉没有放下旗子，而是继续往自己的身后挥动。   
黑暗鸦瞬间从大漩涡内弹了出来，朝着远方闪亮的屋顶飞去。在一分钟后，路易吉的手机忽然响起，他在接听一秒钟之后，听筒内就传来了无限的，直教人昏昏欲睡的和风细雨。   
——“路易吉先生，您又在和挑战者一起瞎玩了吗？”电话对面是温和的吐槽声音。   
胡桃博士！？……难道自己把挑战者的宝可梦打到了这么远的地方去了吗？等等，想到是从潮旋里打出去的，那么没准……   
“嗯……是的呢。”   
——“这样可不行啊，路易吉先生！你看，我知道你可能是什么卡牌决斗番看多了，也想要营造出一种在广阔的地域里一边机动一边战斗的畅快感觉，这样的初衷是好的，但是！但是啊，也请考虑一下拙乐湖的深度吧？最大水深可以达到十米的地方真的不太适合这么玩！”   
“啊……呃……”路易吉的额头开始冒汗。   
“而且啊，单纯的水上场地是否限死了挑战者的可能性不说，也不能指望人人都会开水上载具……”   
“好……好！我会改的！谢谢啦！谢谢您啦博士！”   
放下手机，收回霓虹鱼，路易吉先生与挑战者面面相觑。   
“……不好意思，你的黑暗鸦好像被打到博士的研究所的后院了。” 

49   
近了！胡桃博士的研究所近了！但是说起来，这片湖边森林还真是茂密啊。除了只留下了一条小道以外，能见度基本都被限制在很近的范围内呢。   
铃木伸太郎在森林的小路上收敛了之前一贯的只要速度其他一律不管的究极面条速递架势，并且打开了头灯认真探查眼前的道路，但是温度计显示面条的温度只有51度了！   
铃木陷入了两难。   
当然这样的状况也并没有持续多久，因为有一只宝可梦挟自旋稳定高爆穿甲弹之势飞到了自己眼前，然后又钉到了身边的树上。十几秒钟过后，一名戴着猫耳耳机，穿着白大褂的人以及一名戴着描绘了诡异图案的头巾的人从树丛里钻了出来。   
——“路易吉先生……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——科里孚岛（Isle of Corifo）的原型是科西嘉岛，名字来源是希腊科孚岛。（唯一的关系是，这个名字是在回味TopGear阿尔巴尼亚特辑的时候想到的……）  
> ——桃地市（Pechadelli Metropolis）事实上囊括了相当于现实世界中整个艾克斯马赛普罗旺斯大都会区（Aix-Marseille-Provence Metropolis），以及土伦市各区域。虽然PMW世界和火影世界并没有关系，但这个城市的名字其实取自桃地再不斩（CV：石冢运升：同时也是已故的原大木博士声优）。  
> ——本田超级幼兽系列机车历史销量已经过亿，在很长一段时间内都是日本外卖小哥的首选。  
> ——望月米留渡的名字其实来源于verde（绿），虽然其实是西语……在设定了很久之后才注意到这一点（囧），然而已经不打算改名字了。  
> ——长门区的名称来源于（至今没有被任何一作宝可梦当过原型地区的）日本古令制国长门国（江户时代归属长州藩）。也有一部分治安状况糟糕的马赛北方街区的元素。  
> ——港区的原型是马赛旧港区，马赛最早的源起。旧港地区是整个马赛的重点和精华所在地。  
> ——疯帽咖啡厅（Cafe Crazy Cap）的名字来源于《超级马里奥 奥德赛》的连锁店CrazyCap。CrazyCap在奥德赛世界的每一国分两部分，金色门面部分使用世界通用金币，紫色门面部分使用本地独有钱币。


	12. Chapter 12

50  
——“是胡桃博士之前提到的路易吉·奥塔维亚诺先生吗？真的可以吗？”  
伊利马就站在疯帽咖啡厅顶层一般人无法进入的区域，站在自己的笔记本电脑身前，右手食指微微抬起，仍然举棋不定。他还能想起，馆主路易吉先生在早晨亲自开着摩托艇来找他的瞬间。那时他就在森林里，捕捉着研究所的三位后院明星皮卡丘——艾露、克劳德和吉米嬉戏的场景。  
他们不会停下来，自己去适应伊利马疲惫不堪的双眼，就算他喊出来的话他们完全能听懂，也无济于事。但幸好在最后，名为克劳德的闪光皮卡丘最后决定不和其他两只皮卡丘玩，他开始对伊利马的头发感兴趣了。  
……这家伙真是！！但同时也感觉到脑洞大开的伊利马，在画纸上把克劳德“倒悬”过来了。  
也就是在这时，路易吉先生穿着救生衣，开着水上摩托，摇着项链上的小瓶子，来到了这里。  
“唷，伊利马同学！今天也在画画吗？”  
然而伊利马并没有回应——他在忙于解决克劳德的问题，使用了各种手段都没有办法把他从自己的头上赶下来。  
要是莱昂在这里就好了……  
吉米和艾露继续在互怼，克劳德仍然骑在伊利马的头上文明观看两只皮卡丘打架，凉太仍然趴在地上，如同麻秆一样的路易吉仍然遮着本来要射向伊利马和他的画板的一点阳光。  
——“路易吉……先生！”直到这时伊利马才发现，他把某个人晾在身边已经许久，“真是……抱歉！”  
——“啊……没什么……只是听说你会玩很大才来……”  
玩很大是什么意思？很会玩吗？而且是谁说的啊，路易吉先生？  
“九里夏之介先生。”路易吉直言道。  
啊，这句话。这句话的威力就好像湖上有一艘战列舰把所有的炮都瞄准了研究所，然后全弹发射一样。就连还在互怼的艾露和吉米，此刻也停了下来，呆望着路易吉先生，就好像他其实是业务不精的百变怪变的一样。  
之后，方圆二十米都陷入了彻底沉默。  
“嗯……待会儿有一场道馆战，伊利马同学可以去……‘助拳’吗？”  
——助拳？这说法也算是神奇！要参加道馆战的也不是我啊……不过确实，听说这还是刚刚继承了馆主资格的路易吉先生，第一次迎接挑战者的挑战啊！所以为了纪念第一次是不是还要……  
伊利马想到了一种可能性，然后，他如同吃到了什么虫子的什么排泄物一样，脸色铁青，全身颤抖。  
路易吉先生，你该不会是要邀请挑战者一起开水上摩托吧！？  
“Bingo！！”路易吉开始夸张地手舞足蹈起来，“值得纪念的第一次当然就要来点大的吧！”  
……怎么看都觉得还是路易吉先生更会玩啊。  
总之伊利马已经站在咖啡厅的顶层，看着正在湖面上等待的路易吉先生和挑战者，调整了一下自己的头戴式耳机的话筒，抹了抹自己额头上滴下的汗。  
AI控制的10架无人机，在安全距离以外监视状况；此外还有实装四旋翼模块的洛托姆，以及自己，还有在外围机动的救生人员作为本次挑战的永续监督者。当然，虽然理论上是裁判，但事实上，怎么看都觉得路易吉先生是让自己来活跃气氛的……  
不，不是自己。而是自己的手即将去选择的音乐，还有即将在大厅内开始放送的多角度直播。  
不过倒也好呢，我也想看看路易吉先生玩得很开的样子。  
——“开始。”  
路易吉先生和挑战者，两人的水上摩托如同从人间大炮里被发射出去一样往前劈开湖水狂飙；咖啡馆内的音箱和自己的耳机内，电吉他伴随着沉重鼓点的轰鸣响起。  
——如同一直捏紧着的拳头忽然张开一样，这一刻，我不自觉地挺直了身体。

51  
都营电铁，桃地市。  
在都营电铁系统奔驰的列车，都是经过些许现代化改造，但骨架还是属于数十年前的旧型列车，它们就在建成年份差不太多的高架铁道上爬行着。在电车的窗户上，可以看到只要在高架路上就更容易看到的，写字楼中的人辛勤工作的场景。  
不得不说其实这一幕虽然平凡但也算是为数不少的人的理想，但是在这一列车内有两个人除外——  
一个人津津有味地插着耳机，看着手机直播，拙乐湖上的无数无人机追拍着两个骑水上摩托者的疯狂竞速，以及和他们结伴而行的宝可梦——还是说，他们其实在对战？并没有见识过这样的宝可梦对战方式的路人甲瞪大了眼睛；  
在他身边是一名完美路人乙，穿着黑色套头衫，一言不发靠在窗上，冷眼观看缓缓路过钢铁森林，眼神就好像这一切都和自己没有关系；直到歌声从邻座人的耳机里泄露了出来，他才开始时不时朝着邻座看去。  
“不好意思啊，虽然没搞懂这到底馆主先生在搞什么飞机，但是比起GK愚连队大闹Inside XBOX Direct来，我还是喜欢道馆Direct的气氛。”看来旁边的路人甲也注意到了他的动向，“一起看吗？”  
完美路人乙并没有什么兴趣，他示意路人甲给自己稍稍让出一条路，离开这个座位。  
路人甲很快就发现了路人乙别在腰间的精灵球——好吧，原来是训练家。训练家不喜欢这么乱七八糟的对战也是正常现象吧，而且保不准他的实力比起馆主强出很多，路人甲想道。  
老破列车缓缓停了下来，到达设施状况同样不怎么样的高架铁道站点，路人乙一步跳下车子，扬长而去。  
在高架站点之下正好潜藏着虽然已经是文物但是已经没人来的老街，传说那里是全市闹鬼最严重的地方，然而，路人乙对此是一无所知的；只有在踏上地面的一刹那，路人乙才感觉到了发自灵魂的绝望喊叫——有来自人类的，也有宝可梦的喊叫。  
虽然并不能排除幻觉的可能性，但是自己的眼中，确实看到了不计其数的人们互相拥挤着，拍着无形的墙的场景。  
就好像自己开了什么鹰眼一样。  
“事实上已经很少有本地人愿意来这里了，甚至连一般通过路人甲也不愿意来——他们都知道这里闹鬼。他们倒是更愿意看今天本地的新任道馆馆主路易吉先生的首秀。即使知道这里闹鬼也愿意来这里，你真是个完美路人乙。”  
忽然听到这一席话的加纳吃惊地转向后方，只见一名蹬着电动滑板车，将自己的头发染白的男子正在慢悠悠地靠近自己，在最终来到自己身边之后，会心一笑。  
“……先生你谁啊？”  
“阿耶·戈武。刚处理完一批折旧品，正在回去路上。祝君晚安好梦。”  
啊，这人真是怪。  
尤其是看到这人不久之后就开始捣鼓自己蹬的电动滑板车……总感觉更怪了。

52  
疯帽咖啡厅顶层。  
将一切构件完全暴露在外，只留中间部分沙土的钢铁之花园、虽然密密麻麻很少能透过光线，但是此外就没有任何东西遮挡的金属网格立方楼顶，以及在边缘给观看外界景象者留下的整面玻璃——这就是咖啡馆的天台，或曰，桃地市的道馆曾经所在的位置。  
——“路易吉先生，挑战可以开始了。”  
伊利马就站在曾经的馆主马里奥经常会选择的那一边，操纵着自己的笔记本，观看着更远处的大屏幕上由洛托姆和无人机阵列带来的奇怪角度的转播镜头，无论从哪个角度看去，都能看到路易吉先生的浮潜鼬的尾巴如同螺旋桨一样拍打着水面，挑战者的舞天鹅在低空滑翔追赶的场面。  
「那个，挑战者的舞天鹅就算穷尽一切努力也追不上路易吉先生的浮潜鼬的吧？」克劳德仍然抓着伊利马的头发，看着大屏幕。  
确实，舞天鹅和浮潜鼬的距离现在是处于越拉越开的情况，但是现在距离还不够；至少浮潜鼬现在还是被紧咬着，就现在的距离来看，在路易吉先生一方能执行有效的攻击之前，他的浮潜鼬最为自豪的速度就会遭到急剧削弱，然后就会如同在爆胎之后减速一样，在下一波追击中，浮潜鼬绝对无法逃脱了……  
——“浮潜鼬，水流尾！”  
——“舞天鹅，冰冻之风！”  
真是说啥来啥。  
还没能拉开足够距离的浮潜鼬，直接撞到了舞天鹅卷起的冻风上！全身多处已经结冰的浮潜鼬，从半空瞬时跌落到了水面。  
——“接下来，俯冲下去使出暴风！”  
舞天鹅朝着已经跌落水面的浮潜鼬俯冲下去，盯上它的身体，在即将接触的一瞬间，扇动翅膀。拙乐湖上狂风大作，犹如海啸忽然降临，路易吉的浮潜鼬承受了最大限度的风力输出，被吹到附近的小岛上，撞上地面，激起一片沙尘。  
本局还没有结束，伊利马和自己头上的克劳德都如此想道。既然以陆地作为新的落脚点了，那么如果是对阵飞行属性的……  
「可是路易吉先生要怎么知道自己的浮潜鼬状况怎么样？」在伊利马头上整窝的克劳德问道。  
“除了洛托姆以外的无人机阵列，都是为馆主特地留了后门的。留心各个画面左上角的话，对应各机的操纵者就写在那里。”伊利马稍稍摆弄了一下笔记本过后，往后退了一些，“但是在那之前，就让大家也一起好好地挺直身体吧！”  
「喂，你真的不会要用音乐来占满这里所有观众的心灵吗？」克劳德更加紧张地抓住了伊利马的头发，「自己一个还不够吗……」  
——「Cyclone effect, don't stop it/疾风效应，不要停息」  
——“勇鸟猛攻！”  
镜头忽然在伊利马没有特意控制也没有发现ai在控制的情况下转向，占据一半画面镜头中央的舞天鹅收起自己的双翅，朝着地面上的浮潜鼬猛扑。  
——「きっと強くなれる/一定能变得更坚强」  
随着音乐高潮部分的推进，伊利马几乎没有办法让人听到的响指响起了。路易吉先生的一方……  
——“看好了，反击从现在开始……”  
「喂这话可是一个超级超级巨大巨大的flag啊——」  
克劳德的尖叫被四个20寸喇叭里传出的越来越响的轰鸣完全掩盖，他开始毛发倒竖，浑身颤抖。  
——「Cyclone effect, don't stop it/疾风效应，不要停息」  
——“浮潜鼬，岩石封锁！”  
果然后招就在这里，路易吉先生翻盘的瞬间！在将小岛再一次整得天翻地覆之后，无数岩石犹如暴风席卷冰雹一样从天而降，而挑战者的舞天鹅，已经刹不住车了！  
在无数的巨响过后，舞天鹅的半个身体被埋在了小岛的土石中，可能要等好一会儿才能探出头来，给予任何可能的反击。  
不过路易吉先生一方已经攻上去了……  
——「次のステージへ/前往下一个舞台」  
「话说啊，这首歌所用的语言好像根本不是在这里通用的语言……」克劳德说道。  
“意义，可以绕过语言。就算不懂歌词，观众们也一定会明白什么的。”伊利马轻轻拍了拍在自己脑门上疯玩的克劳德的头，“现在克劳德更应该关心的是，我的头皮相当疼……”  
——「Cyclone effect, don't stop it/疾风效应，不要停息」  
「行啦行啦，我会安分点就是啦。」克劳德开始规规矩矩地坐在了已经被揉成鸟窝的伊利马的头发上，看着大屏幕上各个画面的情形。  
“下一击将会是分出本局胜负的一击……”  
——「風が連れて行くよ/让风带着我的脚步」  
——“头锤！”  
——“燕返！”  
刚刚裹挟着土石将半截身体拔出地面的舞天鹅，挥舞着翅膀朝着向自己全速突击的浮潜鼬斩去，在两方相撞的刹那，岛屿扬起冲天烟尘；烟尘随风散尽，浮潜鼬和舞天鹅都已经力竭，倒在地上。  
——「Find someone that you want——」  
音乐忽然停止，所有的画面都定格在了两方同时倒地的一刻。在经过无人机、从模组里伸出了机械臂的洛托姆，还有伊利马的探查之后——  
“浮潜鼬、舞天鹅，无法战斗！”  
「Flag达成了一半啊……」克劳德看了一下屏幕，挠了挠头。  
就算在楼顶上，伊利马和他的小伙伴们都可以听到楼下观众们热烈讨论的声音。他关掉了麦克风，瘫坐在地上，全身的力气都散尽了。自己在前一场战斗中播放的BGM带来的兴奋剂一样的效果忽然被抽离了。  
「看来以音乐当强心剂，终究也是有极限的，」克劳德终于下地了，「也许你需要真正的强心剂……」  
“不必了，你再来一下的话，是真的要顶不住的……”伊利马稍稍改变了一下自己和笔记本电脑的姿态——都是侧卧，如果不考虑其实自己的身下是土方的话，这么做实在是太舒服了。  
接下来的一场战斗的监控也是这么完成的，除了发生了一点小插曲——挑战者的黑暗鸦被整个从漩涡中甩飞了出去，如同炮弹一样朝胡桃博士研究所的方向飞去，而且还真的保持着极快的速度，消失在了地平线上！  
……该说不愧是馆主的宝可梦么。不过这样的话，无人机阵列也看不到了。  
「话说啊，伊利马，如果在现场还有一位女性视频助理裁判的话你会不会……」  
“克劳德到底把我想象成什么样的人了啊……”伊利马苦笑着，久久躺在地上不愿起来，只是朝着天空伸出手，直到自己的洛托姆手机穿过房顶，回到了自己的手上。  
——“路易吉先生……”侧卧在地上的伊利马，在电话里向路易吉打了个招呼，“像这样的情况，其实已经可以判负了吧？”

53  
胡桃研究所周边。  
胡桃博士今天有点高兴，他的研究所里又一次走出了一个合格的道馆馆主，名字叫马乌尔。关于马乌尔的两只鬃岩狼人的各种状况一切都好，但是在考核现场有人提出了明显异议——  
不懂这里的语言的阿罗拉人到这里来当道馆馆主做什么？  
马乌尔自然是有自己的理由的，比如说自己渐渐被乌拉乌拉岛上的关都之道馆传达出的氛围所吸引所以对道馆馆主这个位置很好奇啦，卡洛斯地区投放的旅游广告实在是有点多啦，而且自己虽然经济状况没那么好但是超我还是保持着很强大的控制力啦……  
——“超我可还行！”  
但是当时根本没有时间详细争议这种问题，因为在本地道馆当VAR的伊利马打来电话，说有鸟间大炮朝着研究所的方向飞去了！于是在研究所周边的树林某处，胡桃博士、马乌尔、给研究所送外卖的人、头钉在了树上的鸟间大炮，四个人和宝可梦在同一时间相遇了。  
胡桃博士开始满头大汗，因为现在显然是空不出手端面的，而且，还要等这只黑暗鸦的原主到达现场——虽然黑暗鸦的确无法战斗了。  
名叫铃木伸太郎的外卖骑手满头大汗，因为在和客人相遇的时候，客人的手明显腾不出来——而且面条温度已经到达了50度的“大限”。  
直到又过了五分钟，面条温度已经低于大限的时候，主角才姗姗来迟——伊利马骑着自己的摩托车，强行带上了本次道馆挑战的挑战者和馆主路易吉先生来到了这里。  
他和马乌尔对视了一下，之后也开始满头大汗了。  
——“这个人又是谁？也是胡桃博士的熟人吗？话说这人的脸好熟悉啊！不过为什么开杜卡迪也要严重超载？难道他志在马戏团，想要练习摩托车上叠罗汉101吗？”马乌尔一边流汗一边想道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——伊利马学长放的BGM确实是Cyclone Effect，假面骑士W CycloneJoker形态处刑曲。  
> ——三只皮卡丘的名字来源于《火焰之纹章 风花雪月》的三级长。  
> ——阿耶·戈武（Ayer Gorvus）最初设定的原型是破壳萌主播口袋迷ag，但是逐渐变得和ag老师不像了。名字的意义为“Heir of the crow”，当然变音是稍微有一点的——取成这个名字的灵感大概来源于另一个真的非、非到爆的角色：Qrow Branwen。


	13. Chapter 13

54  
胡桃研究所的周边，桃地市，南卡洛斯地区。  
——“这是……什么情况？”  
在众多马乌尔熟悉到不行的睡睡菇的围绕下，马乌尔开始审视起在场的所有人来。  
赶来这里的胡桃博士可以和自己进行深入细密流畅的交流，但是他和那位发型如同鸟窝一样的粉发少年和另一名少年还有穿着绿色衣服的人在讲什么，自己完全听不懂。不过话说回来，粉发的少年，好像在某个地方见过……  
至于那个摩托车上安了个箱子，车把上还装了不知是什么的奇怪的东西的人，好像非常惊恐地看着在场的所有人，额头冒汗，也许想让这一切尽早结束。  
马乌尔也注意到了，那个少年，在惊讶地看着自己。  
“阿罗拉……？”嗯，大概在这个时候，就需要一声平凡的问候吧……管他听不听得懂呢！  
没想到，那位少年在听到了自己的问候之后，也微笑着转过头来。  
“阿罗拉。”  
这是马乌尔在这个陌生的地方发现的为数不多自己熟悉的元素之一，等到那个少年脸上挂着营业微笑，把头上的皮卡丘抱下来之后，他才发现，也许，那就是网上传言的，某位从卡洛斯来到阿罗拉的名画家的不多的弟子之一……  
如果没有记错的话，名字叫……  
——“伊利马，把最终的结果告诉路易吉先生吧。”  
在这句话里，马乌尔只听懂了“伊利马”这个词。  
——“胡桃先生也是，请早点收好拉面外卖吧。”伊利马微笑着从他的包里掏出长相如同三蜜蜂一样的无人机，缓缓飞到外卖员车上的盒子上，掀开盖子，自己端出了已经一点都不热的拉面，“47度啊……胡桃先生的反应速度应该再快一点的……”  
终于摆脱了拉面的煎熬的，名为铃木伸太郎的骑手，在简短的告别过后悻悻离开了这里。  
“话说我好想知道那个人到底叫什么啊……”马乌尔摆出了一副好奇的表情——在他的眼里，铃木是带着无限的遗憾以及自己就要死了的心情离开的，看他的表情，没准在这单回去以后，他也不用干了，“好像是个苦命人啊……”  
“铃木伸太郎。”伊利马一边看着自己的本子，一边以马乌尔能听懂的语言解释道，“当然他打死都不开铃木，是开着老旧本田Super Cub来到的这……”  
伊利马忽然抱起额头，不断抓挠头发，似乎是觉得刚刚自己说出的话还是有些不合适。  
太不合适了。  
“……抱歉。”在这个小插曲过后，微笑又一次回到了他的脸上，“……黑暗鸦，战斗不能。”  
和伊利马一起来到这里的挑战者已经平静地接受了这个结局，默默把已经被钉在树上的黑暗鸦收回了球里。伊利马拿出了洛托姆手机，接通了路易吉先生那边。  
——“本战，道馆馆主路易吉先生胜出。”

55  
疯帽咖啡厅内。  
混同多种语言和音乐的轰鸣过后，从围绕咖啡厅四面的投影中清晰地传来了挑战者败北的消息，所有人都惊叹于在这里消费居然还有这样的余兴节目的同时，纷纷跑到了咖啡厅一边的纪念品小店里买了各种各样的奇怪纪念品——比如模仿道馆徽章而制作的蓝色的问号小瓶子，中古海盗王的Q版手办，廉价到爆的星星吊坠等等。  
在这里逗留着的训练家泽渡仁子，就在这个纪念品柜台上买了一个复制歪了的徽章复制品，一边放在耳边摇动，一边走到了自己在湖岸平台桌边的桌子上。在自己身边，已经摘下了耳机的女孩仍然对着空气摆着一张花痴脸，而对面的少年在静静地对着插在奶茶瓶子里的吸管吹气。  
“蔓莓味的奶茶真的很好喝哦。”看着两位女训练家的望月，还是如同什么都没有发生一样静静地喝奶茶，顺便向两位安利自己在喝的奶茶口味，“泽渡小姐、阿妮小姐，你们都应该来一杯哦。”  
“以后我来挑战这里也可以有摩托艇可以开吗！？这样的挑战真的太帅了吧！”阿妮在给自己的帕奇利兹喂了一口蛋糕之后就开始思考起这样的可能性来，顺便还搜索了一下摩托艇租赁价格——嗯，在自己的可承受范围内。但是如果是要在水中作战的话，自己的帕奇利兹反倒还是并不擅长游泳的类型……  
“考虑自己的宝可梦溶于水的可能性？我的话就没有这个问题了呢。”泽渡仁子拍了拍自己的项链——其上镶嵌着一颗在场的两个人事实上都并不认识的进化钥石——之后，坐在位置上享受着刚刚送上的香草味冰淇淋，“这是我的父亲传给我的哦！只要用了这个就可以让自己的宝可梦变得超——级——强大的！”  
“虽然完全不懂你们在说什么……”完全不懂宝可梦的望月只好继续一边吹吸管，一边刷手机，“不过感觉很有趣啊……”  
——“大家好！觉得刚刚的操作有趣吗？想来挑战吗？”  
三人朝着有些浮夸的声音传来的方向扭头看去，只见一名穿着白色长袖衬衫，戴着黑框眼镜，顶着一头卷发的男人捧着一罐马黛茶，走到了三人身边，从衬衫口袋里面抽出笔，准备写点什么，“对了要尝尝我们的爆炸头水牛生菜三明治吗？”  
“这位……是谁啊？”阿妮困惑地问道。  
“是个阿宅。”忽然感觉身前的男人的形象实在非常熟悉的望月开始不着调地吐槽起来。  
“是啊，同时也还是拿着旧周边设备当战袍的战神、重金属神灵coser、脑袋上缠着初代NES低成本cos机械战警的老哥耶。”仁子有些不耐烦了，“拜托你认真点啦望月君，这位就是馆主路易吉先生。”  
“路易吉先生！！”激动到不能自已的阿妮小姐，从自己的背包里拿出了一张被折叠了很多次的纸，央求路易吉在这张纸上签名，“可以给我签个名吗？”  
路易吉其实一开始并没有直接拒绝这个要求，直到真正拿到了这张纸。纸上的内容让他有点摸不着头脑，他在审视了一下纸上的内容之后，以极度怀疑的眼神看着桌上的三人。  
“打架损坏赔偿账单？”他询问阿妮小姐道，“慕礼市的克劳狄酒吧？那是个什么地方啊？”

56  
“唔……”  
——胡桃博士的宝可梦研究所。这是一个不管是外行还是内行看来，第一眼看上去都根本不像是宝可梦研究所的地方。如同机库一样的研究所建筑、停满从GTR R32到P1的各种新老跑车的停车场、用玻璃盖在一台V8引擎上当茶几……  
尤其是当研究所的头儿，被称为胡桃博士的人，现在就在V8茶几边上，享受着刚刚送到的已经没有那么浓郁的味道的拉面的时候。  
“果然在凉了以后就没味道了呢……”  
但是胡桃博士还是认真地把自己点的拉面吃完，急匆匆地跑去洗碗了，只有尚未知道名字的挑战者、马乌尔和正在沙发上打盹的伊利马还逗留在大厅里。  
“我们……应该……叫醒他吗？”挑战者的视线迟疑地从伊利马的方向转向了马乌尔的方向。  
“请……用……我熟悉的语言说话……”马乌尔的视线仍然盯着沙发上的伊利马——不，更准确来说应该是盯着一动不动地趴在伊利马身上的长耳兔；马乌尔的视角正对着伊利马正在穿着的棕色伊布肉垫袜子和长耳兔的兔脚，他勉强忍住了想要去捏肉垫的冲动，仔细观察着长耳兔的动向——然而看了五分钟，长耳兔也没有动一下。  
“我……听不懂呢……”尚未透露自己名字挑战者无聊地玩着手机。  
“唉……”  
随即，从研究所的内部传来了一阵铁器崩倒、汤汁翻出的声音，紧接着，大厅内的众人又闻到了锅煮方便面和咖喱汤的味道。  
这个研究所是怎么回事啊？难道还是个食品研究所不成？两人不约而同地思考起同一个问题还没完，从内部又跑出了一只全身沾满了咖喱汤的黄色犬型宝可梦，一个顶着一头黄色乱发，穿着白大褂的人紧随其后。  
是没见过的犬型宝可梦？两人开始查阅起自己的图鉴，寻找关于它的信息。  
终于，这番动静把一直在沙发上睡觉的伊利马给吵醒了。他逐渐感受到了自己身上的重压，眼前逐渐缝制出了真实的图景，直到看到了一对粉色的眼睛。  
“诶……阿须加君……”他试图翻过身来，但最后连人带兔子一起翻倒到了地上。  
刚才追着犬宝可梦出去的，被淋成落汤鸡的研究员也终于带着自己的狗狗回来了。  
“……大家好。”  
研究所内忽然陷入了沉默，直到一分钟之后，戴着猫耳耳机的胡桃博士一边刷着手机一边走进了大厅里，在伊利马的身前蹲下，开始轻轻捏起袜子上的肉垫来。  
“话说啊……伊利马君这几天真是超出预想地活跃呢……”胡桃博士的人工猫耳开始微微下垂，他眯起眼睛，以极尽宠溺的口吻说道。“……呃谈点正事吧，马乌尔君似乎不懂这里的语言，他来这里的动机也是个谜……”  
“翻译机可以交给我。”

57  
拙乐湖畔，淡海大酒店内。  
今天伊利马回到酒店里的日子比平常要早出很多，但是就算人身已经脱离了研究所，各种新闻还是需要收集的——也不知道胡桃博士作为一个宝可梦博士收集各种自己就算一天抽出16小时看也不一定能看完的新闻有什么用，但是反正这是任务嘛……  
这种东西应该是爬虫就可以解决的。如果爬虫没有办法解决……  
伊利马破例开始了人生第一次的狂花人家钱熊孩子行为：全卡洛斯所有的大型媒体官网，只要需要有料订阅的都一并自动包年——当然，也确实和胡桃博士语焉不详地打过招呼了，胡桃博士的回答是简明扼要的“可以”。  
该说是博士这行本来就能赚到很多钱，还是说作为名作家的儿子，靠版税吃饭的人就是硬气呢……啊不管了，总之解决了这个问题之后的任务是，给自己身后躺在床上追剧的候任馆主开发作为馆主专用，甚至还要加上本地方言的机器翻译引擎……什么的……真是……  
太难办了。  
先不说其实伊利马因为其实只是在这个大都会里呆了一个月所以还是不太懂本地方言的问题，他自己基本就没有那个环境去接触哇！倒是在最西边的长门区内有接触一些当地人，自己也大概能懂一半以上的日常东方语言交际，但是那里基本没人愿意把自己当朋友。  
——“马乌尔先生，现在最大的阻碍已经不是技术问题了。”伊利马坐在转椅上转过身来，维持着斜靠、扶额、瘫坐的姿势。  
“别，不要这样，你摆出这样的姿势，我有种不祥的预感，”马乌尔急忙捂住了眼睛，“没准待会儿液压阀就爆了，然后——嘣——椅子的底座整个插到你的后面，那可真是痛苦！虽然我觉得能给你长期承包这间酒店房间的胡桃博士，肯定有足够的钱给你治好吧；你自己也是，老爹是名画家，老妈是女演员兼女流剧作家，你至少也应该能遗传到一点你爸妈的艺术细菌，或者积蓄也还是有一点的吧……”  
“哎呀，马乌尔先生一开口就是这么不祥的话语呢。”伊利马又转了回去，一边敲着键盘一边微笑道，“总之标准语言的部分现在做得差不多了，接下来我就要用卡洛斯本地的语言来和马乌尔先生交流了！”  
伊利马用两脚操控着转椅，给马乌尔递上了一副实在过于玩具质感的灰色头戴式耳机：前方装着过家家一样的目镜，耳机本体上贴着一些意义不明的贴纸，而在其中一个贴纸上赫然印着……  
“KONAMI？”马乌尔从床上爬了下来，把三十年前的KONAMI的LOGO摆放在了伊利马的面前，“那个，就我所知，KONAMI是开健身房，运营柏青哥的，对吧？你给了我一个什么玩意儿？”  
“基于中古外设KONMAI Laser Scope的改装品。戴上试一试吧。”  
戴上试一试啊……和戴普通的耳机一样，先戴好本体，再把话筒放到嘴边，对准正在埋头撸伊布的伊利马，大声喊出……  
“Fire! F i r e! FIRE! F I R E! F*ck...”  
“马乌尔先生……还真的很忠于它原本的样子……和用法啊。”伊利马的身体随着声音响起剧烈抖动了一下，他转过头来，满头大汗，皮笑肉不笑地死盯着马乌尔，“那么接下来……”  
——“F*ck! F*ck fire! F*ck! C*m! B*tch! F*ck! Malaka!...”粗俗的叫声继续在房间里回荡着。  
“呃……马乌尔先生看来回去混骷髅团的话也能打出一片天地呢……”伊利马和凉太转过头来，用看着LJN粉丝和濒危动物的怜悯眼神看着马乌尔。  
“嗯……我只是想要复现一下某个谜因而已啊，真正的我绝对不是这样的！虽然这里连NES也没有，纯平电视机也没有……”马乌尔连忙摆起手来。  
伊利马就坐在转椅上，正对着马乌尔微笑了起来：“嗯，看来马乌尔先生已经通过Laser Scope·改顺利理解了本地语言的一部分了，很好！”  
“……那么方言呢？”  
方言啊。哦。对哦。偶尔胡桃博士会在电话里飙方言，但是他本来口音就有点诡异了，而且根本就没有办法确认胡桃博士到底会在什么样的情况下才会那样；而且当问及当地方言的时候，胡桃博士也坦言过“也许是因为我妈出身长门区，所以也许我的口音真的被带偏到九霄云外了”……  
真是麻烦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——KONAMI Laser Scope是一个很残念的外设，详见AVGN吐槽。各种脏话乱喷也是出典AVGN的。另外路易吉也在本章cos了一把AVGN……  
> ——引擎当茶几是TopGear三贱客时代的传统艺能，不得不致敬。


	14. Chapter 14

58  
——「You got a mail」  
终于让马乌尔能听懂的电音男声响起，伊利马放下了手头的工作，看了看手机。  
“……伊利马？”  
“是快递，马乌尔先生，”伊利马将自己的伊布招到了自己的肩头，走出了房门。“是北方来的快递呢。”  
——事实上，在伊利马一个月之前来到这个被后来的自己称为“留守堂”的酒店房间，而且不知道要住上多久之前，他事实上已经在密阿雷市居住了两年了。长期和天才少年同住，每周都能在寄宿家庭楼下看到小孩子比较放不开的宝可梦战斗，时不时都会去寄宿家庭附近的格雷派小店以最快的速度临时解决吃饭问题，用沾了点天才少年的天才的脑子成为了整个大都会最初数个做出1:1还原的新月玫瑰cos道具的人之一，以及逐渐习惯在本地大超市欧尚的官网上网购东西——“马乌尔先生，是北方来的快递呢。”  
当然在看剧正中的马乌尔先生听到夹杂着轻佻语气的声音抬起头的时候，还是能看到离开房间的伊利马身上的一点残余的严肃气息。  
说来有些难以置信，但看样子他还真是个影帝。名画家福熙先生也好，宝可梦学者库库伊博士也好，大木成也先生也好……马乌尔所知道的，教授过他任何东西的人里面根本就没有人具备这样的特质。  
伊利马，你究竟经历过什么……  
此时的伊利马已经来到了酒店大厅的书报区内，坐在沙发上等待着应该到达这里的快递车辆，看着门口，忽然发出了意味深长的叹息。和他一起下来，现在已经坐在桌子上的凉太，心存疑虑地看着伊利马。  
「偷得浮生半日闲……不好吗？」  
“不好。”  
刚才的凉太只是疑虑，而现在的凉太完全震惊了。他瞪大着眼睛，看着瘫在沙发上的伊利马不断撕扯着自己的头发。  
「……想到了，痛苦的事情吗？」  
他并没有回答。凉太本来还想询问下一个问题「是不是只要空闲下来，脑子就会胡思乱想」，不过话到了嘴边，终究还是咽了下去。  
看他忽然这个样子，答案应该是注定的了。不过以前他从来都没有这样过，他会是个就算没有事情也会去主动找事情干的人——至少在复制出一把真的可以劈人的动漫武器之前，他做了很多就连新手都不会犯的无用功；之前在慕礼市做的一系列事情，都可以看出行为人自己在强行延续的痕迹，如果没有夏之介这个路人乙拉着，也许他会一路讲到现在都不会休息……  
「洛托姆。」凉太忽然想到了什么，开了口，「音乐。」  
「好的洛托！」  
虽然飘在半空中的洛托姆手机确实按照凉太的指令播放起了音乐，但是是一首伴随着电吉他轰鸣的快节奏Rap，如同现在酒店门口正在举办Rock am Ring音乐节一样，震耳欲聋。  
「洛托姆，声音轻一点……」  
话音未落，在伊利马一把拿过手机，操作一番之后，凉太耳边的Rock am Ring现场忽然消失了，连不慎听到的人的惊魂也未平定，瞪大眼睛看着伊利马，仿佛他面前的桌子上坐着的根本就不是一只伊布，而是轰擂金刚猩和七只爆音怪一样。  
只有在仔细听了一会儿过后，才听到伊利马的左耳这里微微传来了声音——可是凉太的耳朵和伊利马的左耳之间的距离，已经足够放下伊利马自己了！  
耳朵不想要了吗！？究极大笨蛋！  
又好气又好笑的凉太一下跳到了伊利马的肩膀上，狠狠扇了一下他的耳朵。一只白色的蓝牙耳机从伊利马的头发丝里一直飞到了酒店入口，被一名推着手推车的男人捡了起来。那人就好像是几百年前受到了疫情困扰要过不下去的中下层平民，发型邋遢，脸就好像真的从瘟疫墙建起来的一刻开始直到今天从未洗过，不过他看着伊利马这边的眼神，倒是真挚而高兴。  
伊利马大概明白他的来意了，他微笑着离开了书报区。

59  
——“夏之介君也是很努力的。”  
胡桃研究所门口，暂且闲了下来的胡桃博士正在看着熊孩子伊利马帮忙包年订阅的利穆赞邮报网络版。九里夏之介先生正在整修的前任馆主的体育场门口被围追堵截，手里拿着未来的全新徽章的夏之介宣称，自己会尽量去参考对战经济繁荣的，某个名为“迦勒尔”的地区的生存之道让那里得到发展，顺便也把一只很像是双弹瓦斯，但居然戴着高帽的宝可梦展示给了大家。  
迦勒尔……双弹瓦斯？胡桃博士也看了一眼自己的数据库，确实是这样的。以后会直接参战，还是当生体空气净化器……  
他山之石……很有趣呢。只不过九里其实是来自东方的橘子群岛的训练家，那么他到底从哪里拿到的，这些来自迦勒尔的东西……  
想太多对自己的身体不好，还是不去想了吧。与其继续瞎想，还不如看点其他的……比如说后院皮卡丘三人组会不会纠集大量宝可梦上演全武行，本来要供新人训练师三选一的三只宝可梦今天情况如何也没有看过……  
“胡桃，博士。”  
稚嫩的童声忽然打断了胡桃博士的遐想。他转过头来，看到一名穿着穿旧了的红色衣服和灰色短裤的孩子就站在自己面前。  
“请问，胡桃博士在吗？”  
此时已是桃地市的秋季，街上偶尔也可见朝着城中央沙勒山和城北的山区进发，前去寻找冬眠地点的宝可梦，寥寥数片泛黄秋叶落到了胡桃博士已经摘下的兜帽里，本来要让胡桃博士带出来的御三家不知何时忽然以不同的路径自己来到了新人训练家的面前。在这位新人训练家的背后似乎还有三位伙伴在等着他，但是看向这里的眼神，好像不怎么友善……  
胡桃博士戴着的灰色妙喵耳饰耳机上的耳朵稍稍前倾了一下，摇了摇手指将三只宝可梦招了过来。  
——“在下就是胡桃博士，就算穿成了这样也是一位宝可梦研究者哦。”  
……诶！？  
小男孩惊讶地看着面前的男人，他根本就不相信穿着白色衬衣和深蓝色风衣外套、戴着红色领巾，头上还戴着妙喵耳饰耳机的人就是胡桃博士——这和他对于一位宝可梦博士的一般印象差距太大了。  
“本来想要自己进去把这三位请出来，但是它们不知为什么，刚刚自己跑出来了……”胡桃博士微笑着摘下耳机，点点手环，唐突往右侧伸手，似乎在等着什么东西。过了一会儿，长着四个轮子的黑色圆筒舱播放着虚拟歌姬的机械卡顿歌唱声音，从附近的灌木丛里冲了出来，“新人君，你的图鉴来了。”  
新人训练家瞪大眼睛，看着缓缓打开的舱门。胡桃博士伸手进入圆筒舱，拿出了一个如同手机一般大小的灰色装置。  
「欢迎，训练师。我是iDex，您在宝可梦方面的助手与顾问。」  
“i……Dex……”少年接过图鉴，试探性地敲了敲屏幕，“我是小盛。以后请多指教啦！”  
「训练家信息，盛，登录。工作语言，选择完毕。」图鉴里传出了机械性的声音。  
“iDex……请帮我查看一下这三只宝可梦的信息吧。”小盛蹲在了三只正准备供自己挑选的宝可梦面前，看着图鉴屏幕。  
「火狐狸，狐狸宝可梦，食用树枝的话就会变得非常有活力，能喷出超过200摄氏度的高温气体；」  
“感觉好厉害的样子……”小盛看着正在喷出火星来的火狐狸。  
「哈力栗，刺栗宝可梦，平常头上的刺很软，但一用力就会尖锐无比，硬度可以贯穿岩石；」  
“这样啊……接下来……”  
「呱呱泡蛙，泡蛙宝可梦，能从胸口和颈部发出一种叫做蛙摩丝的泡沫，蛙摩丝可以阻挡攻击，降低伤害。」  
“真是好方便啊……”小盛看着躺在蛙摩丝里的呱呱泡蛙说。  
“小盛，喜欢吗？”胡桃博士忽然被突然跳到自己头上的闪光皮卡丘打扰到，注意力已经不在小盛身上了，“那么，选择一个作为自己的搭档……克劳德，现在我在做严肃的事情……”  
「Za~ck~」闪光皮卡丘把玩着胡桃博士的头发，「过程可以稍稍快一点吗？他的伙伴们好像都有些不耐烦了呢……」  
说到这个，站在远处的他的伙伴们确实已经在以相当鄙夷的眼神看着小盛，而且看他们的衣着……  
「William Finn, Givenchy, Marcelo Burlon……」克劳德丘警惕地盯着远处的那三个“伙伴”们，「比起小盛的衣装来好太多了。小盛以后估计会走到哪儿都被人看不起吧。」  
“也许确实是这样，但是你可不要说那么丧的话哦，克劳德。”至少胡桃博士眼里的小盛，现在拥抱着自己选择的火狐狸，开心地走向了那群“伙伴”。  
——“再见了，胡桃博士！”  
——“Ciao!（拜拜！）”  
胡桃博士也微笑着送走了小盛，但是他总是感觉，小盛的眼睛里，并没有笑容。从他对图鉴自报家门来看，应该是又一位来自长门区的新人训练家，在他的印象里，在待人时最好，甚至必须微笑，似乎已经成了他对于东方文化的刻板印象——而且自己好像也逐渐沾染上了。但是，他感觉小盛以后并不会真的因为成为了训练家而感到很开心的。  
「终于，干了件正事啊。」  
“是啊，作为宝可梦博士干了件正事啊。”胡桃博士抖了抖自己的兜帽，又戴回了耳机，他重新缩进了自己的一人世界里，“但是话说回来，长门区真的出训练家啊……”  
涡轮的呼啸逐渐逼近，最终在自己的身边停下，从驾驶室里探出了一颗连水也没有擦干净的头颅。  
“博士！晚上不要忘了哦！”  
“晚上”和“不要忘了”这两个词组合在一起，才让他想起原来晚上在市内还有一场灯光秀——很不可思议的是，对于这座隔在山海之间的大都会来说，这还是第一次。  
“阿尔班！你……去哪儿啊？去坑比大道买醉吗？这样可不行哦，醉驾的话路上出事了怎么……”  
“拜拜！”  
阿尔班的青色P1裹挟大量碎石呼啸而去，只剩下胡桃博士拿着不知从哪儿掏出来的扩音喇叭在研究所门口大喊：“阿尔班！千万不准喝酒啊！”

60  
睡不着的伊利马、被强拉的马乌尔，来到了鲜有住客涉足的楼顶，背对着大湖，面朝着市区，等待着灯光全开的时刻的来临。高层建筑楼顶的风力似乎要强过地面不少，迎面吹来的海风不断拍打着二人，他们似乎正随着楼房和房顶四角摇曳的红色灯光摇晃，但是很快又复归了楼顶上的原点。正好一群翅膀花纹各异的彩粉蝶飞过此处，伊利马在一个格雷派下肚之后，伸出左手，接纳了一只飞行速度已经慢了下来的彩粉蝶。  
“诶？这个花纹……”伊利马仔细地借着楼顶闪烁的红光看了看停下的彩粉蝶的翅膀，“……就好像精灵球一样……第一次见到耶……”  
「这里也是呢……」漂浮在半空中的洛托姆手机开始围绕起彩粉蝶摄像起来，「原来彩粉蝶还存在精灵球花纹的样子！登录洛托！」  
伊利马微笑着坐到地上，看着远方市中心的大厦直至夹缝中的沙勒山的灯光如同繁星般逐渐亮起；离开了精灵球花纹彩粉蝶的彩粉蝶群逐渐飞回了酒店楼顶，包围起伊利马、马乌尔和那特殊的一只。伊利马眯起眼睛，轻轻抚摸着某一只彩粉蝶的触角。  
“他们本想让精灵球花纹君也陪他们一起走……”伊利马的嘴中轻声挤出了字句，“但不知道为什么，被这块小小的地方吸引了呢。”  
“伊利马君居然能听懂吗？！”  
“马乌尔先生……没有办法听懂吗？”伊利马微笑着问道，“只可惜我也忘了自己到底是什么时候开始就可以自然而然地听懂，所以翻译机器什么的，我也没有办法做呢。”  
灯光忽然增亮，如同真正的星轨照片一样的图像划过摩天大楼幕墙之中，东方的中央区成为了绵延十里的魔法一场。在简短的告别之后，所有的彩粉蝶，都开始飞向灯光的魔法阵。  
城内也有很多人在见证着这座都市内第一场真正的灯光秀。  
因为杀熟传闻而饱受争议的，被胡桃博士称为“坑比大道”的加齐尼亚大道上，阿尔班靠在自己的P1上享受着刚刚从酒吧里带出来的草莓日出——酒吧老板其实很好做人的，只要事后愿意把杯子还回去就好；对了，酒吧老板正坐在副驾驶座上，而P1的驾驶座上，坐着一只酒吧老板根本不认识的大兔子宝可梦。  
——“这辆P1真的不是你的主人租来的吗？”  
——「Niba！」  
——“以前你的主人不是都开着老Austin Mini Cooper的嘛……”  
——「Niba！」  
困惑的酒吧老板从副驾驶里出来，一脸懵逼地看着阿尔班，“您给翻译翻译？”  
“哦好的，首先，这辆车确实是我的，另外，老Cooper现在成了研究所公用车。”阿尔班向着眼前的魔法，背向海风举起酒杯，“当然现在，还是来看魔法一场吧！”  
“你到时候要怎么回去……”酒馆老板关切地问道。  
“他是我的代驾。信不信由你，但是克里斯真的在上个月奇迹般地考出了驾照。”  
宝可梦……考驾照！？  
老板已经完全跟不上现在的时代节奏了，他也只好瘫在阿尔班的P1上，看着由星图组成的规则霓虹。  
疯帽咖啡厅是大都会内长门区外唯一一家由于不卖鱼汤而饱受争议的餐馆，里面正上演着和平米勒握着毒蛇的手，打断XOF特工“骷髅脸”的肢体的名场景，这里的道馆馆主完全沉迷在了另一种世界当中，对于现实中的光影魔法完全没有兴趣，虽然厅外湖上露天平台那里屡屡有惊叹声传来，但是这些好像都与他无关。  
「路易吉，这家餐馆可是凭空多出了很多差评哦。」  
但是路易吉也只是被忽然传来的枪声惊了一下，然后就回到了惯常的欣赏节奏中。莱昂可没有闲工夫一起和路易吉一起观赏海上平台，于是他离开了这里。  
城市东部的沙勒山顶，古代的修道院，现代的旅游区。刚刚搬到这里的作曲家玛丽安妮在古建筑群的顶上看着光之魔法的另一面，若有所思的她拿起平板，记录着什么。忽然一对情侣的谈笑声惊吓到了她，她只好躲在修道院的暗处，继续记录着。  
看起来一切都好，只是……  
「我们的背后……」酒店楼顶，端正地坐在伊利马肩上的凉太跳了下来，看着拙乐湖的方向，「感觉就跟远郊一样呢。」  
“怎么了？”  
“怎么？有什么事吗？”刚刚被伊利马安利了格雷派的马乌尔也跟着凉太和伊利马把头向后方转去。  
“哦那里啊……那里可不是远郊呢。”  
凉太口中的所谓远郊，长门区。灯光秀是与这里无缘的，甚至说灯光都是和这里没太大缘分的，在每一个独栋门口写着家主姓氏的铭牌，居然也充当着本区相当重要的夜晚光源。  
加纳慎也就这么迷惘地徘徊在只剩下微光的小巷里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——在现实世界中有狗考取驾照的神奇事件，所以私以为宝可梦考出驾照也是可以接受的事情。  
> ——摸鱼研究员维克托·阿尔班（Victor Alban）的名字来源于圣阿尔班月季。他的闪焰王牌克里斯（Cris）的名字来源于C罗。


	15. Chapter 15

61  
慕礼市道馆内。  
今天的《利穆赞邮报》很罕见地并没有在头版放置任何一条本地新闻，哪怕离慕礼市犯下重罪的原道馆馆主儒勒·马塞利诺才刚刚被刑事拘留，还有很多秘密没有解开，但是这一切都不重要了——邮报的前四版，居然都在连篇累牍地报道桃地大都会的史上第一次灯光秀……  
——您干脆叫《蔚蓝海岸邮报》得了！气不打一处来的佩可忽然怒向胆边生，把刚刚到自己手上还没有十分钟的报纸直接撕成碎片，踩到地上，不断践踏。  
“安啦，佩可。”在一旁认真看报的夏之介说，“报纸是人骑自行车给我们送来的，这样的话让送报的人知道就太寒心了；退一万步讲，无论从哪个角度看桃地大都会的影响力还要大出很多；退两万步讲，碎纸机过两天就能送到这里了，其实真的不用手撕的，手撕完了扔地上以后还要费力打扫，我们这里又没有扫地机器人，我的伙伴们也不愿意干这个……”  
于是九里先生所在的地方就是本来就在体育馆内的办公室了。在马塞利诺先生还没有包下这个体育馆以前，这个办公室里只有一张桌子、一张椅子、一个柜子、一台电扇，现在装备倒是升级了一点，有了空调和意义不明的排风扇，这里也通网了，以及，九里先生还买了一台Surface；于是他就可以给其他的馆主们直播馆内修缮状况了——如果他愿意的话。当然现在他倒是愿意给佩可瞎玩，于是在馆主群里面，出现了一个这样的神秘问题——“《利穆赞邮报》主编到底是什么底细？”  
这个问题在馆主群里一石激起了千层浪——虽然其实绝大多数的浪头都是用表情包打出来的，但是还是有人认真答曰，邮报主编若金·奥尔特拉人生的前六年都是在桃地大都会度过的。  
——“艹……”  
而就是在那时候，九里先生才发现佩可到底用他的电脑干了些什么，他还以为刚刚那句话仅仅只是佩可在口嗨……  
——“嘿，现在打出这句话的是真正的九里夏之介，刚刚是我的副手在试用语音识别输入功能。希望刚刚的乌龙各位不要传出去”  
——“好的。”其他人都如此附和道。虽然实际情况到底怎么样，谁知道呢。  
佩可仍然在无能狂怒，九里仍然在认真看报，馆主群里仍然浪头翻涌。这样下去是不行的！于是九里直接一把拿过了电脑，寻找着今日的快乐之源。道馆还在整修，他们基本没啥事干，但人总是要寻求欢乐瞬间的，否则在这个城市，迟早会被愁死。比如，在不断的寻找当中，九里找到了……  
“佩可。”九里缓缓把Surface屏幕转到了佩可的那一面，“我想你会对这个感兴趣的。”  
这是什么？佩可顶着各种语言壁垒，终于找到了一张自己可以完全理解意思的插图——某个体育场的更衣室天花板彻底炸开，从地上的桶子到更衣室挂着的竞技服全部都沾满了排泄物……  
“这是在哪儿？”  
“迦勒尔地区，草路镇。听说那边居然还能用宝可梦来当机关啊……脑洞好大。”  
“所以这还是道馆啊！？”佩可惊呼道。  
“看，那边的馆主亚洛先生！都要暴走了！哇以前从没看他这样过啊！”  
正在整修的本地道馆的办公室内充满了快活的空气。  
“但是九里——”忽然意识到了好像有什么问题的佩可忽然稍稍举起手来，收敛起笑容，直盯着九里先生，“那个，你没有碰巧也把刚刚我们的吐槽直播出去吧？”  
“没有啊。”

62  
米歇尔·萨尔托和本杰明·热内尚两个苦命人碰到了一起。当然，对于萨尔托来说，他的苦痛已经结束了——他成为了九里先生手下的一名雇员，至少在有了稳定收入来源以后，他就可以考虑自己的梦想了，当然现实来源还是绝对必要的，毕竟他要写的是“天才街头车手”的故事！但是一度还想要开着自己的破车去自杀的热内尚怎么都不能算是天才街头车手，所以这里根本就没有大家有说有笑的场面，有的只是尴尬。  
或许放首歌可以稍稍把两人从这种安静的尴尬中解放出来？虽然萨尔托其实现在就在后座上记录着什么，也许忽然就放歌的话会被吵到……  
那么如果放这首呢？  
会被特定人群视为铁憨憨专车的Neon在人群稀疏的街上行驶着，卷起了塑料袋、易拉罐、可乐瓶的微风，一名衣衫褴褛的人一路小跑追在车后，也没忘捡拾起被吹到车后头的瓶罐。  
这人究竟是为了什么，才跟在屁股后面……  
——「……不要让我留在原野上！不要让我留在原野上！祈祷我的胜利！为我的胜利祈祷吧！……」  
——以上歌词是以另一种事实上萨尔托和热内尚二人都不懂的语言唱出来的，所以萨尔托也特别不明白，听这种歌的意思到底在哪儿，而且他也觉得，这其实一点都不好听。  
——“我不准你说它难听。”  
热内尚加快速度，转过弯去，衣衫褴褛的人随着整条街一起消失在了后视镜里。秋日慕礼市时常刮起的妖风加之破车疾驰时卷起的气流，让两边车窗全开时坐在后排的萨尔托好不舒畅；他张开嘴享受着烈风如同瀑布一样直接往嘴里灌注的感觉，直到一股无名热浪忽然从侧边袭来——  
“轰！”  
正中C柱！Neon紧急刹车，萨尔托整个人都条件反射般往左方扑了出去，直接穿过没有关上的车窗上飞出车外！他从车门后探出头来，只见整个车顶都被烧掉了一大块，而热内尚也在停车之后，连滚带爬逃了出来。  
“这里究竟怎么回事！？”  
“别管那么多了！先弃车！油箱盖子还在那头啊！”  
于是萨尔托和热内尚都逃到了附近的住家附近，靠在篱笆上，远观着火球飞来的地方的战况。可以看到，以远处的某个小巷口为中心一群人正在指挥自己的宝可梦展开激烈的战斗，高声咒骂的声音已经彻底被招式碰撞的声音盖过，卷起的烟雾甚至都飘到了这里。但是诅咒的字句和一些片断，还是被他们听到了。  
“他们是不是……”萨尔托躲在后面，瑟瑟发抖。  
“千里迢迢来买粉，结果人家卖的除了上面薄薄一层，下面全是面粉……”热内尚紧贴着墙，切身感受着上了一回战场的感觉——虽然飞过去的不是子弹，是叶子，“这行也有商业鬼才的吗……”  
萨尔托用颤抖的手掏出了手机，开始报警。虽然心慌慌的萨尔托什么也没有说清楚，反而让当地警方的接线员一头雾水，但是就在这时……  
——“轰！”  
已经不再需要什么接线员了，因为警方开始直接用技术手段定位萨尔托到底在哪里了，也许是因为路中间的Neon在火球和飞叶的攻击下忽然炸裂才让警方真的对电话这头发生的事情高度重视。  
但是热内尚真的失去了一辆车。

63  
慕礼市。  
这个名字本身出现在史书中也不久，基本和这一带发现高岭土同期；高岭土让这里的瓷器成为了令人艳羡的高附加值商品，直到数十年前，这里随着资源枯竭，坠落到现在的位置。  
煌星坠落之后，受害的是地上的人。九里现在就站在体育馆门口，虽然不高，但是俯瞰周围数街区的情况，还是做得到的；他敏锐地捕捉到了，某个巷口在爆发混乱无序的鏖战，战火燃遍了交叉的整条街的场景。警察的老旧车辆已经到达现场，但是他们也许暂时还顶不住如此烈度的冲击——只是带了左轮的警察，对上两队都在用最终进化型宝可梦火并的不法分子，和马塞利诺先生无双的场景，无甚差别。  
结果看来已经失去悬念了。  
不忍直视的九里，把视线转向了其他的方向。不过九里又想到，要是那家伙在的话，绝对会恨不得现在就穿起翼装滑翔到那里去参加战斗——九里先生把那只名为“莱昂”的图图犬的表现看得一清二楚，这种东西，莱昂还是画得出来的——然后也许，在战斗中失手把不想伤害的警察也伤害了，最后在牢里好好度过一段时间……  
“你想到了那个杂碎吗？”察觉了九里的变化的佩可问道。  
“我不准你称他为杂碎……”九里托着下巴看着城市的另一边思考着，“伊利马那家伙，该怎么说好呢……佩可，如果在伸手不见五指的夜里，你愿意诅咒黑暗还是点起蜡烛呢？”  
这……这是什么问题？佩可坐在顶上苦思冥想，也想不出答案，只有从附近飞来的一只如同飞碟一样的宝可梦，开始在佩可顶上织起粘性强烈的网来。  
“非要说的话……他的话就会诅咒黑暗，我的话就会点起蜡烛吧。说不清楚哪种更好。”九里拿起了手机，开始在电话簿里翻找起什么人来，“但我们都羡慕更好的世界呢。”  
九里先生的手机响起的接线声，仿佛要永远持续下去，直到这样的节律结束，温柔的男声在另一边响起。  
——“你好。”

64  
家，甜蜜的家。  
佩可就躺在自己局促杂乱的小房间的床上，一边刷手机一边思考着。  
九里夏之介……这家伙想要做什么？诅咒与蜡烛论是想要表达什么？他会给这里带来什么样的改变呢？佩可的脑袋里陷入了一团乱麻。  
自己刚刚确定下来要跟随的人还真是神秘啊……不管怎么查也只能查出九里那家伙是橘子群岛曾经的某届名誉训练家，因为不明的理由在上个月忽然就来到了南卡洛斯地方，目的相当明确，“想要成为馆主这样的重要角色”——反正网上的人是这么说的。但是虽然这样说，可他的心还不知道在哪里……  
九里啊，九里。摊上这么一个人，以后我的生活会怎么样呢？  
但是佩可没有时间多想，因为隔壁巨大的吵闹声甚至都传到了只和空气邻近的自己的小卧室里。他随便穿上一件衣服，开辟出道路来，前往门口，才刚刚出门就撞见隔壁家门口有个衣冠不整的男人倒在地上，身旁还散落着两三颗牙齿和一个老旧的钥匙串，一名家庭主妇站在他的身后，大声斥责着。  
“我的天哪！你为什么要把这么多的钱都拿去赌！？”那个女人的脸部肌肉抽搐相当厉害，连咽喉也在抖动，佩可已经不敢再去估计这女人到底有多生气，“我们已经付不起下个月的房租了！”  
所以说嘛。  
所以说还是这种事情，比较符合我们这里呢。  
他是去了远方赌博，还是就在这里？从之后的对话中可以听出来，他居然是开着一辆VSP去的南方的延原市去拿着自己的房费和生活费豪赌，最后差点没把自己的VSP也留在了那里。  
他居然还能回来，这命也太大……  
佩可的话并没有说完，因为很快就有一阵断续的低吼接近了自己所在的住宅楼下，四名西装革履的大概是暴徒的家伙从两辆黑色RS7里出来——不是吧，这年头催债都要搞得这么正式啊！  
佩可用最快的速度把自己闭锁进了自己的公寓里，他已经不敢再想象之后也许会发生的惨状，但是另一方面……这么可怕的事情自然必须要上头条才行啊！  
他又打开了猫眼的盖子，拿出手机开始拍摄。  
……总而言之……  
这就是慕礼市。

65  
第二天。  
当佩可开着自己的2CV来到要整修的道馆门口的时候，发现九里夏之介正着急忙慌地从门口跑出来，想要跑到停车场最角落里的那辆没比自己的车子新多少还巨费油的车子里去。他的灰色衣服上沾满了灰色的，如同热巧克力一样的谜之物质，或者说，这物质其实是……  
在一股传统肥料的味道袭来之后，佩可大概明白到底是什么情况了，他只是捏住鼻子，只问了前来的九里一句话：“哪儿？”  
“……更衣室。”九里迟疑了一会儿以后回答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——亚洛先生的道馆更衣室下水道故障的梗来源于曼联某年客战桑德兰时的更衣室炸翔事件，当时还是弗爵爷时代，具体年份忘了……


	16. Chapter 16

66  
分不清是哪里，只剩月光的夜。  
莱昂正站在某个连自己也认不出来的楼顶，顶着十级风的吹拂，眼见已经撑不住的彩粉蝶纷纷倒在楼顶上，堆成已经比自己还要高的尸堆。  
这是从什么地方来的？话说我自己在哪里？  
莱昂脚下的房顶忽然倒塌，他朝着深不可测的深渊掉了下去，他的附近甚至还没有稳定的平面可以用来作画。  
他忽然惊醒了。  
莱昂是在疯帽咖啡厅三楼早已弃之不用的道馆区醒来的。闻着被雨水浸润的土地的清香，躺在某个很显然已经被人使用过的空间内，莱昂揉了揉眼睛，发现伊利马给自己做的自适应大白牙套翻译机不知何时掉到了地上。它还能用吗？他试探性地把它带到了自己的牙齿上，说出「Hello World」。  
——已经没办法再用了。  
魔法结束了，现实重新开始运转。莱昂扔掉了翻译器，悻悻地离开了这里。虽然语言已经不复存在了，但他至少还可以靠自己从地上抽出爪钩——自己画的——爬到顶上，看准附近烈箭鹰飞来的时机，自由落体。  
——「不好意思！接下来请载我一程吧！」  
烈箭鹰载着莱昂，顺势低空掠过咖啡厅的湖岸平台，在顾客中间强硬开出一条道路，在无尽诅咒推动下飞向湖面，莱昂的脸上，此时已经写满了恐惧。  
「这位烈箭鹰先生——请不要没事就往湖里飞啊！」莱昂紧张地抓住烈箭鹰头上的毛，全身颤抖，「你敢信吗，这湖，它的深度有三十米以上啊！它的湖底至今还沉着一艘中世纪战船的残骸！我就算是被毒粉毒到意识模糊自己撞枪口上被崩了，也不想跟破船葬在一起！」  
烈箭鹰速度基本没减，航向基本没变，同时也在微微稳定下降中——按照这样的速度，三分钟以后他们就要落海了。  
「我以后会认真减肥的！老哥！拜托了！」  
烈箭鹰终于稍微有了一点飞行系宝可梦应该有的灵活度，他开始调转方向朝着森林冲去，虽然仍然犹如空中竞速用飞机一样笨重，但是至少，自己可以死在陆地上了！然而问题也随之而来：莱昂的屁股也随着自己愈加深入陆地而变热……  
随着几声高压喷射水声，莱昂和烈箭鹰身上的温度都消退到了正常水平，但他们都迎头撞到了一棵大树上，缓缓滑到地上。  
——“抱歉抱歉！不过可不要酿成大火哦。”  
一点引擎声，一点带着些许酒气的呼喊，还有在自己眼神余光里的一抹蓝色。穿着黑色夹克衫、戴着贝雷帽的男人，和一只蓝色的蜥蜴状宝可梦靠在树上，伸出手来。  
“莱昂，你好。”  
——「阿尔班先生，你好。」

67  
从树林的边缘到研究所，这段距离对于搭顺风车的莱昂来说有点痛苦——前面坐着阿尔班先生和他的不知道是什么宝可梦，自己就夹在其后的一点点空间里。  
他好像确实应该减肥了。  
莱昂整只犬都从车里掉了出来，全身酸痛，勉强画了块滑板，趴在上面，用手拨着，划进了研究所大厅。一点冰凉的水让他稍微焕活了一点，翻过身来，就看到穿着白色运动服，脖子上挂着毛巾的伊利马，在聚精会神地看着桌子——也许是在看电脑屏幕吧。  
“在这一带，Z招式的力量减弱了60%以上……”此时满头大汗混合着自来水的，疑惑地看着屏幕上的结论的伊利马开始发愣了，“刚刚凉太也感受到了，力量的天壤之别呢……”  
「诶？」  
“莱昂，你回来了。”伊利马听到了莱昂轻微的声音，低下头微笑道，“刚刚带着小凉太去测试了一下Z呢。”  
「真的有减弱了这么多吗？」莱昂躺在坍缩的滑板碎片上疑惑地问道，「两个月前在联盟大会上和志糜先生一战的时候，我可完全没有……」  
“那是你自从出生以来到现在第一次使用Z力量啦，对全功率是怎么样根本没概念吧……”伊利马又口头呼出自己的手机，摆弄起来，“总之，你那次使出来的‘Sparking Gigavolt’〔终极伏特狂雷闪〕的力度和今天的结果差不多呢，洛托姆君记录下来了——你真是完美的助手，洛托姆君。”  
「而伊利马先生也真是完美的训练家，那次Z招式放完以后自己居然就晕过去了，还要我来看你有没有当场死亡……」莱昂费力地朝伊利马的正脸伸了个中指，「话说凉太呢？被榨干了？难道Z招式这种东西榨干谁还是看玄学的吗？」  
——“如果他就是凉太的话，那么他没事哦。”  
毛发闪亮、容光焕发，身心焕然一新的凉太，就坐在马乌尔的手推车上。他跳了下来，小心踱步到莱昂的身边，试探性地用自己的爪子戳了戳莱昂的尾巴。  
「唔……喂……」  
这样的场面其实持续了没多久，因为很快就有三位年轻人来到了这里——穿着红色的机车夹克，顶着一头金发的女孩子，还有两名不知道是在哭还是在笑的男孩子。  
不过莱昂看到他们之后就笑不出来了。他并不敢往下想，他只是看出那个名为加纳慎也的家伙心不在焉地随便看了看四周，就好像其实对这儿根本没有归属感的样子；而当胡桃博士明明腿脚很利索但就是要坐着转椅滑出来的时候，他的这种感觉似乎愈加强烈了。  
另外两人的情报此时也表露出了一点——另外一个男生名为望月米留渡，他选择了哈力栗作为自己的初始宝可梦；女孩子的名字叫泽渡仁子，可以明显看到她的左手腕上绑着超级进化钥石的腕带……陪太子读书？不过那个望月怎么看都不能称为太子……  
——“呼……啊！阿罗拉以外的世界原来这么不太平吗？”马乌尔这一次用自己的母语发出了一声整个研究所都能听到的感叹。  
“不太平？”伊利马大概能明白这个“不太平”到底指的是什么，毕竟其实自己住的这座大都会每天都会有令人啼笑皆非的社会新闻出现，让人感慨这个地方的基础教育水平是不是有什么问题，“今天又是怎么个不太平法？”  
马乌尔靠到伊利马的身边，亮出手机。  
“嗯，纱雾略时报卡洛斯版，然后呢？”  
屏幕继续向下滚动。原来这是在丰缘的训练家向卡洛斯联盟的冠军卡露妮小姐提议下，两方奔着友谊第一比赛第二的精神进行的友好交流会；丰缘一方牵头的是琉璃市馆主米可利——伊利马对这个人略知一二，他曾经看过网上记载的资料，米可利是丰缘协调训练家界的顶峰，也有很多人认为他其实拥有冠军实力，可以取虽然也很强但是沉迷在外挖矿的大吾先生而代之；而他召集的训练家也都是了不得的人物——千里、花月、源治、亚当……  
“两个天王、一个馆主、一个是亚当先生的师匠……丰缘一方都是实力超群的干将呢。卡洛斯一方呢？”  
卡洛斯一方的牌面似乎更大一些，因为是由冠军卡露妮小姐亲自率领的。  
“卡露妮小姐……居然还能抽出档期去交流战啊。”伊利马沉思道，“接下来是……科尔妮、朵拉塞娜、志糜……希特隆……”  
当看到最后两个名字的时候，伊利马的语速忽然慢了下来，就好像大概想到了生命中最重要的事情一样。  
“……因故未能成行，在征得得抚先生同意的情况下，让他代替希特隆的位置……”  
结果是丰缘联盟小胜，过程很和谐，很有爱，总之，找不到一点可以被看作不太平的问题。  
问题究竟出在哪里……  
“问题出自评论区。”马乌尔继续向下翻动屏幕，“有个人居然在很认真地指责为什么明明自己的偶像大吾先生没有参赛，但这个队伍还是顶着丰缘名头……连冠军的背书都没有还想代表丰缘……还好赢了，输了或者说了啥不该说的是不是会被集体枭首示众……”  
伊利马诧异地看着评论区，同时，马乌尔越往下读，声音中的笑声就越浓重。  
“伊利马……你说……会不会其实这人是个短裤小子，如果拉上去对战，还打不过丰缘地方的小田卷博士……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“小田卷博士怎么……”  
在一旁的胡桃博士终于也憋不住笑，在一口空气喷出来的同时朝着马乌尔的方向举起了手，“我来回答！”  
“好，胡桃先生！”伊利马转向了胡桃博士，“是小田卷博士的事情吗？”  
“小田卷博士啊……小田卷博士……”胡桃博士忽然开始手舞足蹈起来，“曾经让自己研究所附近草坪里面的小小土狼犬碾撵半个小时哦！”  
研究所里忽然充满了快活的空气。  
当然，伊利马除外。他现在终于明白，马乌尔所谓的“不太平”指的是什么了。

68  
——“这样没问题吗？”  
——“我们已经习惯了，馆主先生。”  
贝克特监狱，慕礼市。  
这座监狱的独立探监区与某位不愿透名的规划鬼才规划的吃喝拉撒一体的特大号食堂隔断开来，这个六面洁白的地方虽然可能会让每一个进来的人都患上雪盲症，但是可以卓有成效地隔绝那些在探监区以外的不和谐因素——在这里，几乎不会听到探监区以外濒临失控的喊杀、斗殴和电击枪的声音。九里夏之介和自己的毒藻龙一起来到了这所监狱的探监室，他要来见一个很特别的人物。  
这座城市曾经的道馆馆主，儒勒·马塞利诺。  
——“……你好。”隔着双层防弹玻璃，透过防弹性能更好的特殊扩音器，冷冰冰的声音传了过来，“佩可还好吗？”  
“佩可？”九里问道，“结果到头来最关心的是自己的小弟吗？”  
“反正我最需要关心的人都死了呢。”马塞利诺不屑地说道，“话说你的身上怎么一股不可描述味道？”  
“那得问你了。”九里扶额，“马塞利诺先生应该扪心自问一下上次整修主场到底是在什么时……”  
“没有。”  
这个回答着实让九里吓了一跳，而且看马塞利诺的样子，他好像还为此感到自豪……  
“不用这么自豪吧，马塞利诺先生。要不是你被抓起来……”九里先生和毒藻龙，还有他们身边的狱警，都捂住了鼻子。  
“话说，你跑来这里做什么？”  
“我啊……我只是觉得你到了这家危险的监狱里可能过几个月就死在火并现场了就来看看你，你要是死在这里就太可怜了……话说这里当真穷到了监狱看守所拘役所都合并的地步吗？”  
“好像是哦。”马塞利诺叹道，“我也羡慕桃地大都会的灯光秀啊。”  
“原来监狱里面的消息还是灵通的呢。”九里先生看了看自己的手机，微笑着看向马塞利诺，“话说回来联盟馆主群里有个新来的馆主发了个今日笑料……感兴趣吗，马塞利诺先生？”  
“不是你吗……”  
“不是我，是比我晚了几天的一个……好像是阿罗拉人吧，他接替了升上天王的玛丽安努小姐的位置。”九里继续摆弄着手机，“他可真是不容易啊。要看吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——宵小怒斥米可利的梗来源于菇葡交流赛中开朗斗笠菇吧队因为使用了中国队名号而被不知哪来的人怒斥的梗，如果我能活够久的话会尽量给这个宵小安排上戏份的


	17. Chapter 17

69  
“天哪，这绝对是我一生中最为疯狂的瞬间，在保护极其有限也没有任何的经验的情况下，我，居然在骑快龙！”  
加纳和望月骑着快龙飞过中央区和长门区的界河，飞过令人百感交集的北方街区，望月呆望着地面上如同蚂蚁一样闪动的无数红蓝间色光点，随后就被同样骑在快龙背上的加纳拉了回去。  
“Verde先生，刚刚提议在这样的高度飞行就是为了忘记地上的事能带给我们的痛苦哦！”在离望月十米之下就是泽渡小姐的快龙和伊利马问阿尔班先生借的如同隐形轰炸机一样的宝可梦，“再不济还有我们两位嘛！”  
「不，其实不止三位。」拿着不知从哪掏出来的套索，还套着自己画出来的机翼和看起来并不像画出来的发动机的莱昂就像被绑在风筝上的烈箭鹰一样落在五人众的最后面，「马乌尔暂且不说，还有我，还有，其实那只多龙巴鲁托把四只小多龙全带上了！就算望月先生掉下去了也不要紧！」  
“他说的什么啊！？”望月惊恐地朝着自己的背后看去，吼道。  
“除了Verde先生以外，这一队里所有人都是Verde先生的failsafe（安全保护），”伊利马一遍微笑着，一边整理了一下已经不成样子的发型，掏出手机大概翻了一遍，“附近三公里内没有飞机，剩下的路段安全了。”

70  
千金难买一个很久没笑过的人一声笑，九里先生自己曾经也这么说过；但是同样也是很久没笑过的马塞利诺先生却控制不住自己，在看着九里给他的信息之后忽然笑了起来，随后愈加放肆，直到声音传遍了小半座监狱。九里先生的笑声也同样放肆，一个月仅有的五分钟探监时间的最后三分钟就是在不断的笑声中度过的。  
于是九里先生和他的毒藻龙离开了探监区，侧头躲过了已经夺来了枪的囚犯的一击之后，夺回泰瑟枪还给了身后的狱警，然后坐上自己的Chevelle，拉动沉重的狗头式换挡杆，扬长而去。  
「他在这种地方能活多久？」副驾驶上的毒藻龙问道。  
“反正我不希望他死，只是我不希望也没有用。”九里苦笑道，“现在，我还是快点回去干馆主应该干的事情吧。”  
打开中控台上的CD机，插进一张过去的CD，九里先生开始在无人陪伴的行路上，放起了一首被合众人热爱着的乡村小调。  
——“My love is league with the freeway”（吾爱总是驰骋在高速公路上）  
路上只有他，以及很多早已关闭了的瓷器店铺和小作坊——它们的标牌上已经染上斑驳污痕，而且还严重缺损的白瓷已经很能说明问题。九里缓缓摇了摇头，向前开进。  
——“It's passion will ride as the cities fly by”（激情飞扬，城市转瞬即逝）  
九里先生的心头好缓缓行驶在城市中，行驶在被招式蹂躏过的路上、飞扬的落叶和路边垃圾之间，还有倒闭的店面旁。  
啊，本来其实这些店面不倒闭的话，徽章的理想形式是真的可以实现的呢。  
——“And the taillights dissolve in the coming of night”（尾灯消溶在夜幕降临时）  
「虽是白昼但也如同夜晚一样寂静呢。」副驾驶上的毒藻龙吐槽道。  
“是啊，让我都没法思考了……还能不能好了啊。”九里叹道。  
——“And the questions of thousand take--”（千头万绪随之烟消——）  
九里先生的手机铃声忽然响起，他调小了CD机的声音，把车停在路边，接起电话。电话的那头是熟悉的，本地口音过于浓厚的抱怨声音。  
佩可的本地主义思维还真的不是九里先生这个外地人可以理解的呢……  
“……九里先生，俺没文化，请你给那个，呃，奥尔特拉主编，写封正式抗议咯？……”  
九里和他的毒藻龙相视一笑。  
「理解不能。」  
——“我比你好不了多少。”于是九里如此在电话里说道，“可以去找萨尔托先生嘛——如果你拉得下面子的话。拜拜。”  
电话过去，这一片再次陷入寂静。偶有一辆过路车以龟速路过这里，那方方正正的外形再一次让九里加深了这里就跟博物馆一样的印象——  
Fiat 124，四十余年前的人民之车。  
「我们是不是……在这里见到最多的，就是这种老爷车来着？」  
“好像是呢，包括我自己的。”  
九里先生的Chevelle重新上路，在重又空无一人的路上卷起一阵微风。当然，还有空气污染……  
直到又一次回到自己的道馆门口，发现身上沾满了不可描述物体的佩可随着无数的鸟一起从道馆里飞奔了出来，然而被在十米开外拿着收音话筒对准了门口的记者们拦住了去路。  
看来这一段时间里都要不好过了。

71  
马乌尔这回看到的新闻，说实话，味儿有点冲。  
名为九里夏之介的，横竖也可以算是自己的同事的人，他在继承了前任馆主的道馆以后，因为下水系统问题，他和他的助手都在为道馆内的炸屎问题感到极度困扰，而报告指出，前任馆主儒勒·马塞利诺，在上任六年来从未对通风和排水系统进行过任何意义上的整修，而这些系统的各种问题，都在他入狱之后集中发作了。  
“Natsu先生看来在接下来的一个月里都不好过了。”他抱着想要看看九里先生的反应的态度把这个新闻分享到了道馆馆主群里。  
“真不想看见位置和徽章都没决定好的人这么说。”九里在群里回道。  
“我的时间多得很。”  
“如果没有那家伙的话。”  
那家伙是指？  
马乌尔想要把上面这句经过翻译机翻译的话也发到群里的，当然还没有等他发出去，数人整齐划一的清嗓子声音忽然在他的耳边响起了。转过头看去，数人和他们的宝可梦正站在纯黑色的大门门口，已经准备好向这幢宅邸的主人打招呼了——不管口头还是物理。  
站在那些人最前面的自然是认真地整理好了发型，穿好了长袖白色衬衫和毛线背心的伊利马，他试探性地按下了这家的门铃。  
“……伊利马？”一旁的马乌尔问道，“你是来做什么的？”  
“马乌尔先生啊……想来是来找你的前一任馆主玛丽安努小姐的吧。”伊利马看着马乌尔和他的摩托车微笑道，“是为了交接才来到这里吗？”  
“当然了。”马乌尔答道。  
黑色大门上的扩音器里忽然传来某位女性的歌声。  
“你只是镜中的一张脸；  
我一闭上眼睛，你就消失无踪……”  
微笑着的伊利马，把嘴凑近了扩音器，用天使般的歌喉唱出了恶魔的低语。  
“当你的脸在镜中时，你面对的是我；  
只要你还活着一天，我永远都会在那里……”  
扩音器里的声音忽然停顿下来，沉寂三秒，随后稍稍开朗了一点的声音响起。  
“你好，福熙和艾欧拉的孩子。”  
只见一名穿着深蓝长裙的女子从宅邸的大门里出来，摘下自己的帽子，和自己的乌鸦头头一起向前来的众人致意。  
“玛丽安努小姐，在下伊利马，按照预定时间将新人带来了。”  
“艾欧拉的孩子来暂借我家的场地一用的请求我是不会拒绝的，只不过你提到有一位新人训练家，到底是……哪位……”  
玛丽安努小姐看着站在门外向她打招呼的人和宝可梦们，当然，好像还有一位——在伊利马的身后，往超市购物袋里呕吐的少年和他的哈力栗。  
“这位呕吐男孩的名字叫望月米留渡……”伊利马忽然切换语言说道，“刚刚成为训练家，甚至连图鉴都没有。”

72  
“新来的道馆馆主和他的朋友们，还挺能整活。”  
刚刚在MonTube上向大家分享了马乌尔的直播间“某次对战101”的新锐作家大森崇仁，在街边的公园内津津有味地看着两个正在娱乐对战的孩子。虽然用哈力栗的孩子在对阵对面的木棉球的时候只会一味使用叫声，而且叫声意外地还很难听，但这并不妨碍大森先生观看，毕竟谁知道他什么时候会忽然出现灵感呢。  
而且如果还是要一直叫下去的话，观看手机中的马乌尔直播别人对战也是可行的。  
手机中穿着绿色上衣的年轻人使用的宝可梦是哈力栗，他正在不断靠近对方的伊布，用藤鞭试图击中对方；而对方的伊布在对方藤鞭的间隙不断躲闪，寻找战机；伊布一发高速星星过后，又回到原来的起点。  
这里的哈力栗也终于开始实质性的攻击了，只不过，根本撞不到人。  
这样的战斗也太……大森先生只能另寻别处，直到他忽然发现，有一只小拉达正在盯着地上吃剩下一半的披萨饼。抱着想要了解这块披萨饼最终命运的想法，大森先生一直盯着那个小拉达和那只披萨饼，甚至看到入迷处，还产生了想要和小拉达争食的想法。  
直到忽然有不寻常的声响逼近，大森先生转过头来，随即和某人的哈力栗来了一次亲密接触。  
小拉达忙不迭地叼着半块披萨逃跑了。

73  
“呼……”  
特地转移到了距离两只宝可梦战斗的位置更近的侧边观战的伊利马，正在洛托姆的帮助下打量着望月才刚刚拿到不久的哈力栗。确实，从战斗开始起，望月从胡乱指挥逐渐过渡到了可以预判卡位进攻一条龙，哈力栗的眼神也开始注意起伊布可能要躲避的位置，虽然凉太还是可以在最极限的距离避开，但是恐怕这样的情形也撑不过一分钟了……  
“看来，比小生作为训练家初战的时候更强呢……”  
“承蒙夸奖！”望月认真地前倾身体，打出响指，他的眼里仿佛燃起了火焰，“藤鞭！”  
“电光一闪！”  
一阵浓烟过后，哈力栗反倒来到了和伊利马更近的一边；凉太和哈力栗的距离仍然在三米以内，如果抢攻的话仍然可以在他发动任何攻击以前……  
不对。伊利马忽然想到了一件极重要的事情——望月的哈力栗来自胡桃博士，而网上的各种情报显示，从胡桃博士门下走出的初始宝可梦都不太平凡……  
先不管这些了！电光一闪！  
——“增强拳！”  
果然是这样，胡桃博士今天又给出了神奇的御三家呢。  
伊布和哈力栗，又回到了比赛最初的起点。  
伊利马开始打量起对面的望月的眼睛来，而望月也盯着正在缓缓前进的凉太的眼睛。而当望月开始皱眉的时候……  
“撒菱！”  
“连续高速星星攻击地面！”  
场地上瞬间扬起无数沙尘，蒙蔽了在场所有人的眼神；见势不妙的莱昂立即在四面围起反射壁，在壁垒围起的同时，大家都听到了无数击中壁垒的钉刺的声音。当烟雾终于散去之时，凉太就蛰伏在正在四处寻找对手的哈力栗身后，死盯着哈力栗的后背。  
“珍藏。”  
哈力栗被瞬间击飞，重击到了伊利马的右肩上，晕了过去。  
“虽然最后还是输了，但是Verde先生的初战，表现出乎意料地棒啊。”

74  
在观看着马乌尔的直播的数百人之中，自然也包括被马乌尔暗怼了一顿的九里夏之介。他惊讶地在马乌尔的直播画面里读出，原来伊利马那家伙也是可以为别人点起蜡烛的。  
“那么……为什么来这里？”  
“我自己也需要一个机会，而且这和历史的进程是相辅相成的，而桃地大都会已经有马里奥兄弟了。”九里微笑道，“那个新人训练家估计也是出自长门区的人吧。佩可，只把眼光放在本土的你根本就没有发现吧，其实在这一块地方——我是指卡洛斯地区，或者至少是‘南方卡洛斯地区’，通过各种网络情报可以得到的结果是，出训练家最多的地方，其实是长门区。”  
“那里的人口……”  
“占整个大都会的十分之一，我知道的，但是如果要论注册训练家的人口比例，那真是高上天了——至少相比卡洛斯地区的其他市镇来说是这样。”九里又将头转回了电脑前，“就好像在他们最初的故乡关都地区里，很多人做出的选择那样。”


	18. Chapter 18

75  
“你是，伊利马……是吗？”  
玛丽安努小姐的宅邸楼顶，这里离阳光最近的地方。从埋头笔记本，偶尔抬起头的伊利马的角度看去，加纳慎也和他的快龙就如同遮天蔽日的巨大黑柱一般。  
“嗯。”  
“是啊。我在网上看到了很多也许是你做过的事情呢。”加纳微笑着端起了红茶，小口抿着刚刚出壶烫得要命的，神奇的树叶冲泡的饮料。  
“也许当加纳先生看到的时候，描述的语言已经不知道变味成什么样了。”伊利马目不转睛地盯着笔记本屏幕，“比如说，我还在密阿雷大都会的时候，因为房东是开五金店的，所以我就用他的店里的东西还原出了一把动漫武器，然后还真的带去了漫展；而这样一件事情，可能在加纳先生看到的时候，就会被描述成‘阿罗拉人掌握了大规模杀伤性武器’……而我呢？我连他们说的大规模杀伤性武器是什么样子都想象不出。”  
“是这样呢。”加纳听了伊利马的吐槽以后微笑道，“不过我倒是很真切地听到了你的歌声呢。毫不迟疑地选择了海德先生，天使的声音，魔鬼的一面。你就是喜欢这样。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哪里哪里，这其实也没有那种特殊的‘联系’吧。”伊利马终于把视线移开电脑，大笑不止，“只不过是玛丽安努小姐选择了杰基尔博士那一边而已；而且啊，别看我这样，我其实是一个脱离了高级趣味的人哦。”  
伊利马缓缓把电脑转了过来，向加纳展示着屏幕上的内容。  
此时此刻对于一旁的马乌尔来说，他已经没有什么好担心的了，因为玛丽安努小姐很爽快地决定要把自己在延原市近郊半山腰上的房子租给他，而且钱还是联盟出的——这一切都是在二十分钟以内光速敲定的事情；而唯一的障碍，就是马乌尔发现，自己要使用的徽章和遥远的关都地方的某位馆主有着异曲同工之妙。  
“关于这点我其实并不反对，但是现在的我已经不是道馆馆主了。”手机屏幕的另一边，一名脸色黝黑，戴着听诊器，穿着白大褂的男子刚刚从一头大奶罐的身边摆脱出来，擦掉满额大汗，如此回复马乌尔，“但其实现在的馆主是我的弟弟哦，我会去跟他交流一……”  
——“加纳先生！？加纳先生！！”  
马乌尔被忽然的尖叫声吸引，将头往自己的左侧偏了一下，只见名为加纳慎也的少年倒地不起有一个各种东西缝合的奇机械怪胎正在一边按压加纳的胸口，一边也没有忘记拿木锤开锤。  
“伊利马，这到底是怎么回事？”  
站在一边的伊利马，默不作声地端起了自己的笔记本。屏幕上显示的信息一时让马乌尔摸不着头脑——无数好像是八位元时代穿越来的模糊肖像、不完整的人体描绘、在屏幕角落里过于抽象的骷髅，这一切都让马乌尔感到了某种熟悉的嫌恶感……  
“这是不是那个日了狗的垃圾玩意儿还害得炽焰咆哮虎也一起风评被害的‘咆哮虎’牌手持游戏机上发行的FTG《致命快打》官方究极缩水版？”  
“首先我想纠正一点，马乌尔先生，‘咆哮虎’向来都是自带游戏的，”伊利马合上本子指正道，“但其他的……没错。”  
“那么这得怪你了。”  
加纳忽然猛力咳出三声，宣告自己奇迹般的苏醒。马乌尔在他咳完的第一时间就凑上去，勉强按捺住自己的兴奋之情，去询问为什么他会晕倒。  
“草，伊利马……”刚刚苏醒过来的加纳咒骂道，“当你这样的人说出‘联系’这个词的时候，我还以为其实你说的没啥大不了……直到我看到了那个抽象骷髅……”  
“啊，加纳先生……”伊利马也蹲了下来，直视着加纳的眼睛，“要是我现在就宣布我可以给加纳先生打一针，打完了以后除了会暂时性地感到麻麻刺刺以外，不管看什么抽象骷髅，眼前浮现出的都是LJN的LOGO的样子……加纳先生会怎么做？”  
“请问哪里有得打？”加纳慎也毫不迟疑地问道。

76  
今日的《若日欧仁建设报》上刊登了某个经济学者的小小抱怨；因为昨日，同样也是这家报纸，有一位编辑刊文曰出了“烧卖蘸酱就是支出升级”这种宣称来源于他的令人摸不着头脑的理论，于是今日的头版就被一条没啥营养的消息占据了——这位名叫亚森·维林格的经济学家对前一天的报道感到不满，遂买下本日头版宣称“我可能以前确实在某些场合说过烧卖蘸酱很好吃——事实上把很多意想不到的东西都拿去蘸酱是我的个人习惯，但是这和什么升降级完全没有关系”。  
呼，这个宣言稍微来得晚了一点。至少自己的社交媒体主页已经通通脑升级了一遍，已经把“烧卖升级论”当做戏谑对象，通通捧着一个超小的烧卖po出动态曰“体验一下消费升级感”。  
诶那么以前都是吃烧卖对付一下就好，但是今天中午自己可是吃的很好吃的拉面……？大概也可以算是小小的升级了一下吧。但是其实大森先生其实连拉面也还没有吃上几口——实在是太烫了，这会把胃部给烫坏的。  
然后，报纸后面传来了瓷碗忽然碎裂的声音。  
还没有反应过来到底发生了什么事情的大森先生，忽然就听到了警笛爆鸣声，超高频率的红蓝闪灯也刺激着他的眼角，感到好像有什么东西飞来的大森先生，急忙把桌子翻倒，全身冒汗，颤抖着躲在被当做掩体的桌子后面，直到连桌子也都被针状物体穿透，牢牢钉在身后的墙上。  
塑料的东西真是不靠谱啊！要是有什么硬一点的东西比如说金属窨井盖大概会好很多吧！  
大森先生缓缓探出头来观察周围，只发现这里除了拉面店里面就没有地方可以躲了。  
感觉躲什么地方都是死啊……  
在街对面，一名扛着麻袋的男人和也许是他的勇吉拉，正在面对数辆警车的堵截，勇敢地开出一条道路。勇吉拉双眼闪烁红光，抬起双手，尽力将所有飞行道具阻挡在离自身至少一米以外的位置，而抢匪就在勇吉拉的身后微笑着，看着自己身前的那些警方的伙伴宝可梦们被自己打出的飞行道具打倒在地，警车被打得千疮百孔，他甚至能看到警车之后的角落里留下了点点血痕。  
这条街已经被警车堵满，更别说在最前线被打坏的车内电台还断断续续地播放出更多单位已经在增援路上的发信。  
他寻觅着车缝中的道路，直到不断播放着因为特殊处理而变得相当难听的沙漠蜻蜓叫声的无人机接近，他的注意力才被吸引过去，眼光泛红的勇吉拉，再一次对准“沙漠蜻蜓”开始了精神攻击。  
“沙漠蜻蜓”开始逐渐支撑不住，全身爆出火花和黑烟，无法维持高度，开始逐渐下坠，播放叫声也开始断续，几乎就要爆炸——  
“哐”  
一辆无人驾驶的摩托车直接撞上了勇吉拉的后脑勺，顶着它和三根路灯柱亲密接触，直到勇吉拉被顶飞到了路口撞上过路的一辆吉普车，漫长的缠斗才告结束。  
在警笛被击破之后，惨叫也终止了。  
大森先生战战兢兢地拿着已经被撕成碎纸条的报纸，从已经只有一个活人的拉面店柜台身后探出头来；一只漂浮在半空的三合一磁怪和三名青年刚巧路过，偶尔往店内一瞥之后，捂着鼻子冲了进来。  
“先生，您没事吧？”  
“伊利马君，他好像是……”  
嗯？是熟悉的人吗？  
顶着一头粉色头发的，名为伊利马的少年微笑着递出了自己的笔记本——他实在是没有东西可以递了！——请大森先生在自己的笔记本电脑外壳上签名；而大森先生也拿出了自己居然会带在身上的马克笔，开始签名起来。  
“我实在是太喜欢大森先生的作品了！《惊异驱驰》也好，《救护之龙》也好，《最佳拍档》也好……话说《最佳拍档》的最终话……”  
一切都因为忽然有一辆警车顶进了店面而被打断，可怜的206被切成两半，压住桌椅，机油流满一地。努力习惯着黏糊触感的伊利马一行人走出了店门，面对着已经把街道清理干净了的抢匪和勉强还能站起来的勇吉拉，伊利马和自己的同行者派出了自己的宝可梦们应战。  
虽然两只鬃岩狼人、一只三合一磁怪和一只从地上抽出一把血红色的反器材狙击枪的图图犬实在是太多了，它也吸引了所有人的目光，尤其是当图图犬还真的把自己的眼睛凑近了瞄准镜的时候。  
“莱昂！我的天，这是要做什么？”  
「虽然那只勇吉拉被你的摩托车撞出了老远，但是还有一点缺憾……」  
“莱昂，缺憾指的是……？”  
「仔细看看他的姿势，虽然已经不能称之为姿势了……」  
可以看出，那只勇吉拉的身体已经彻底坍缩，姿态也有些不稳定，仅仅因为头还有勇吉拉的样子，才能看出是勇吉拉。他还活着，而且还能顶住飞行道具攻击，实在是太奇迹了。  
伊利马完全不敢相信这世界上还有这样的宝可梦存在。  
“请说清楚一点，莱昂的目标是哪个？”伊利马蹲下来低声问道，“他，还是它？”  
「还是先搞定它吧。」  
枪管中忽然射出黑色的波动，在那只垂死的勇吉拉被其他宝可梦所困扰着的时候，波动精准命中了那只勇吉拉的脊柱上唯独还没有断裂的五厘米一段附近，激起一阵浓烟。  
随后，莱昂忽然从所有人的视野里消失了。

77  
对于胡桃博士来说，今天是可以鱼儿摸爆的一天。他放下了手柄，关掉主机，走到门外，开始呼吸新鲜空气，也许在在一旁看风景十分钟后，他就会决定去附近的游船码头租一艘小游艇前往正好就在对面的工业旅游遗址，或者到湖上被围出来的沉船处——湖中离陆地最远的位置。  
当然，最后并没有遂愿——因为有一只多龙梅西亚脑袋上顶着冒着黑烟的沙漠蜻蜓无人机和手机来到了研究所的门口。  
大概明白了到底发生了什么的胡桃博士，悻悻地抓着手机和无人机走进了研究所里。

78  
“这……”  
千里之外的慕礼市道馆门口，九里先生和佩可正在围观电视台网络直播，三名忽然站了出来的少年正在被净空的街上，正对着街对面扛着一大麻袋的家伙——带着黑面罩，看起来是个匪徒。  
“伊尔格纳君又怎么了？为什么他的图图犬会有枪？”  
“九里先生要认真看啊！这把枪可是从地上凭空抽出来的，我不太懂，觉得这实在是很恐怖很可怕啊！”  
枪管中射出了黑色的波动，在一阵烟雾中，九里勉强看到勇吉拉和身后的疑似匪徒一起被压制到街边，随后，图图犬从地上抽出来的枪开始变形，忽然又消失在了视野中。  
再次出现，是在烟雾散去之后了。它不知何时拿起了血红色的薙刀，身体溃缩得不成样子的勇吉拉就躺在地上，全身是伤，一动不动。  
在薙刀如同酒瓶一般碎裂之后，屏幕外的不速之客忽然来临。  
“很有意思啊……这只图图犬。居然拿着这种东西。”  
忽然被吓到的九里和佩可，如同触电般抬起头来。  
“诶，什么这种东西？这种东西是什么？”  
一名西装笔挺，顶着浅蓝色长发，上衣口袋里放着超级进化钥石的年轻男人，双手插兜，饶有兴趣地站在二人身边。  
“诶，Crescent Rose〔新月玫瑰〕啊……”年轻男人笑道，“出处是RWBY——在我眼中最强最了不起的独立动画。自从去年了解到它以后，连我也深深地感到了入迷呢。毕竟，下矿生活也是能很无聊的。所以我给剧组捐了十万块，这样我就能提前大家一天看到新一季正片了。”  
“泡面番根本不够排解无聊感觉的吧？不过既然是您的安利，那么我就不客气地收下了。”九里笑道，“不过话说，您还真的肯来我这里啊……大吾先生。”  
无论是九里还是佩可都已经看到，年轻男人的背后，无数扛着长枪短炮，或拿着手机和录音笔的记者正在接近。  
“又来了。”  
“该来的总是会来的。”大吾先生微笑道。


	19. Chapter 19

79  
慕礼市，道馆门口，阴云之下。  
九里先生和大吾先生在门口终于被一众记者们追上，被各种正常或奇怪的话筒团团围住；不堪其扰的大吾先生终于请出了自己的巨金怪，它的全身反射着寒光，甚至都不需要精神强念，就能让一众记者们吓退三步。  
——“大吾先生为何会选择缺席与卡洛斯联盟的交流战来到这里？”  
——“大吾先生，对于德文公司至今为止被曝光的一系列过度劳动丑闻有何看法？”  
——“大吾先生！刚刚请出巨金怪可以被视为是不友好的行动吗？”  
——“大吾先生！有人在丰缘地方的社交网络上大范围长时间诋毁丰缘卡洛斯联盟交流战中率丰缘队进行交流战的米可利先生，您对此怎么看？”  
——“大吾先生！如何评价南方联盟一个人都没有被卡露妮小姐征召？”  
——“大吾先生！……”  
刚刚到达道馆门口的大吾先生有点犯难。毕竟他是一个人来到这里，所有人都不知道大吾先生究竟去了哪里，直到他在大东机场下飞机之后，打电话给自己的社长老爹，大家这才知道，大吾先生原来就在卡洛斯被折叠的另一边。  
于是大吾先生就连翻译也没有带。  
现在的大吾先生和自己的巨金怪一起在无数记者的包围下，有些犯难——他根本就听不懂记者的问题，而且从面相上来看，那些记者在回去之后肯定不会给自己这个丰缘人美言了。  
“他们说的什么？”大吾先生询问身边的夏之介道。  
“询问大吾先生为什么鸽了交流战。”夏之介有意舍去了对于大吾先生来说比较敏感的部分，“还有宵小拉出大吾先生的名字把米可利先生批判一番的问题。”  
“我明白了。”  
大吾先生转过身来清了清嗓子，对着记者们凑到眼前的话筒和录音笔，平静地说道：“关于宵小的问题。就我自己作为丰缘冠军的立场，我当然希望丰缘的训练家们——不管是对战者也好，协调训练家还是其他领域的也好，勇敢地走向全世界。另外对于米可利先生，其实并不是说其他领域的训练家在对战上一定很弱，这样的说法未免也太偏颇了。米可利先生也是强者。”  
在夏之介以更加缓和的语气传译完过后，记者们分分面露出了比较赞同的神情——或曰，恶意没有刚刚那么大了。  
“关于南方……话说这里是属于和我所知的卡洛斯地区完全不一样的另一个‘卡洛斯地区’啊，这样的情况还是去问别人吧，”大吾先生回应道，“我也是第一次来这里呢。”  
“另外，我个人希望，天天都在‘气、抖、冷’的社会正义战士们越少越好。只是一个短裤小孩的撒泼打滚都到了需要大吾先生出面的地步，可见其社会破坏性。最后，大家都会无法呼吸。”九里微笑着，对着记者们如是说道，“另外，还请在场的大家相信我，也相信大吾先生。”  
在九里身边的大吾转过头去，和九里相视一笑。  
“大吾先生，我们进去谈吧。”

80  
疯帽咖啡厅内。  
那个带着勇吉拉抢劫的抢匪最终自然是被抓了，但是在抢匪被抓之前的一段视频开始在网上疯狂流传起来，话题度远远盖过了抢匪本身——新闻报道中，一只拿着狙击枪的图图犬赚尽了大家的眼球，而当黑色波动射出，激起一阵烟雾之后，图图犬又不知怎的消失在了画面里。  
接下来，就是那只图图犬拿着镰刀的画面了。  
望月瞪大眼睛看着超规格大活跃的图图犬，随后转过头来，看着正在思索中的，那只图图犬的主人。  
图图犬和伊利马正对面而坐，喝着不同的奶茶，以全然不同的眼神看着对方。图图犬眯着眼睛微笑着，似乎在告诉伊利马自己很厉害；伊利马则低垂着眼角独自思考着什么，嘴里念念有词，只是除了“如果”以外其他的词语都被周边的喧闹声盖过，根本听不清楚——就连“如果”也是因为实在复读了太多次，才勉强明白说的是这个。  
“新闻报道中提到，那个名为远野左卫门的嫌犯，是拥有注册工程师资格证的。”伊利马的声音逐渐响了起来，“明明这座城市是碎石灰浆建起的，这样的话相关工作机会会很多……但是为什么……”  
在一旁感到好奇的加纳也坐到了伊利马的身旁开始倾听，结果，他听到了一个有点让自己无法理解的方法。  
“……如果他的简历上的名字是‘让-米歇尔’而不是‘左卫门’……”  
“为什么要做这种不可理喻的事情？”  
这真是单刀直入的批评——很显然就来自身旁的加纳慎也。他的眼睛已经瞪得如同欧司朗电灯泡一样，他的右手努力按住自己的左手，也许是想要克服自己想打人的冲动，虽然能不能打到面前的伊利马，还是个问题。  
“冷静啦，加纳先生。只是做出这样的假设而已，和合理性与否并没有关系吧。我经常会做这样的假设。”伊利马端起奶茶杯子看向加纳慎也，“而且就算这样估计也会被因为所谓的工作能力、各项守则与法律规定以外的原因扫地出门吧。”  
——“好！客人要的绿茶和蔓莓格雷派！”  
这次轮到伊利马叼着蔓莓格雷派，和莱昂面面相觑了。伊利马幽怨的眼神就好像在吐槽“当初就不应该在地板上画山寨新月玫瑰再拿出来用，我们估计已经社会性死亡了”；而完全获得了奶茶的控制权的莱昂起初的眼神就好像在说「反正你也没有阻止」，但是他的脸色逐渐变得铁青，表情也逐渐变得凝重，就连尾巴上颜料的颜色都变紫了。  
——“嘿，乘着你的图图犬自己去上厕所的当儿……要和我一起去吗？”马乌尔机敏地占领了莱昂留下的位置，也拿起一个格雷派开始鲸吞起来，“延原市。”  
“好……”嘴里还叼着格雷派的伊利马，也不顾吃相，不假思索地同意了。  
而所有人好像都已经反应过来，餐馆里面好像是有那么个风流人物在——尤其是，又有一只图图犬手上戴着画出来的火箭，从厕所间冲出来，在极限距离避过路径中的所有人，最终趴到了马乌尔的头上，留着最后一口奶茶吐到了这里的时候。  
——“我真心希望某只图图犬不那么熊。”  
——“我也真心希望马乌尔先生愿意喝自己点的东西。”

81  
慕礼市内——米歇尔·萨尔托，自己将自己困在了如同时间停止一般的世界里。  
街边已经失去了棱角的砖石建筑也在时间的魔法中被剥去颜色，停在路边许久连积灰都已经掩盖了自身颜色的车似乎完全封印了之前数十年的历史，只有附近的落叶仍然在被微风卷上天空，落到他的头上，让他的幻想世界稍稍裂开一个口子。  
骑了十分钟也没有遇到行人的他，正在思考这座城市是不是已经完蛋了，正常人是不是都已经被卖粉的排挤出去，这里是不是已经地下世界化了。随即就忽然有一辆残破不堪的Focus呼啸着驶过这条就算闹鬼也没什么大不了的街道，更加残破的老旧警车在后面穷追不舍，更多被随意扔在地上的垃圾被扬起，直冲着他的面颊而来。  
萨尔托倒是躲开了这一下，但是他的脑袋不知怎的，也被忽然清空了。然后，各种各样的声音忽然从四面八方灌注入了自己的耳中。  
他在各种杂音的簇拥下，继续向前骑行着。  
路边有一名摩托前轮掉了，腿摔断了的小偷，因为城市内监控不足的关系，所以他偷了别人的摩托车也没有发现，只是，他还没等到把它送去拆车厂，它自己就散架了。他甚至连只要载自己一程去医院自己就愿意去自首也说得出口，然而萨尔托还是冷冰冰地路过了那个人，无动于衷。  
萨尔托的前方有一名骑车没有自己快，看起来就很年轻的送报员，那人有意躲避着几乎所有的垃圾、落叶、窨井盖——就算这些东西估计根本就没有办法对他的自行车造成任何意义上的损伤——然后一直继续着他的不停车送报缩地法。简而言之，他并不会规规矩矩把车停下来放好报纸，而是在高速骑行的同时像骑马的标枪手一样把报纸投出去，至于这些报纸是会被订阅者拿到手，还是就这么扔在路边经过长年累月的历史演化成为什么鸟宝可梦的窝的一部分，或是因为投枪力度太大直接砸穿老旧而脆弱的窗户让订户被迫收到报纸——比起脱手，这些都已经不重要了。  
果然，刚说到报纸就有相关人士指着被刚刚开走的一辆老旧波罗乃兹压过的报纸，脸上写满了惋惜。凑近一看，头条上赫然写着本地道馆炸屎的消息，也一并报道了新任馆主九里夏之介已经找到了德文公司作为今后的赞助商以及道馆改造解决方案的消息。所以赞助商是什么鬼啦……九里先生明明已经收了自己了，但是还是不告诉自己这一切到底都是怎么回事。  
他到底要干什么啊。  
一无所获的萨尔托回到了道馆内，发现大吾先生、九里先生和本地的市议会议长都端详着一个临时设施投影出来的全息模型——外立面和道馆现在的样子差不太多，而内部……多了一大圈的电子广告牌。  
“……九里先生？”  
“嗯……”  
“所以基本上也就是说……”  
九里先生微微伸出右手，指了指旁边的大吾先生。  
“但愿我和大吾先生能让这座城市里边卖粉边火并的人少一点。”

82  
桃地市，长门区。  
这里的夜似乎变了个模样，灯火通明，光照夜空，一直持续到黎明也没有熄灭丁点。长门之内的灯光从不远处的仁许桥上看去如同绵延千里不灭的焰火，其中的狂热已经满溢，本不属于这片都会的热情已经扩散到了整座都会之内，就连桥上也能感受到，这股狂热刮起的风潮即将把这里搅得天翻地覆——无论是哪种意义上。  
站在桥上旁观波光不自然地扰动着的大湖的加纳慎也，正在努力寻找着狂风的源头；他只能看到空中不断有残影飘过，两名开着水上摩托，穿着荧光黄救生衣的人正以完全不规则的路线在大湖边行进，加纳似乎听到了二人的喊声——他们好像同样都在呼喊“暴风”。  
看来，其中一名定是这里的道馆馆主路易吉先生了。只有他在道馆挑战里面才这么会玩吧！  
在仁许桥的一边聚集的旁观者逐渐增多，在绝对安全距离之外宣传雷诺品牌的飞艇也逐渐飞过城市上空，加纳也已经可以感到数阵因为激斗产生的冲击波的源头大概在哪里，这样旁观起来就不会很累了！  
……虽然两方所使用的宝可梦的本体还是看不到就是了。  
“双腿和翅膀还有喙都用上了的，作为鸟宝可梦们来说是极为激烈的战斗，就算以前在北方也从没有看到过……”  
往身旁看去，伊利马就靠着大桥栏杆，坐在地上，在给自己扎好了小辫子之后，又看起手机里的画面来。  
“在没有洛托姆的状态下也可以正常工作啊……”  
“什么？你都看到了吗？”加纳惊讶地问道。  
“看放慢速度的无人机录像回放，直到看到没有回放片段可以看。”伊利马微笑着站起身来，跨上摩托，微微举起右手，“不过现在，我还要和马乌尔先生一起走呢。昨天说好了的。”  
……马乌尔先生？  
加纳很容易就找到了马乌尔先生。一身天蓝色的T恤衫，纯粹亚光黑的机车，以及坐在自己后排的一只宝可梦——马乌尔先生正好与伊利马的白色机车并排，随时准备出发。  
“那么，就此出发吧。”  
两辆机车顶着霞光，向这片土地的东南端驶去。


	20. Chapter 20

83  
大家都知道这就是道馆主；大家都明白这场战斗的烈度是他们无法想象的——或者只是他们连个影子都没看到的同时这样说服自己，比如加纳，比如观看着由现场无人机提供直播的所有人，而无明狂风或许大概可能只是大自然本身在发狂；大家也都在热火朝天地谈论这场战斗——伴着各种音乐一起。  
“《女武神的骑行》啊……”加纳用手机听歌识曲的结果，勉强还符合自己站在桥上可以听到的内容，“听说是一首杀气腾腾的乐曲呢。”  
加纳确实可以这么说，而且如果这个时候头顶上飞来了一架武装直升机，那么加纳应该会更加刻骨铭心吧；然而这里并没有武装直升机，只有无数波扩散开来的冲击波强推着观众，震动着桥面，这座几经改建的桥也许在下一秒就会不堪重负。  
当然加纳其实无论如何都不会遭遇痛苦，他给自己找到了最棒的观战地点——自己就坐在快龙的背上，沿着大湖盘旋，努力寻找着只有放慢速度才能在回放里看清楚的战斗的痕迹；但就算是在最近处也徒劳，只有不断的冲击波彻底打乱他的头发。  
他落到了一座高楼的顶上，默默看着这一切——虽然不知道它是什么，但是看起来似乎是这里的最高建筑的样子。  
来到了楼顶上的也不只是他和他的快龙——在自己的身边也有一只自己没有见到过的，花纹奇特的蝶宝可梦：彩粉蝶。加纳和它面面相觑，然后似乎又明白了到底是怎么回事：它的翅膀上布满了伤痕，似乎已经永远飞不起来了的样子。  
不远处不知已经将舞台扩展到了何处的道馆挑战，仍然在以自己不可见的方式向加纳们送出两方激斗的痕迹，而加纳的脸和衣服，也出现了几道裂口。  
真是。这可真是。  
加纳无奈地笑了笑，抱着那只彩粉蝶，骑着快龙飞下了高楼。

84  
南方卡洛斯湾岸高速公路。  
高速公路在擦过了市区东部的沙勒山之后缓缓爬升，最终离开城市中随处可见的桃桃果的理论掉落范围，两辆特定人的挚爱飞驰在高速公路上，将一切痛苦抛诸脑后。  
或者，驾驶者们自己是这么想的。  
自从之前的耳机被摔坏之后，伊利马又换了一副黑色蓝牙耳机，然后继续和之前一样，以完全不要听力和周围态势感知能力为代价，开始听起音乐来——其声音之大，就连在旁边骑车的马乌尔先生也能清楚听到。  
“啊哦哦哦！游助先生的《V》，光之都密阿雷大都会的名曲啊！”马乌尔一边紧紧把住车把，一边感叹道。  
当然这些所谓感叹，伊利马是完全听不到了。戴上耳机之后，他就这么把自己困在了孤独一人的世界里，手指随着律动轻轻拍打车把，至最高潮时还会情不自禁唱出声来。  
一黑一白两辆机车，继续跨过训练师们所走的道路之上，伴随着偶尔路过的各种飞鸟宝可梦，朝着被各种娱乐作品渲染成至尊赌城的那座城市疾驰。当然坐在伊利马身后的莱昂终究还是找到了机会又一次把耳机扔了出去，在保全伊利马的  
听力的同时也终于把他从自己的世界解放了出来，但是……  
“莱昂！那东西很贵的！”  
「是啊是啊，比起你年轻还可以使劲作的耳朵来还真的是很贵哦。」莱昂阴阳怪气了起来，「而我会阻止你个人的权利行使，我还真是个带恶人……」  
“还有你的这辆车也很贵。”马乌尔在一边煽风点火道，“而且你还住在高级酒店里面。”  
“那层楼是在这家酒店不景气的时候研究所低价包下来的，那是沿海地段再开发计划之前的事情了。”伊利马解释道，“总之房费不是我出的……”  
“硬性支出降低了不少啊。那么胡桃博士研究所收入情况如何？”  
“如果是说现金的话，那么着实是不多的，反正没有我在密阿雷的时候的接稿和委托赚的钱多就是了。”  
“委托……是指什么……”马乌尔有些不解。  
“以前在某位老ICPO开的侦探事务所工作过一段时间，虽然就算按照我的标准来说也是累得要死，但是还是有很多收获呢……”  
老ICPO？虽然马乌尔的脑袋已经在高速旋转了，但是他还是思考不出伊利马口中的“老ICPO”到底是谁，再加上湾岸线已经过了高架桥段，开始逐渐和训练家们所走的道路齐平，要是再去思考这种明显无关紧要的问题的话，没准连命都会丢在这里了！  
——“能在这里狂飙果真是神清气爽，能让人忘记一切的痛苦呢。”  
伊利马和马乌尔正在穿过湾岸线中离陆地位置最近的地方，这里甚至就算一直望着前方也不会忽略旁边训练家道路上隐藏着无数野生宝可梦的广袤草原，自然也不会错过训练家们为了收服而进行的奋战，更不用说偶尔还会遭遇被野生宝可梦打出去的空精灵球——  
“卧槽！！为什么修路的人在修完以后没想到要加个隔离墙啊！？”已经接二连三闪避了精灵球的马乌尔失声尖叫道。  
“湾岸线在规划的时候，这个地方还没有训练家来过，”伊利马解释道，“而且立隔离墙那种事情，只要没死人他们就不会去干的哦。”  
“什么！？现在我们的行驶速度已经非常逼近120km/h的最高限速了，然后我们还要躲这些东西？怎么想都很容易出人命的吧！”马乌尔的尖叫声更响了，“你先不说，我的收入百分之八十都给玛丽安努小姐交房租了，怎么看都根本治不起吧！？”  
“如果我们能活着到达延原市的话，我会考虑给马乌尔先生的车子装上自爆模块，让马乌尔先生在出了交通事故以后跳过送医院不治身亡的步骤直接升天……”伊利马半开玩笑地说道。  
”什么！？”  
当然，刚说到事故，事故隐患就到了——伊利马的眼神余光正好看到有一只看不清楚是什么的宝可梦正在朝二人高速飞来……  
“莱昂！”  
让莱昂解决这个问题的结果显而易见，最后，这只宝可梦被莱昂用早就已经画出来的，戴上了棒球手套的机械臂抓住，捧到了伊利马面前。  
……一只波加曼？在一个地方找到别的某个地区的御三家这种事情本就已经很奇妙了，更别说是在高速公路上？  
「也许是来自海对面的科里孚岛吧，前几天坐飞机也是在那里的机场降落的，那里可是直接给波加曼立碑了哦。」  
“莱昂，波加曼是怎么上陆的？”  
「这我怎么会知道。」

85  
路易吉先生作为馆主拿下了又一场胜利。不过事实上，因为舞台已经扩展到了整个拙乐湖，所以几乎在湖中的每个岛上，都有着路易吉和挑战者的冲击的痕迹。  
因为受到风暴的波及而使得自己的游船在湖中倾覆的一般路过游客米楚骂骂咧咧地登上了湖中某个并没有包含在今年年初的再开发计划中的岛屿，这里的植被已经被削下一层，地表也可以看到新鲜的斩切痕迹……  
到底是什么人在风景区里大杀特杀啊？还是其实只是在玩？本来忿忿不平，还想要给拙乐湖景区管理办公室打投诉电话，还想要激情嘴臭一顿的  
米楚在发现了自己放在包里的手机因为进水而损坏之后，整个人都没有脾气了，遂将手机插进泥土当中，画着估计不会有人注意到的SOS——当然，除了在头顶上嗡嗡飞过的无人机以外。  
——“所以……你是这次的挑战者吗？”  
没有音乐的加持，回到地面上的加纳慎也就好像三天三夜没睡过觉一样，倚靠在宝可梦中心的墙上，全身无力，几乎就要倒下。而在一阵响铃声之后，他送到宝可梦中心那只彩粉蝶被宣布彻底不治。然而某位穿着机车夹克的女生一眼就发现了快要倒下的他，一把将他扶了起来。  
——“真是的……路易吉先生的挑战本来就很累了，还有个本来应该送医院的人出现在这里……”  
——于是就有了刚才的这个问题了。  
——“嗯？刚刚结束挑战回来呢……”满面愁容的女生说道，“对了……还没问你的名字呢。”  
“加纳慎也。”  
“阿妮。”  
“好的，阿妮。”加纳低垂下头，有气无力地回应道，“虽说是道馆挑战的一部分，但是……造成的破坏也太大了吧。”  
“可是这种形式的道馆挑战确实很舒爽啊……”  
“哎呀哎呀，说服不了你呢。”加纳遂转过头去，拿出手机，打开这个地区的人们最常用的“那由他”搜索引擎，输入搜索关键词“路易吉·奥塔维亚诺”。这家伙初战时在拙乐湖上的大骚动成为了全卡洛斯所有媒体的轰动性消息，因为在路易吉之前，根本就没有人敢把一片长大于110米，宽大于60米的地方作为道馆挑战的舞台，更别说是大湖——无论是转播还是搜救难度都实在太大了，还需要从湖边的无人机场借调至少10架无人机从各个角度监视道馆战的方方面面。  
“真是完全的资源浪费和安全隐患……”加纳在心中暗暗骂道，“这到底有什么好玩的啊……”  
不过就算自己这样怒从心中起，估计也改变不了什么吧，那么，就会有更多的宝可梦甚至是路人在路易吉先生这样的疯玩中惨死了……  
存在对路易吉先生的……抑止力吗？亦或是，这里更多的人会因为路易吉先生也是在这座城市里出生，而选择无条件相信他？  
思考不出答案的加纳，摇着头离开了这里。  
“哎呀哎呀，不知道这种人是不是就是见不得什么东西的好呢。”阿妮小姐对加纳的第一印象差不多也就是如此了。

86  
科隆大道1号宝可梦中心，延原市。  
——“非常感谢，乔伊小姐！”  
谁在带着波加曼飞行？由于波加曼忽然降临到湾岸线的这一段并不在监控范围内，所以就算伊利马他们再怎么想要搞懂，也已经不可能了解到了，但是波加曼确实在对车队的“第N次冲击”之后脑震荡了。作为来源不明的宝可梦，这只波加曼将由宝可梦中心代为长期照料，并且也会征求想要领养者。  
——这样的命运，你怎么看？当马乌尔问了伊利马这样一个问题的时候，伊利马马上就从膝盖上的笔记本里抬起头来，微笑着答曰“这样的话很不错哦”，刚刚想要继续自己的记载——  
——“轰！！”  
街对面电吉他的轰鸣声让伊利马与马乌尔汗毛倒竖，吸引了这里所有人的注意力——一名顶着一头金色莫西干，持黄金电吉他的人，正在和自己的，同样顶着一头莫西干的皮卡丘一起疯狂摇摆，而听那个人现在在唱的是……  
《Ride》……？  
一会儿过后，伴随着那个摇摆着的电吉他男的，除了一样在疯狂摇摆的皮卡丘以外，又多出了一道天使般的少年音，只不过发出这道声音的人的“台风”——如果说有的话——实在是和Lostprophets乐团的气质太不搭调了。  
——「It's okay, don't apologize/没关系，别对我道歉」  
马乌尔诧异地看着忽然出现在那名吉他手旁边的伊利马，他已经觉得伊利马是只要碰到有人街头表演就会过去凑热闹的人了。  
——「You don't know what you're striving for, and you've never seem to try/你不知道你为何奋斗，你也从未努力过」  
围观群众越来越多，然而吸引了更多注意力的却是伊利马——毕竟他就一本正经地站在街头吉他手旁边，就如同从八百米外的蜡像馆里扛出来的一样，反差实在是太大了。  
——「It's too early, don't live your life/现在还早，不要苟延残喘」  
伊利马的一只手终于动了起来，探到了自己的腰包里，寻找手机。  
——「Just keep on moving, It's time to--/继续奔驰吧，是时候——」  
整条街的电力忽然都被切断了，只剩下宝可梦中心还在正常运作，所有人都听到了在完全没有任何伴奏的情景下，那位唱功不是太好的吉他手干嚎的尴尬场景。在一秒钟后，就连干嚎都停止了，那位吉他手安静下来，直瞪着伊利马。  
——“请问您是在搞什么？”


End file.
